Teen Titans: Mision Multiverso
by alfred19
Summary: Los Titanes se enfrentan a un nuevo problema, unos visitantes de otro universo llegan por accidente a su casa..., Son los propios Titanes de ese universo, pero, de genero distinto. ¿Podrán encontrar la forma volver a su casa... o se quedaran atrapados con ellos? (CbxRae) (RbxStar) La Bestia, Emociones, Contenido subido de tono.
1. Capitulo 1 Todo Empezó Aqui

_Todo Empezó Aquí._

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 **Es mi primera historia, así que agradecería sus opiniones en esto. (Gracias)**

-Fue un día normal para nuestros superhéroes, Todo lo normal que se puede esperar viniendo de un aprendiz de Batman, Un extranjero de otra galaxia, Un hombre mitad robot obsesionado con su bebe (Coche), Una oscura hechicera introvertida y un chico verde algo infantil y juguetón.

-Todos estaban haciendo sus rutinas, Robin leyendo un periódico, Starfire dando de comer a Silkie, Cyborg jugando a la consola, Raven estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá y Chico Bestia no estaba con ellos. La gran mayoría de veces estaría durmiendo hasta el mediodía si se le dejaba, Por eso nadie quería ir a su habitación a despertarle, Sin contar el mal olor y las porquerías que habían allí.

Cy: ¿No deberíamos despertar a bestita?

Rob: Tienes razón, tenemos entrenamiento en 30 minutos.

Cy: ¿Quién va entonces? Porque yo ya fui la última vez, y no quiero volver a ese vertedero. (Temblando recordando lo sucedido)

Rob: Yo tengo que configurar los ejercicios de cada Titán. (Con esa declaración se fue de la sala común)

Star: Lo aria amigo Cyborg, Pero Silkie necesita que le dé su alimento nutricional de cada mediodía. (Algo apenada por no poder ayudar)

-Nadie se dio cuenta de que el miembro oscuro del equipo había escuchado el debate, Es verdad que nadie en su sano juicio entraría en la habitación de Chico Bestia a no ser que buscara asfixiarse o simplemente estaba loco. Su habitación por decirlo de un modo suave que era bien dicho por Cyborg un "Vertedero", Montañas de ropa sucia, Restos de comida por el suelo y el mal olor que desprende por todos lados.

(Dentro de su mente)

Feliz: Deberíamos despertarle. (Dijo mui animada)

Tímido: P-P-Pero y si lo molestamos….(Escondida en un rincón)

Valiente: Tiene que estar siempre alerta, mantener la guardia alta. (Chocando sus puños)

Pereza: Me gusta su basura. (Eructo)

Feliz: Quiero escuchar chistes nuevos. (Risita)

Afecto: Me pregunto si dormirá con la ropa puesta. (Sonrisa traviesa)

-Ese comentario hizo que Raven se ruborizará un poco debajo de su capucha, Daba gracias que estaba con un libro delante de ella o si no alguien la habría visto.

¡ Sonido de Sirena !

Robin entro segundos después corriendo, tecleando unos botones en la computadora se encendió la pantalla gigante para mostrar quien estaba dando problemas a la ciudad. Momentos después entro Chico Bestia con un gran bostezo que se le podía ver casi todos los dientes.

Cb: ¿Quién será a estas horas del día? (Preguntando a nadie en general)

Rb: Es Plasmus, está destruyendo algunas tiendas y provocando el caos en el centro de la cuidad.

Cy: Ufff, siempre que luchamos con el nos volvemos lleno de limo.

Rb: ¡TITANES GO¡ (Ordeno)

-Todos salieron por la puerta para dirigirse al garaje preparándose para otro día de crimen en la ciudad, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una calle medio destruida, coches arrasados, tiendas con cristales y productos de exposición en los suelos. No era raro que se encontraran este tipo de escenarios cada vez que luchaban con un enemigo como este, siguieron el rastro de destrucción y lo encontraron cerca del ayuntamiento destruyendo las oficinas cercanas.

Rb: Allí lo tenemos Starfire pasa por encima de el para llamar su atención, Cyborg intenta dispararle cuando veas la oportunidad, Chico bestia acércate a esa bomba de incendios y rocíale para su limo lo vuelva lento para moverse, Raven intenta hacerle perder el equilibrio cuando Cyborg dispare y yo ayudare a Star distrayéndole. ¡Titanes Go!

-Cada uno hizo su función, Starfire disparando bolas de energía con Robin con sus bombas de humo y criogénicas, Cyborg apuntando con cuidado para no dar a ninguno de sus compañeros, Chico bestia transformado en elefante con la boca llena de agua escupiendo a Plasmus, y raven esperando su oportunidad.

-Durante unos minutos por fin comenzó a volverse más lento gracias al agua que Chico Bestia echaba en él, Ahora Cyborg disparó haciéndole retroceder haciendo que finalmente cayera dándole la oportunidad que Raven buscaba. Haciendo uso de sus poderes saco su alma para infiltrarse en el cuerpo de Plasmus volviéndolo humano y dormido en medio de la calle.

Cb: Colega, nos a salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Cy: Es verdad, me atrevo a decir que a sido un buen trabajo en equipo.

Star: A sido maravilloso amigos, nuestra victoria merece un premio degustable ahora que la estrella solar está en su punto más alto del día. (Exclamo con alegría)

Cb: ?_?

Cy: ?_?

Rb: ?_?

Rv: Creo que a dicho que nos merecemos una buena comida porque es casi mediodía (Dedujo)

Cy: Eso suena como una buena idea, voto por la pizzería. (Decía mientras iba al coche)

-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque La pizzería es un sitio al que suelen frecuentar los Titanes, ya sea para comer allí, tomarse tiempo hasta volver a la torre, o simplemente hablar de sus cosas. Chico bestia y Cyborg como de costumbre discutían sobre que pizza elegir (Carne o Vegetariana) Robin hablando con Starifre sobre una duda que tenía sobre las salsas que se le pueden echar (Mostaza no era una de ellas), y Raven en silencio recordando lo que pensó esta mañana que la tenía mui centrada.

Rv: ¿Porque estaba imaginándome a Chico Bestia de esa manera? (Pensando)

Afecto: ¿No será porque te gusta?

Rv: no me gusta imaginarme gente desnuda. (Se decía a una de sus emociones)

Afecto: Tonta me refería a Chico Bestia, hace tiempo que estas así cuando estas cerca de él.

Rv: Yo no pienso de esa manera en Chico bestia.

Afecto: Mentirme no sirve de nada soy parte de ti, y eso nos lleva a que se lo que sientes y lo que te pasa. (Afirmándolo)

Rv: Sabes mui bien lo que nuestros poderes pueden hacer si saco demasiada emoción, Tengo que meditar constantemente para evitar una catástrofe o lastimar a alguien. (Refriéndose a sus amigos)

Afecto: Desde que derrotamos a nuestro padre, hemos tenido mucha más libertad para expresarse y tú lo sabes.

-Raven se quedó sin nada con lo que contradecir, es verdad que desde entonces se a podido expresar hasta un buen margen incluso disfrutando del día a día con sus amigos, pero nadie podía culparla ya que desde que tiene memoria a tenido que entrenar y cerrar sus emociones para no perder el control. Es un hábito que tarda en cambiar ya que no se esperaba tener una vida para disfrutarla y menos tener una familia en la que confiara.

Cb: Raaaaaveeeeennnn. (Sacándola de sus pensamientos)

Rv: ¿qué?

Cb: Estaba preguntándote que si, ¿ya has pedido algo para ti?

Rv: Emm…., todavía no. (mirando como los demás ya habían pedido)

Cb: ¿Estas bien?

Rv: Si, estoy bien. (Sorprendida por la Pregunta)

Cb: Me he dado cuenta de que estabas como distraída la mayor parte del día, y pensaba que si tenías algo que no te esté sentando bien. (Mirándola preocupado)

-No se había dado cuenta de que se había fijado en ella en este tiempo, permaneció callada mirándolo con su cara estoica, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo una calidez agradable de saber que piensa en ella.

¡Sonido de Sirena!

Rb: ¿Quién es ahora Cyborg? (Molesto porque estaba hablando con Starfire)

Cy: Quien no, Quienes es la pregunta. (Mirando su dispositivo)

Cb: Emmm, ¿y quiénes son? (Siguiéndole el juego a la pregunta)

Cy: Han entrado unos intrusos en la torre haciendo saltar la alarma. (Diciendo a todos)

Rv: ¿Quién esta tan tonto como para entrar en nuestra torre? (Preguntando a nadie)

Rb: Tendremos que dejar las pizzas para otro momento.

Cb: Venga colega, que están a punto de sacarlas. (casi suplicando)

(Todos lanzaron miradas a Chico Bestia)

Cb: Podríamos pedirlas para llevar también…jeje.( Rascándose la nuca)

-Salieron de sus asientos de la pizzería dispuestos a saber quiénes eran los intrusos, Todo el viaje hasta la torre fue tranquilo y era algo normal ya que todos estaban algo nerviosos porque han invadido su espacio y su casa. Al llegar a la entrada fueron corriendo hacia la sala común donde había saltado la alarma que curiosamente ya se había desactivado sola, antes de entrar les detuvo Chico Bestia.

Cb: !ESPEREN¡ (Todos se detuvieron cerca de la puerta)

Cy: ¿Que pasa Bestita? (Pregunto Impaciente)

Cb: Aquí algo no está bien. (Dijo preocupado)

Star: Amigo Chico Bestia dinos ¿que no está bien? (Algo Desconcertada)

Rv: (Fijándose cómo reacciona)

Cb: ¿Seguro que ai alguien más en la torre? (Pregunto a Cyborg)

Rb: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? (Viendo a Chico Bestia)

Cb: Reconozco olores de objetos y personas desde largas distancias. (Pensando en voz alta)

Rv: ¿Y qué? (No viendo donde quiere llegar con eso)

Cb: Mis sentidos nunca me han fallado y una prueba de ello es que, en la habitación de Raven se ha dejado la puerta de su ropa abierta. (Hablaba como si no le hubieran interrumpido)

Rv: (Cara avergonzada y sorprendida por lo que ahora ya sabían)

Cb: Durante todo este tiempo aquí, sé que olor tiene, esta y en que parte de nuestra torre se encuentra. (Siguiendo hablando)

Rb: ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes todos los aspectos y rincones de aquí, incluso nuestros olores corporales y donde hemos dejado nuestro rastro? (Levantando una ceja)

-Ninguno de ellos había notado que varias bombillas en la torre habían explotado por los poderes de Raven.

Cb: Así es, También mis oídos recogen sonidos en casi cualquier parte de aquí. (Siguiendo con su explicación)

Star: Eso quiere decir amigo Chico bestia, que nos has escuchado a mí y novio Robin haciendo las "Relaciones" (Pregunto)

-Todos ahora centrados en Robin que tenía la misma cara que Raven en la declaración anterior.

Cb: No Star (Afirmando)

Cy: Pero as dicho que recoges olores y sonidos a grandes distancias. (Poniendo en duda)

Cb: Lo hago, pero durante la noche me pongo un ventilador para que mis oídos se centren en el ruido de los engranajes apartando cualquier distracción del exterior de mi habitación. (Dando su explicación)

Rv: ¿Y los olores? (Sintiéndose con menos privacidad)

Cb: Enciendo unas varillas de incienso de diferentes olores como Tulipanes, Frutos del bosque, yerba buena etc…, (Cerrando sus dudas)

-Los Titanes recogieron esta información con asombro sabiendo que durante este tiempo el chico verde sabía lo que estaban haciendo en su tiempo, claro que sabían que lo hacía sin ningún control con sus grandes sentidos animales. Cada uno con diferentes pensamientos uno de ellos hablo.

Rb: Mui bien esto ha sido productivo e incómodo en muchos sentidos. (Diciendo con cuidado)

Cb: A donde quiero llegar es que mis sentidos no registran a nadie más en la torre. (Acabando su explicación)

-Ahora todos se dieron cuenta a dónde quiere llegar con la explicación de sus poderes.

Star: Entonces, ¿lo que amigo Chico Bestia dice es que ha fallado la electrónica de nuestra casa? (Adivinando)

Cy: Imposible, yo he construido esta torre de pies a cabeza y si hubiera algún fallo yo lo sabría.

Rv: Vio a usar mis poderes para escanear la torre. (Diciéndoles a todos)

-Se quedó en trance unos segundos buscando algo anormal o fuera de lo común por la torre, hasta que se cayó al suelo de forma brusca rascando se la cabeza.

Rv: Definitivamente ahí algo que me bloquea en el otro extremo de la torre, y es mui bueno. (Soprendida)

Cb: Pero yo no recojo nada diferente. (Mui confundido)

Rb: Nos preocuparemos de ello más tarde, tenemos que llegar antes de que hagan algo nuestra torre. (Dando orden)

-Todos salieron corriendo y atravesando las puertas de la sala común con posición de ataque, pero lo que no esperaban era algo como esto.

(Nota de Autor) Ufff me ha costado llegar hasta aquí la verdad, esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza esperando sacarla. No me echéis piedras por acabarlo aquí ni antorchas, pero me gustaría saber si es digno de continuarla y la gente le gusta.

Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Como sucedió

Como sucedió

-En este capítulo son del universo alterno, aquí los personajes son de genero cambiado y son de personalidades algo parecidas, pero no iguales. Quiero explicar que al tener diferentes géneros aun conservando su personalidad tienen algunos aspectos que no son los mismo, (Porque de hombre a mujer ahí diferencias tanto físicas como emocionales) Lo dejo bien claro en los nombres de los personajes y en su comportamiento.

-Este capítulo será más largo e informativo, siendo sincero no me esperaba nada más subir el primer capítulo tener comentarios. Ya sean buenos y malos porque sé que no soy perfecto y e echo algunos fallos en las letras y demás, así que por favor no me tiréis palos y piedras por mis errores o antorchas encendidas por culpa de mi mal empezar.

Raven – Draven

Starfire – Wildfire

Robin – Robyn

Chico Bestia – Chica Bestia

Cyborg – Android

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-Los Titanes siempre tenían que enfrentarse a diferentes situaciones o problemas, monstruos babosos, científicos locos, alienígenas de otra galaxia, villanos con propósitos egoísta y demás. Pero esto estaba fuera de todo lo que ellos recuerdan.

-Por increíble que fuera la situación, requería una simple pregunta que estaban en la mente de todos. (Robin fue el que empezó a hablar)

Rb: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Una versión de Robin pero con el cabello más largo, una figura más delgada, con un uniforme igual que el suyo pero echo más ceñido al cuerpo hablo.

Rby: Eso debería preguntarlo yo. (Con autoridad)

Rb: Somos los Jóvenes Titanes, y estáis dentro de nuestra casa sin permiso. (Perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco)

-La siguiente del grupo era una versión de Cyborg con algunas diferencias, media cabeza conservaba una larga melena con trenzas, más de la mitad de su cuerpo con partes cibernéticas, sin embargo, se puede apreciar que la piel expuesta en algunas zonas da a entender que tiene piel oscura, un busto decente que se destaca a primera vista y unas curvas echas para moverse con gran agilidad.

Droid: Querrás decir que estáis "EN NUESTRA CASA" yo fui quien la construyo. (Dando un paso adelante)

Cy: Estas muy equivocada yo fui quien construyo esta torre, mira esto. (Tecleando algunos comandos en su brazo derecho)

-Algunos electrodomésticos se pusieron en marcha y otros se pagaban, igual pasaba con las cortinas, luces, televisión y otros aparatos que se podían conectar por la red.

Doid: Me has el pirateado mi control sobre la torre. (Decía enfadada)

Cy: Estas equivocada, muñeca de porcelana.

Doid: ¿Cómo me has llamado? (Retándolo)

Cy: Muñeca-de-porcelana. (Repitiendo cada parte)

Droid: Tú te lo buscaste. (Transformando su brazo en un cañón)

Cy: Una imitación bonita para alguien de porcelana. (Haciendo lo mismo que ella)

-Antes de apuntarse y disparar, una pared negra apareció en medio de los dos grupos.

Cy: Raven quita la barrera. (Girándose a verla)

Rv: Este campo de fuerza no es mío.

Cy: No hay nadie más que pueda hacer una barrera como esta.

Rv: No te quitaría razón, pero Detecto unas energías mui similares a las mías que vienen de esa persona. (Señalando al encapuchado)

-Desde el otro lado de la barrera se aprecia una figura mui parecida a Raven, aunque lo más notable del cambio era que es mal alto, tiene una voz profunda y carente de emoción.

Drv: Luchar entre nosotros no va a solucionar o buscar sentido a esto, lo mejor sería calmarse en esta situación e intentar buscar una forma más civilizada que intercambiar golpes. (Con sarcasmo al final mientras miraba a su compañera)

Droid: Tienes razón. (Bajando de mala gana su cañón)

Cy: Lo mismo aquí. (Quitando su cañón)

(La barrera que separaban a los dos grupos se desvaneció)

Drv: Eso está mejor. (quitándose la capucha que cubría su cara)

Star: Por favor desconocidos que os parecéis a nosotros, quienes sois. (Pregunto con delicadeza)

Rby: Eso sería justo, mi nombre es Robyn y soy aprendiz de Bat Woman.

(Detrás de ella salía un hombre alto, bien definido, pelo rojo, se aprecia que es de la raza de Starfire con los ojos verdes y volaba sobre la sala)

Wild: Hola amigos desconocidos, me llamo Wildfire y soy de Tamaran. (Anuncion con un poco de vergüenza)

Star: Yo también soy de Tamaran. (Acercándose a saludarle con un abrazo)

Wild: Que alegría, somos hermanos de la misma raza. (Aceptando gustoso el abrazo)

Droid: Me toca a mí, me llamo Androide y me encanta la electromecánica. (Dando algo de información a sus desconocidos)

Cy: ¿A sí? Yo también un manitas con las maquinas. (sacando utensilios de sus manos)

Droid: No creo que seas mejor que yo. (Diciendo con carácter desafiante y con mucha confianza)

Cy: ¿Lo quieres averiguar? (Retándola con una sonrisa traviesa)

Droid: ¿Me estas retando? (Devolviendo su sonrisa traviesa, pero con alegría olvidándose del enfado)

Drv: Tendréis tiempo de vuestras apuestas estúpidas en otro momento cuando esta situación se haya aclarado. (Cortando su conversacione animada)

Cy-Droid: Vale. (Diciendo a la vez)

Drv: Me llamo Draven y mis poderes se basan mediante mis emociones…, (Apunto de seguir hasta que le cortaron su introducción)

Rv: Y también eres medio demonio, con poderes empáticos y sensoriales, ¿verdad? (Deduciendo el resto ella misma)

Drv: Exactamente (Algo molesto por ser interrumpido)

Rby: ¿Ya sabias de sus poderes? (Interrogándola)

Rv: No, pero tengo una idea de quienes soy vosotros y de donde venís. (Respondiendo sin apenas emoción)

Drv: Veo que te has dado cuenta igual que yo. (Mirándola)

Rb: Me podéis decir que estáis hablando. (Ordenándolo con irritación)

Rv: Lo que estamos diciendo es que ellos, (Señalando al grupo en frente ellos) vienen de otro universo paralelo al nuestro. (Explicando a Robin)

(El grupo de Titanes en la sala grito la misma palabra) ¿¡Qué!?

-La verdad de la situación fue revelada como un cubo de agua fría en sus caras, (Menos para los dos empáticos oscuros) Pero no por ello era fácil de digerir la realidad de que sus homólogos de otro universo estaban delante de ellos. Tardaron varios minutos hasta que rompieron el silencio insoportable en el que se encontraban.

Rb: Eso quiere decir que son nuestros "Hermanos" de otra dimensión, ¿no es así? (Intentando dar sentido a esta situación)

Drv: En pocas palabras, sí.

Star: O que felicidad, tengo un hermano que es igual que yo. (Relinchaba de alegría)

Rb: Supongo que hemos empezado con mal pie, estoy seguro de que podemos entendernos. (Extendiendo su mano a su contraparte)

Rby: Tienes razón, debemos cooperar juntos para solucionar este embrollo. (Apretando su mano amigablemente)

Cy: Supongo que me he pasado con lo de "Muñeca de porcelana". (Disculpándose avergonzado por lo sucedido)

Droid: Es verdad que te has pasado, pero eso dejémoslo en el pasado, seamos compañeros de ahora en adelante. (Aceptando sus disculpas)

Cy: Gracias, además…, (Sosteniendo su mano)

Droid: Si…, (Curiosa)

Cy: Tenemos un reto pendiente ¿verdad?

Droid: No lo dudes. (Mirándolo Desafiante)

Rb: Chicos, ¿no olvidamos algo en todo esto? (Pensando Fuertemente)

Cy: Falta alguien molesto aquí. (Diciéndolo mui lento con preocupación)

Star: ¿Dónde está amigo Chico Bestia? (Mirando a todos lados avergonzada de haberse olvidado de su amigo)

Drv: También falta alguien de los nuestros. (Afirmándolo con preocupación evidente)

-Raven no paso por alto su cambio de actitud y expresión en este detalle, siendo su "Homologo" no debería preocuparse o expresarse con tanta facilidad.

Rby: Nos falta Chica bestia aquí. (Mirando por donde podría estar)

Drv: Esto es bastante malo y preocupante en todos los sentidos. (Cruzando sus pies para centrarse en su compañera)

Rv: No quiero preguntar, pero... ¿Por qué es preocupante? (Por fuera no lo demostró, por dentro quería saberlo para ponerse a buscar a su compañero)

Drv: Si nuestra Chica bestia es como vuestro Chico Bestia y los juntas, ¿Qué crees que pasaría? (Respondió mientras seguía con su búsqueda)

-En esa declaración todos pensaron en lo que quería decir, no tardo mucho a que todos sacar un grito de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Drv: Habéis pensado mui rápido. (Sarcasmo)

Rb: Tenemos que encontrarlos enseguida, juntar a un Chico Bestia con alguien igual puede traer resultados imprevisibles. (Ordenado a sus compañeros)

Rby: Lo mismo por aquí, tenemos que trabajar todos para resolver esto. (Informo a los suyos)

Rb-Rby: !TITANES GO¡

-Con la situación y las ordenes claras se dividieron para abarcar más terreno, en parejas de dos con sus homólogos gemelos porque este mundo no puede ser igual al que vienen ellos. Robin con su motocicleta con Robyn, Star Con Wildfire saliendo por la ventana buscando en el bosque más cercano, Cyborg con Androide en el Coche para ir a los sitios donde suele frecuentar y Raven y Draven en la sala común intentando buscar sus auras en la torre o fuera en la ciudad.

 _Fin del capítulo por ahora, hay que decir que el primer capítulo lo hice en apenas cuatro horas y tomándomelo a mí ritmo. Pero en este me he esforzado para que podáis saber o haceros una idea de cómo son los personajes nuevos, sus personalidades serán pulidas con el paso del tiempo y capítulos siguientes._

 _Sus opiniones ayudan mucho y gracias por lo comentarios tanto buenos como malos, ayudan a saber que estáis leyendo este fic._

 _RESPONDO COMENTARIOS:_

 _Gustavo: Intento hacer los personajes lo más parecidos a los originales, se que e tenido algunos fallos y te lo creas o no cuando lo subí y me lo estuve releyendo encontré los fallos y me morí de vergüenza jejeje (Gracias por leer y disfruta)_

 _Guest: Eso será uno de mis puntos fuertes en este tipo de tramas._

 _Sistem: Tengo mucho tiempo libre jejeje._


	3. Capitulo 3 Las Revelaciones

LAS REVELACIONES

Tengo buenas y malas noticias para vosotros. La buenas es que los capítulos serán más largos que estos anteriores, y la mala es que subiré un capitulo por semana.

Subo estas historias por mí y todos los que lo leáis, (Que listo soy llegando a esta lógica ¿no creéis?  ) Bueno pues llegue a la conclusión de que durante el tiempo libre de cada día podre poner un grano de arena y me encargare de mejorar. Haciendo esto me da tiempo de poner cualquier cosa que se me ocurra por el camino y os recompenso a vosotros por la espera merecida.

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

(Advertencia, este fic se sitúa cronológicamente 2 años después de Tokio y 1 año y 6 meses en "Las Cosas Cambian")

(-Con Robín y Robyn-)

-La pareja "Maravilla" tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a su destino con la motocicleta personalizada, el viaje había sido silencioso y rápido por no decir que ellos no son de hablar mucho. Bajaron cerca de la entrada del "Zoológico de Jump City" para entrar y buscar a sus amigos verdes. Parece lógico pensar que unos de los sitios más posibles siendo amantes de los animales seria este el sitio. -

Rb: Podrían estar aquí. (Quitándose el casco de seguridad mientras lo guardaba)

Rby: Es una posibilidad. (Bajándose a su lado)

-Entraron al recinto con el resto de gente, estando atentos a la gente y animales de alrededor no dejaron de pensar si les había pasado algo)

Rb: Así que…, ¿me podrías hablar de Chica Bestia? (Intentando entrar en una conversación a la vez que averiguaba algo más de ellos)

Rby: Se puede decir que es despreocupada, relajada y una gran amante por cualquier vida animal por mui pequeña sea, literalmente. (Empezó informando mientras no apartaba su vista de cualquier cosa de alrededor)

Rb: (Igual que Chico Bestia, pensaba)

Rby: En mi opinión personal, es una holgazana que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor y que se toma mui poco en serio las misiones. (Recordando algunas situaciones)

Rb: (Igual que Chico Bestia x2)

Rby: Pero tiene cualidades aprovechables. (Empezaba con una sonrisa)

Rb: (Esto es nuevo)

Rby: Tiene sentidos desarrollados por su composición animal, se defiende bien en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, su cuerpo al ser tan flexible le permite aprovechar e improvisar con sus múltiples cambios de animales en momentos cruciales, es una pensadora rápida y mui sofisticada cuando se lo propone. (Acabando con una risa al final)

-En toda la conversación que estuvo hablando se dio cuenta de varias cosas, que siempre sonreía, hablaba suave y pareciera que habían tenido grandes experiencias personales para dar tan buena crítica. –

Rb: -Es casi idéntica en todo lo que ha dicho, pero nunca pensé en Chico Bestia de esta manera tan reflexiva. (Pensaba algo decepcionado de sí mismo por no darle más crédito a su amigo)

Rby: ¿Y bien? (Rompiéndolo de sus pensamientos)

Rb: O lo siento, estaba pensando en todo lo que has dicho. (Avergonzado)

Rby: Seguro que estabas pensado que no has valorado tanto el trabajo que hace tu compañero y menos lo que puede importarle. (Entre cerrando los ojos en el)

Rb: ¿Cómo lo sabes? (Desconcertado)

Rby: Yo también he sido entrenada por un detective. (Declaro siendo obvio)

Rb: Claro, como no. (Recordando que ella ha vivido lo mismo que el)

Rby: Aunque yo tarde en darme cuenta de esto, (Se refiere a valorar a sus compañeros) siempre pensaba que un equipo es una unidad para detener el crimen, perfeccionar nuestras técnicas, objetivos, controlar nuestras habilidades y siempre tener un plan por si alguno de nosotros se volvía incontrolable y detenerlo. (Diciéndolo con aire de culpabilidad)

Rb: Eso es lo que nos enseñó nuestros mentores. (Adivinando de donde viene esas costumbres)

Rby: Es verdad, "Siempre tener un ojo puesto en todo momento" (Repitiendo una de las enseñanzas)

-Se rieron los dos teniendo un momento relajante para destensarse, no siempre sucedía este tipo de cosas para alguien como ellos donde" Relajarse y Divertirse" les era impropio y fuera de lugar. Pero allí estaban teniendo unos comentarios alegremente mientras buscaban a sus amigos e intercambiando unas palabras.

Rb: Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste a esa reflexión? (Siendo curioso)

Rby: (Se tensó en esa pregunta estando callada durante unos momentos)

Rb: (Se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no había vuelta atrás)

Rb: Me gustaría que fueras sincera y directa. (Sin darle oportunidad a decir alguna excusa para librarse de este tema)

Rby: Después de ciertas "Circunstancias" y mucho pensar, fue gracias a Wildfire que me hiciera ver que este equipo es mucho más, es una "Familia" a sus ojos y al resto de nosotros. (Diciendo mientras miraba unos mandriles en sus cuerdas)

Rb: (En honor a la verdad, él también pensaba así)

Rby: El logró que viera un mundo mucho más brillante y cálido de lo que nunca podría haber creído, (Cerrando sus ojos detrás de la máscara) también con la ayuda, confianza y esfuerzos de todos los demás cambie para mejor. (Terminando su historia con felicidad evidente en su voz)

Rb: (La miro con asombro en la cara)

Rb: Es increíble lo que puede hacer cualquiera con algo tan simple como "Creer". (Pensando en voz alta)

Rby: Lo sé. (Estando de acuerdo)

Rb: Starfire también me ha ayudado mucho en todo tipo de situaciones, (Recordando alguna de ellas) a veces pienso que he tenido mucha suerte de que ella este en mi vida. (Mirando a otro lado)

Rby: (Escuchando atentamente)

Rby: ¿Estáis saliendo?

Rb: ¿! Qué¡?

Rby: Me has escuchado perfectamente. (Cruzando sus brazos en su pecho)

Rb: Bueno…, técnicamente estamos involucrados emocionalmente como hombre y mujer en situaciones… (Estaba avergonzado y diciendo sin sentidos, pero fue interrumpido)

Rby: !ROBIN¡ (Haciéndolo callarse)

Rb: (Se calló sorprendido por el arrebato repentino)

Rby: Solo Contéstame con un sí o no. (Diciéndolo más tranquila)

Rb: Si. (Ahora más decidido)

Rby: Esta bien. (Satisfecho por su respuesta)

Rb: ¿Tú también? (Sintiendo que es el único interrogando)

Rby: Bueno, como as dicho tu "Técnicamente" sí. (Mirando al último animal de la exposición)

Rb: Y con eso, ¿Qué quieres decir? (Siendo ahora el interrogador)

Rby: (Suspirando fuertemente) Que nunca he estado con alguien a nivel emocional, nunca he tenido una relación que no sea algo profesional y momentáneo, siento que si algo sale mal perderé no solo la oportunidad de estar con alguien maravilloso, si no perder la oportunidad de sentirme querida por alguien en quien confió ciegamente. (Recuperándose del arrebato)

Rb: (Mirándola fijamente sin cambiar su expresión)

Rby: Siento…Miedo.,(Decía en un susurro)

Rb: Lo sé. (A punto de salir juntos del Zoológico)

Rby: Eso es lo que también sientes. (Afirmándolo)

Rb: Pero hay algo que puedo aconsejarte. (Sacando un casco para él y otro para ella)

Rby: ¿Qué seria? (Esperanzada cogiendo el casco)

Rb: Se tu misma. (Diciendo con simpleza)

Rby: ¿Quién te ha dado ese consejo? (Sabiendo que tanto ella como el no llegarían a algo así)

Rb: Chico Bestia. (Sonriendo arrancando la moto mientras montaba)

Rby: Me imaginaba que sería un consejo de alguien con experiencia en estos temas. (Devolviendo la sonrisa mientras se montaba detrás de él)

Rb: El mismo me dijo esto" Si ella se enamoró de ti siendo quien eres cada día, ¿Por qué debes cambiar? (A punto de salir hacia la carretera)

Rby: Es simple. (Sin mucho más que decir)

Rb: A veces lo más simple te lleva a resultados inesperados. (marchando de vuelta a la torre)

Rby: Déjame adivinar, eso te lo ha dicho la contraparte de Draven. (Intentando adivinar)

Rb: Se llama Raven, y el que me lo dijo fue Cyborg. (Diciendo en voz alta ya que a altas velocidades no se escucha bien)

-Mientras se marchaban de vuelta a la torre sin resultados de que hubieran pasado por allí sus amigos, sacando a lucir lo mucho que se habían estado reprimiendo a sí mismos con sus sentimientos hacia sus compañeros y como habían dicho "Familia". No siempre se encontrarían respuestas o soluciones a estos problemas con lo que conviven, pero con un peso menos en sus mentes y una experiencia con lo que pueden aprender se sentían más seguros.

-Bueno hasta aquí he podido llegar, ha sido un subidón de energía escribiendo esta parte y he puesto ganas en ello, aunque no quería acabar aquí tengo que dejar margen para cada parte de sus homólogos y conocerlos un poco más.

-Robin y Robyn (Que raro llamarlos así, si no fuera por la "Y" los confundiríamos) han aprendido con su charla que es posible aprender a confiar en los demás y no ser tan cerrado hacia ellos mismos, aunque les queda camino por recorrer pueden aprender de los errores y mirar hacia el futuro. (Eso quería dar a atender en esta parte)

 _RESPONDO COMENTARIOS:_

 _Leslaut: Me alegro que te agrade, es un proyecto algo grande y no tengo pensado acabarlo pronto pero nunca se sabe. (Gracias por la opinión)_

 _Gustavo: Quería dejar intriga jeje, no pensaba hacerle un nombre complicado a la contraparte de Raven ya que todos tiene que ser más o menos lo mismo, gracias el nombre se me ocurrió sin más y con eso lo deje para ella. (Disfruta mucho)_


	4. Capitulo 4 Conexiones Emocionales

CONEXIONES EMOCIONALES

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

(Cyborg-Android)

-Después de dejar la torre tomando la carretera más rápida, Cyborg conduciendo su Auto-T junto a su copiloto y ahora compañera Android estaban dirigiéndose al centro comercial de Jump City pensando que allí podrían encontrarles. En situaciones normales usarían sus comunicadores para hacer un seguimiento y saber dónde están, pero por alguna razón algo interfiere con la señal que no dejaba saber dónde estaban. El viaje hasta el centro comercial era silencioso, no es de extrañar en esta situación algo así pues se conocen de solo 30 minutos, aunque sean de gustos y personalidades iguales eran unos desconocidos en ambos lados. -

(Centro Comercial de Jump City)

-Entraron en el aparcamiento de coches buscando donde dejar su "Bebe" a ojos de Cyborg, Android estaba mirando con amplia visión a toda la gente que se cruzaba y veía por los alrededores. Dejando el coche donde mejor les pareciera entraron en el centro comercias juntos ignorando las miradas y susurros de la gente. -

Cy: ¿Te molesta? (Preguntando por el rabillo del ojo)

Droid: ¿El qué? (Sin apartar la mirada)

Cy: Ellos. (Girando su cara a la gente que se paró para mirarles)

Droid: Aprendí a vivir con lo que soy. (Mirando las tiendas)

Cy: No queda otra. (Desanimando)

Droid: Anqué se puede mirar de otra forma…, (Empezando mirándolo)

Cy: ¿I eso sería…? (Curioso pensando cómo sería su respuesta)

Droid: Si se nos acaba la batería del dispositivo lo podemos poner a cargar con nuestros brazos, mientras que el resto de gente tendrá que vivir un tormento sin usar sus móviles hasta ponerlos a cargar a casa. (Riéndose de forma malvada dándole un golpe flojo a su compañero en su brazo)

Cy: Tienes razón ¡!JAJAJA¡, me lo estoy imaginando. (Riéndose con lágrimas en su ojo derecho)

Droid: Somos como dioses para ellos. (Poniendo un pie encima de un banco dando a conocer su importante teoría)

Cy: ¿Crees que nos adorarían? (Siguiéndole el juego)

Droid: Eso o podríamos dejarlos sin internar de forma indefinida. (Diciéndole de forma amigable)

-En este momento para ellos el resto de gente (que seguían mirándolos y apartándose de su camino) no existían o simplemente los ignoraban, tenían un momento agradable y único entre los dos ya que hablar con alguien que ha pasado por las mismas secuelas de existencia entre persona-maquina no es fácil. Mientras seguían bromeando fueron a la tienda de cómics, tienda de videojuegos, tienda de animales domésticos y muchas otras que podrían estar, el resultado era el mismo (Sin rastro de ellos), pararon en una fuente gigante en medio del centro comercial para tomar un descanso. -

Droid: Sabes, en momentos así me gusta salir de vez en cuando. (Decía mientras bebía un refresco sentada en el borde de la fuente)

Cy: Es agradable. (Sentado a su lado)

Droid: Volviendo al tema que dijiste antes es verdad que molestan, aunque no lo hagan a propósito. (Se sinceró con el)

Cy: A sí que hay una mujer blanda debajo de esa piel de acero inoxidable. (Bromeando con una mirada más alegre)

Droid: Cuidado, esta mujer blanda aún puede mandar a volar de un golpe. (Flexionando su brazo libre)

Cy: Me lo creo. (Risita)

Droid: Pero…. ahí momentos que esas miradas duelen como si te vieran de alguna manera alguien anormal o que estás haciendo algo mal. (Cabeza bajada)

Cy: Te entiendo, (Poniendo una mano en su hombro) es difícil acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones. (En tono serio)

Droid: Pensaba que este dolor me iba a perseguir toda mi vida y no encontraría la felicidad otra vez. (Sacando una lagrima en los recuerdos fugaces pasados)

Cy: (Se quedó en silencio sabiendo que cualquier palabra que intentara hacerla sentir mejor puede hacer el efecto contrario)

Droid: Pero conocí a los "Titanes" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi que un mañana con una nueva luz esperanzadora. Robyn la ayudo en sus entrenamientos, tácticas de crimen y un poco a que se abra más a Wildfire. (Cruzando sus brazos mirando a Cyborg)

Cy: (Asiente la cabeza en comprensión, ya que el también hace lo mismo por su amigo)

Droid: Con Wildfire es agradable siempre hablar y enseñarle todo lo que él no entiende también es difícil aceptar sus costumbres y tradiciones que nos muestra, pero lo acepto con mucho gusto ya que sin él la torre no sería tan alegre. (Dando un trago a su bebida)

Cy: ¿También os ha intentado dar a probar uno de sus platos tradicionales? (Pregunto)

Droid: Ni lo menciones, estuve tres días con problemas de digestión y limpieza en mis circuitos. (Recordando temblando)

Cy: Nadie puede decir que no cuando lo pregunta con esa mirada de cachorro. (Sintiendo lastima por ella)

Droid: Lo sé. (Concordando con el)

Cy: Y…, ¿qué me cuentas de la última integrante? (Sabiendo a quien se refería)

(Hubo un momento de silencio estaba tentado a cambiar de tema, pero por fin hablo)

Droid: Chica bestia…, (Suspirando)

Cy: ¿Estas bien? (Quizás no debía preguntar)

Droid: Si claro, tan solo recordaba algunas cosas. (Acabándose la bebida)

Cy: (¿Podría ser algo malo lo que haya pasado?)

Droid: Ella fue la primera que me acepto tal y como soy, incluso sin conocerme de nada el primer día ya quiera que nos lleváramos bien, me sorprendí mucho de que quisiera estar conmigo tal y como me veo. (Mirando a todos lados)

(Cyborg escuchaba con atención)

Droid: Es imperativa, infantil, quejica, tiene un sentido del humor mui básico y seco, tiene una gran persistencia cuando se lo propone. Prueba de ello fue que a Draven le convenció para que viniera a la floristería a comprar unas rosas para la torre. (Recordando con risa contenida)

Cy: En eso te doy la razón, Chico Bestia siempre ha tenido un don para la persistencia y a no rendirse en lo que se propone. (Decía orgulloso de su hermano)

Droid: Aunque también en muí sensible de corazón y siempre tiene sus sentimientos a la vista de todos, nunca pensé en tener a alguien como ella a mi lado apoyándome y siempre acompañándome en mis actividades tanto juntas como separadas. (Empezando a levantarse)

Cy: A veces son revoltosos y hacen mucho lió, pero no los cambiaría por nada. (Siguiendo su camino)

Droid: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, después de todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar y soportar se merece que sea feliz, sobre todo ahora que tiene un novio como "El". (pensando en ello)

Cy: ¿Tiene novio? (Sin mostrarlo por fuera, pero por dentro quería saber quién era)

Droid: Espera, ¿tu amigo no tiene novia? (Girándose)

Cy: Bueno tiene fans, pero no ha tenido nunca una relación formal. (Pensando si debería decir sobre Terra)

Droid: Esto es extraño, ¿me puedes decir que día es oí?

Cy: pues estamos a 31/03/2017. (Afirmando mirando su brazo)

Droid: Creo que ya sé porque es así. (Muí centrada)

Cy: ¿A si el qué? (Sin entender a donde quería llegar)

Droid: Nosotros venimos del mismo universo que el vuestro, (Asintiendo en ello) pero el tiempo no es el mismo ya que donde nosotros vivimos estamos a 31/07/2017. (Enseñando su hora)

Cy: ¿Y eso que quiere decir? (Pregunto un poco asustado)

Droid: Que puede que, con nuestra intromisión indebida, hayamos cambiado algunos sucesos. (Preocupada)

Cy: ¿Que podemos hacer entonces? (Intentando buscar una solución)

Droid: Tenemos que encontrar a los que faltan, encontrar una manera de volver a nuestro universo e intentar no hacer nada que pueda ponernos en peligro. (Poniendo su idea bastante buena)

Cy: Pues tenemos que darnos prisa en ello y…., (Se queda a medias)

Droid: ¿Qué te pasa? (Extrañada de que se cortara su conversación)

Cy: ¿Decías que eras mejor que yo verdad? (Mirándola con una sonrisa maligna)

Droid: Eso he dicho. (Sin saber que pensaba)

Cy: Pues demuéstramelo ahora. (Señalando una sala de juegos recreativos)

Droid: Tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos. (Regañaba a su homologo)

Cy: Tienes razón, es una buena excusa para posponer la verdad de que soy mejor. (Girándose dispuesto a irse de allí)

(Algo agarro el brazo y lo tiro contra el suelo dejándolo boca arriba en visión de la persona que lo había dejado así)

Droid: Hagámonos. (Mirándolo desafiante)

Cy: Eso está mejor. (Poniéndose de pie siguiendo a su homologo a la zona recreativa)

-Entraron dispuestos a ver quién era el mejor de los dos en los juegos. Estuvieron horas haciendo diversas actividades y juegos llegando a usar los árcades más antiguos que nadie juega, era una excusa tanto para uno como para el otra en esto de la competencia ya que sabían que el objetivo de esto no era ganar si no ver las cualidades que los hace ellos mismos.

-Me sentía motivado en escribirlo y no podía aguantarme así que aquí os lo dejo.


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Porque es tan complicado?

¿Por qué es tan complicado?

Bueno volvemos al trabajo y a vernos aquí otra vez, siendo sincero con vosotros este capítulo ha sido difícil de hacer. No os lo toméis como excusa o algo por el estilo ya que si fuera por tiempo lo diría sin problemas, pero el problema fue expresar y relatar las personalidades de Starfire y Wildfire, no acababa de meterme en sus mentes para poder seguir adelante, pero he dado lo mejor de aquí y espero que os entretenga y satisfaga el capítulo.

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los Teen Titans, Los Derechos de Los Tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

(Starfire-Wildfire)

-En las lejanías de la cuidad más allá de los grandes edificios construidos volaban dos Titanes en dirección al bosque cerca de un precipicio donde se podría encontrar sus amigos desaparecidos. Ninguno de ellos intento entablar una conversación o estaban tan centrados en su búsqueda que era preferible dejarlo para otro momento, como se demuestra en los Tamarans, sus poderes están conectados con sus estados de ánimos en estos momentos ambos estaban mui preocupados y alerta de cualquier situación que se los presentara.

-Llegaron hasta un claro donde se podía ver un camino estaba con tablas de maderas en el suelo señalando un posible camino hasta la cima de la montaña de Jump City, bajaron y fueron recorriendo el camino mirando a todos lados solo para ver siempre los mismos árboles, algunos animales pequeños por supuesto también podían percibir el aroma limpio que emanaba de múltiples flores y plantas.

Star: ¡!Amigo Chico Bestia¡ (Gritaba en todas direcciones)

Wild: Por favor si estáis cerca de nosotros, hacédnoslo saber respondiendo con el mismo volumen. (Diciendo colaborando)

Star: Si estamos jugando al "Os escondéis luego yo tengo que contar para buscarte" lo siento, pero no estoy informado. (Intentando saber si estaban jugando)

Wild: Hermana Chica Bestia, estamos preocupados por tu bienestar. (Informando en la dirección de los arboles)

(Starfire se percató que su "Hermano de otro universo" uso la palabra "Hermana" en vez de "Amigo" y eso la deja algo curiosa, sintiendo que sus dudas no desaparecerían pronto decidió saber el significado de sus palabras.)

Star: ¿Me puedes explicar porque dices "Hermana" a Chica Bestia? (Pregunto)

Wild: En los Titanes todos son mi familia, confió en ellos para poner mi vida por delante para que ellos no salgan lastimados. (Mirándola)

Star: Nunca he llamado así a ninguno de mis amigos. (Desanimándose)

(Se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo con esta información nueva, se aventuró a arriesgarse en aprender la situación de convivencia con sus amigos.)

Wild: ¿Cómo me hablarías de tus amigos entonces? (Pregunto)

Star: Cuando los conocí en la invasión en la que me usaron de trofeo de guerra, eran extraños y con cualidades diferentes a la de cualquier humano de los que me habían hablado. (Explicando)

(Wildfire seguía a su lado caminando y estando atento a su historia)

Star: Con el paso del tiempo llegue a confiar en ellos, hubo momentos en los que ellos eran complicados y hacían las cosas difíciles como hablar de sentimientos o evitar entablar una conversación para resolver los problemas. (Seguía hablando)

Wildfire: Los Tamarans somos raza que aun siendo guerreros de nacimiento también somos de sentimientos y pensamientos abiertos, por eso lo que hacen ellos nos parece extraño ya que de su parte le parece de débiles abrirse hacia los demás y hablar de lo que les molesta. (Decía mirándola)

Star: Pero siempre que han tenido problemas he estado siempre en su ayuda, Robin con su lucha insana con Slade, Cyborg con su existencia de máquina y enemigo de hermano sangre, Raven la ayudamos con su destino y a derrotar a su padre malvado de otra dimensión y Chico Bestia…, (Se paró en su conversación como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada)

(Se dio cuenta de la realidad que no había afrontado en su momento, habían hecho daño a su amigo y acusado de un crimen que sin pruebas y mucho menos voz en su defensa. Nadie de su equipo le defendió, nadie le ayudo en sus momentos duros, Nadie le creyó en su declaración de que no fue el en aquel incidente con los químicos hace más de un año.)

Wild: Starfire? (Toco su hombro)

Star: Chico…. Bestia…, (Susurro)

Wild: ¿Chico Bestia? (Repitió confundido)

Star: Soy una amiga horrible y cruel. (Llorando y gritando apoyándose en un árbol)

Wild: ¿Puedo saber el significado de esas duras afirmaciones hacia ti misma? (Queriendo saber la culpa que ahora está apretando el corazón de su "Hermana".)

Star: Yo…. cruel… injusto…, (Decía entre respiraciones de sollozos entrecortados)

Wild: Tienes que controlarte para que pueda ayudarte y saber tu dolor hermana. (Cogía sus hombros para que le mirase)

Star: Esta… bien. (Aun recuperando el aliento)

Wild: Puedes tomarte el tiempo que haga falta, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites. (Mientras se sentaba en un banco que habían llegado hace un rato)

Star: Hace algún tiempo luchamos contra un delincuente con armadura electrónica llamado Adonis. (Empezaba mirándolo directamente, por miedo de que apartara la mirada de su historia)

(Por parte de Wildfire no cambio en ningún momento de aspecto o aparto su mirada de la suya, prestando atención de lo que le hace tener tanta angustia y malestar para decir que ella ha sido cruel. También noto que temblaba en el pensamiento de lo que ocurrió, esos son signos de desesperación hacia el miedo y el rechazo de tus seres queridos.)

Star: Nos enfrentamos a él y acabamos saliendo victoriosos, pero a Chico Bestia fue envuelto en productos químicos haciéndole cambiar a alguien más agresivo y durante los días siguientes nos alejamos del hasta que una noche Raven desapareció junto con Chico Bestia. (Haciendo una pausa para poder seguir.)

Wild: Puedes para si quieres. (Decía sabiendo que es doloroso)

Star: Estoy bien, si me detuviera en mi relato no creo que tuviera el valor de seguir otra vez. (Le afirmo)

Wild: Mui bien. (Le dedico una sonrisa)

Star: Al final de aquella noche encontramos a nuestro amigo con una forma nueva junto a Raven entre sus dientes, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que la había atacado y Robin estaba interrogando a Chico Bestia para que confesara. Pero el defendía su inocencia y declaro que no le haría daño por mucho que discutieran, hasta que por el estrés inducido en las amenazas de nosotros se acabó transformando en esa "Bestia", le persiguieron hasta que lo encontraron y había otra igual luchando contra Chico Bestia, pero por su parte gano des transformando a su copia revelando que fue Adonis que se roció con productos también. (Acabando su historia con lágrimas en sus ojos que no se detuvieron en ningún momento)

(En ningún momento Wildfire abrió la boca o se movió de su sitio siendo paciente e que acabara su relato. Entendiendo lo que causa el dolor y porque se piensa que fue parte de su culpa, ella siendo sensible igual que él sabe que ese dolor no se iría pronto, hasta que se perdone o le perdone esa persona y en ambos casos eso es difícil.)

Wild: Nadie le defendió y se dio por claro que él era el culpable, ¿verdad? (Adivinando le situación que hubo en su momento)

Star: Soy una amiga horrible, soy una glroforb. (Insultándose a ella misma)

Wild: Por favor no te aflijas de esta manera, todos cometemos equivocaciones en el camino hacia el futuro. (Intentando que no se hunda mas en la culpa)

Star: Lo peor es que lo di por resuelto porque se solucionó, pero no estoy libre de culpa en los hechos pasados que han oscurecido esos días. En cambio, él se esfuerza en hacernos felices a todos con sus "Chistes" que muchas veces no consigo entender, pero él siempre se lleva los momentos infelices con algún comentario para hacernos sentir mejor. (Dándose cuenta el papel que ha ejercido en el equipo)

Wild: Es un amigo de valor incalculable. (Estando de acuerdo)

Star: No puedo mirarle a la cara por los actos injustos que ejercí en su contra. (Mirando al suelo)

Wild: Auto culparse no te llevara a nada bueno, si de verdad tienes tanta culpa con mayor razón debemos buscarles para poder pedir perdón y ganarse su confianza. (Hablando suavemente)

Star: ¿Crees que me perdonara? (Pregunto algo asustada)

Wild: Si es igual que mi "Hermana Chica Bestia", te aseguro que hace mucho tiempo que lo habrá echo. (Poniéndose de pie para reanudar su camino)

Star: Eso sería lo más glorioso. (Dando un abrazo que su contra-parte acepto gustoso)

-En aquel viaje de encontrar a sus amigos fuera de la ciudad, encontraron sus propios problemas y asuntos que no habían resuelto. Es irónico que alguien tan cercano a ti sea el que te ayude en los momentos de mayor desesperación, pero también estaban sus amigos que cada uno con sus diferencias, pero al mismo tiempo más unidos que nunca.

-A sido muí duro relatar esta parte, pero todo merece la pena. E tenido que sacar el tema de "Incidente de la Bestia" porque la única que fue a consolar a Chico Bestia fue Raven, y eso me dio a entender que los demás no le pidieron disculpas o no le apoyaron en este incidente.


	6. Capitulo 6 Orgullo Parte 1

ORGULLO PARTE 1

-En esta parte me voy a esforzar ya que quiero sacar a relucir los detalles y características de ambos personajes, siempre me gusto este tipo de personajes y hare lo mejor que pueda en esta parte que por cierto este capítulo viene partido por dos, así me dará espacio para dar forma a lo que quiero que veáis. Con esto os quiero simplificar hacia qué rumbo tomara esta historia y los personajes en todo caso.

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los Teen Titans, Los Derechos de Los Tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

(Torre Titan – Raven y Draven)

-Ahora con los dos hechiceros oscuros en la sala común lo único que quedaba por hacer seria centrarse en las auras de sus amigos y encontrarlos antes de que provocaran algún desastre. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, pues a Raven le costaba concentrarse debido a las múltiples voces y discusiones que eran provocadas por su emoción.

(Mente de Raven)

Feliz: ¿Se habrá ido al parque a jugar?

Conocimiento: Es poco probable teniendo en cuenta que tenemos "visitantes" nuevos. (Haciendo énfasis en la palabra)

Grosero: No me gustan las visitas. (Reducto)

Afecto: Espero que se encuentre bien…, (Preocupada)

Rae: Podéis callaros para que me pueda concentrar. (Perdiendo la calma con una vena anchada en la frente)

Furia: Espero que no lo volvamos a ver. (Cerrando sus cuatro ojos rojos debajo de su capucha)

Tímido: N-n-no… No quiero que se vaya…. A sido muy bueno con nosotras siempre…, (Intentado no llorar por el comentario tan duro de su hermana emoción)

Furia: También ha sido un dolor en el culo desde que le conocimos, sus chistes, interrupciones en la meditación, nos mete en juegos, siempre tiene esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara como un niño y no lo aguanto más. (Declarando su opinión con furia evidente)

Sabiduría: Son esas mismas razones por la que lo necesitamos a nuestro lado, él nos brinda lo que no tenemos y tenemos que agradecer que gaste sus esfuerzos e intentos en estar siempre con nosotros aun si no lo admitamos. (Hablo con tono sereno)

Rae: Estoy de acuerdo con la mitad de Furia y la mitad de Sabiduría, es insufrible en todos los términos de la palabra, pero también es confortable tener a un amigo como él. (Dando la razón a ambas emociones)

Furia: ¿Estas admitiendo que te gusta tener a ese duende molesto? (Pregunto sin creer lo que estaba oyendo)

Rae: No estoy admitiendo esto a nadie en voz alta, (No lo admitiría a nadie que no fuera ella misma) pero he aprendido a vivir con él y no me gustaría perderlo o que saliera herido si lo puedo evitar. (Dejando al descubierto lo que piensa de su amigo)

Afecto: Puedes decir lo que piensas de verdad de él. (Entro en la conversación)

Rae: ¿No lo acabo de hacer?

Afecto: Eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera, pero tú no piensas del todo así en el. (Afirmándolo)

Furia: ¿Te crees que él piensa así de nosotras?, la última vez nos llamó "Rara" y seguramente nos vea como un bicho raro o peor. (Cogiendo su turno de la conversación)

Rae: Eso paso hace más de dos años y el no piensa así de "Mi" (Refiriéndose a ella misma que también es lo mismo para todas ellas), siempre se piensa que solo quiere jugar o distraerse de cualquier responsabilidad, pero lejos de todo eso demostró más de una vez que es tan responsable, serio y puede que su mejor cualidad es sus desintereses en sí mismo para hacer feliz a los demás a costa de la suya. (Sabiendo que esto es más un hecho que una verdad en si misma)

Feliz: Eso es verdad, más de una vez lo echo por la ventana y le amenazo con mandarlo a otra dimensión, pero nunca se detuvo en sus intentos para contarnos chistes y sacarnos de nuestra habitación. (Decía felizmente)

Rae: Si ya hemos acabado de este tema me gustaría poder encontrarlo para volver a tener mi habitación a mi alcance. (Apunto de centrarse para cerrar todas las distracciones)

Furia: ¿Estas totalmente segura "Líder Perra" de que lo que dices es verdad? (Pregunto con tono de curiosidad)

Rae: 1 No me gusta ese tono tuyo, 2 ese apodo te lo guardas si no quieres que te encadene como antes y 3 ¿qué es lo que preguntas? (Perdiendo la calma con mucha rapidez)

Furia: ¿Estas segura de que el piensa así de nosotras? (Repitió)

Rae: Estoy segura. (Respondió)

Furia: Entonces le vamos a poner a prueba. (Decía con mucha calma, pero se podía percibir una sonrisa en ese comentario)

Conocimiento: ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando en hacerle "Hermana"? (No estando segura de lo que se le podría ocurrir)

Furia: Dices tener bastante confianza en ese "Duende verde", pues si estas tan segura del quiero que le traigas a mi reino para probarle. (Su tono le hizo tener un escalofrió que recorrió toda la espalda)

-Muchas de las emociones son predecibles con ver de qué emoción estemos hablando. Feliz es agradable, enérgica y mui imperativa. Conocimiento es la parte razonable, lógica y ordenada. Sabiduría es de hechos, consejos y tranquila. Valiente es desafiante, bruta y peleona. Tímida es soledad, miedo e inseguridad. Grosero es sucio, desordenado y maleducado. Afecto es cariñosa, amorosa y suave hacia los que quiere y Furia es la parte cruel, sombría y de mal humor que también siendo su sangre demoniaca en ella.

-Ninguna de ellas espero que le propusiera nada en primer lugar a su yo real, debía de tener cierto interés en este tema o nunca se pensaría en esto. Ninguno de ellas dijo nada ya que esperaban la respuesta de su "Líder" ya que se le había preguntado a ella.

Rae: Ni hablar. (Siendo tajante)

Furia: Eso significa que no le tienes confianza al "Moco Verde". (Declaro como si fuera una verdad)

Rae: 1 Te aviso desde ya que no baya poniendo apodos degradantes a ninguno de mis amigos y 2 no me fio de ti en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra, eres mi mitad demonio y le puedes matar nada mas llegue a tu reino. (Dejando clara su idea)

Furia: Eso no sucederá. (Tranquilamente)

Valentía: ¿En que te basas para decir eso? No tenemos ninguna garantía de tu palabra. (Quitándole las palabras a Raven)

Furia: ¿Que os parece una apuesta? (Sintiéndose segura)

Conocimiento: ¿Apuesta?

Furia: Así es, si el demuestra que es de plena confianza colaborare al 100% en todo tipo de situaciones que se me necesite dentro de lo que cabe. (Dando su oferta)

Rae: Eso me cuesta mucho creerlo. (Siendo desconfiada)

Furia: Estoy dispuesta a que me sellen mis poderes entre el resto de mis hermanas para que te quedes más tranquila. (Diciendo para sorpresa de todas)

Sabiduría: Estoy interesada en saber qué pasaría si ganas esta apuesta. (Más preocupada por la respuesta que pueda dar)

Furia: Aparte del hecho de que he tenido razón de que solo es un humano cualquiera que se daría a la fuga al mínimo indicio de desesperación quiero hacerme cargo de tu cuerpo una vez al mes. (Declaro)

-En este punto de la conversación se puede llamar un "Punto muerto" entre Furia y Raven. Por un lado, si ganaba tendría la colaboración de todas las emociones y eso conlleva a un mejor uso de sus poderes, control sobre sus emociones dejando más libertad de sentir, libertad de mostrar más emociones y sentirse más como una chica de su edad.

-También está el riesgo de dejar a Furia todo un día en su cuerpo haciendo dios sabe qué y las consecuencias podrían ser mayores, acabaría dejando los Titanes, siendo rechazada allá donde vaya o volvería a Azharat para auto aislarse para asegurarse de que no hace daño a nadie. Son muchas ventajas y desventajas lo que pone en juego, pero peor sería no elegir alguna de ellas porque nunca se volverá a presentar una oportunidad como esta.

-Estaba tan concentrada en su mente que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercó a ella y la arranco de sus pensamientos dejándola algo sorprendida.

Drae: ¿Puedes dejar tu conversación con tus otros "Yo" para otro momento? (Decía cruzando sus pies delante de ella en posición de meditación)

Rae: Ojalá fuera tan fácil, no paran de molestarme constantemente. (Bajando su capucha para mirarle)

Drae: ¿Que estabais discutiendo? (Pregunto)

Rae: Nada importante. (Algo sorprendida pero no lo demostró por fuera, pero mintió para no dar mas detalles)

Drae: Vuelve a mentirme y te dejare aquí sola. (Declaro firmemente)

Rae: ¿Que te hace pensar eso? (No se esperaba una fuerte declaración como esa)

Drae: Soy tu, y sé que si no fuera nada importante no habrías estado treinta minutos tan concentrada en tu mente. (Demostrando su mentira)

-En casos como este Raven estaba más allá de sorprendida, que alguien le hable con más autoridad que ella solo pasaba con Robin. Claro que ella podría amenazarlo, enviarlo a otra dimensión o sacando al demonio que tiene dentro que normalmente funcionaria alguna de esas opciones, pero todo es no funciona cuando eres tú mismo quien estas intentando evitar.

Rae: Esta bien, lo siento por mentir. (Derrotada y siendo sincera)

Drae: Eso está mejor. (Dijo más suave)

Rae: Si hubieras sido otro te habría mandado contra el mar. (Confeso)

Drae: Las viejas costumbres tardan en morir. (Mirando a las ventanas)

Rae: Si.., (Suspirando)

Drae: No has respondido a mi pregunta. (Repitió)

Rae: (Cogió aire y lo saco lentamente) Como bien as deducido eran mis emociones que estaban algo descontroladas por este asunto de que Chico Bestia haya desaparecido. (Gran parte de eso era cierto)

(Draeven se quedó mirando esperando a que continuara.)

Rae: Hasta ahora no he podido concentrarme en mis poderes porque me interrumpen mi concentración y me impiden que funcione bien mis poderes. (Mirándolo a los ojos que eran también violetas)

Drae: Entiendo lo que me dices, también el por qué estas agitada emocionalmente y eso crea cierto estrés e impotencia por el hecho de que tus emociones andan corriendo como niños en un patio de recreo que es tu mente. (Asintiendo un par de veces)

Rae: Me alegro de que alguien entienda el calvario que estoy pasando. (Sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido antes)

Drae: Pero es tu culpa que están así de alteradas. (Acusadoramente)

Rae: ¿Qué? (Eso no lo esperaba)

Drae: Seré franco porque si te lo explico suavemente no te lo tomaras de la misma manera.

(Raven no respondió sabiendo que cualquier excusa no serviría de nada, discutir con uno mismo sabiendo como piensas es la peor elección y menos con lo cansada que estaba con toda esta charla junto con la anterior que tubo de sus emociones.)

Drae: Solamente "Tú" tienes la culpa de lo que te está pasando con tus poderes. Las emociones que están agitando tu cabeza son tuyas y de nadie más, ya que son parte de ti que te definen ya sean para bien o para mal. (Explico)

(Permaneció alerta a cada palabra que dice)

Drae: Cuando tienes estos "Problemas" por lo visto tu método es ignorarlos y bien cerrando comunicación con ellos esperando a que pase el problema. (Sabiendo lo que hablaba)

Drae: Así que, si queremos avanzar en esto y en la búsqueda de nuestros amigos desaparecidos te sugiero que te des prisa porque no podemos perder el tiempo. (Franco y directo)

-En todos los años que ella puede recordar nadie le había hablado así, como si fuera una niña pequeña que había roto un plato y le había echado la culpa a otra persona. Siendo Raven, hija de un demonio interdimensional, odiada por muchos, asustados por otros y conocida como la reina del hielo en algunos aspectos.

-Pero aquí estaba ella manteniendo el silencio lo mejor que podía ya que no tenía ningún argumento en contra, cada palabra y echo que había señalada su homologo eran ciertas, no podía seguir culpando a nadie ya que ella es la que ocasiona que se haga daño a si misma por las indecisiones de sus contrapartes emocionales.

Rae: Lo entiendo. (Dijo después de varios minutos de pausa)

Drae: Desde que se fueron todos había notado en ti una gran agitación emocional, como si no estuvieras de acuerdo con tus emociones. (Sentándose en el sofá bajándose la capucha)

Rae: Es por eso precisamente, mis emociones no están en sintonía conmigo y tienen desacuerdos o comentarios de cosas sin importancia. (Sentándose a su lado con las manos en su cabeza)

Drae: Te voy a preguntar varias cosas. (Poniendo un dedo en la barbilla pensando en ello)

Rae: ¿Que sería? (Con cansancio)

Drae: Antes de eso quiero que me digas si vas a ser sincero conmigo. (Mirándola fijamente)

Rae: Lo seré, no puedo seguir con esto de no pasa nada. (Colaborando)

Drae: Esta bien ¿Por qué no estás en sintonía con tus emociones?

Rae: No consigo que me escuchen o sigan mis indicaciones, da igual que les amenace o les grites nada funciona. (Exasperada)

Drae: ¿As probado a escucharlas?

Rae: Solo dicen cosas sin sentido o tonterías. (Declaro moviendo de un lado al otro su cabeza)

Drae: ¿Saber del bienestar de Chico Bestia es una tontería o un sin sentido? (Respondió en modo de pregunta en ese último comentario)

Rae: (Giro la cabeza deprisa para mirarlo, y se dio cuenta de que sabía que era por este tema que había comenzado en un principio) No, pero quizás quería hacerlo todo a mi manera sin tener en cuenta que es lo que siento.

Drae: Ya has encontrado la solución a tu problema, las emociones son como hijos nuestros que tenemos que guiar para saber qué papel tienen que aprender en un futuro. (Sonriendo ante su hallazgo)

Rae: E sido egoísta. (Sabiendo que la respuesta estaba siempre delante)

Drae: Eso es verdad, pero no seas dura contigo misma, nadie nos enseñó como debíamos manejar nuestros poderes ya que nadie era igual a nosotros. Incluso yo mismo tuve problemas en encontrar sintonía con mis emociones y poderes no hace mucho tiempo. (Recordando aquellos tiempos)

Rae: Espera¡, ¿Tú tienes perfecto control sobre tus poderes y emociones? (Queriendo saberlo)

Drae: Control no sería la palabra adecuada, pero sí que lo puedo manejar como quiera. (Respondió a su pregunta)

Rae: ¿Cómo llegaste a hacerlo?

Drae: Pues hice lo contrario a lo que estamos acostumbrados a hacer. (Respondió)

-Raven no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras. ¿Tenía que reírse de los chistes de Chico Bestia, vestir y poner maquillaje de Starfire, ayudar en el taller a ciborg o salir al centro comercial? No sabía si esos pensamientos eran serios o producto de la imaginación vertiginosa que le estaba ocasionando su mente.

-Draven no lo demostró en ningún momento, pero se estaba divirtiendo de ver como su "Hermana" estaba desesperada con todo este tema. Siendo sincero el también tardo en llegar a ese punto y tenía todo el derecho a que ella también lo supiera para que tenga la paz que había estado buscando.

Drae: Pedí ayuda. (Fue simple)

Rae: ¿Pediste ayuda? (Aun sin creerlo)

Drae: Se lo que piensas, somos personas orgullosas que ante todo lo último que queremos es que nos vean débiles y vulnerables, por eso no se nos ocurre nunca pedir ayuda ya que no está en nuestra naturaleza o mejor dicho nuestro "Orgullo" nos lo impide. (Sabiendo que le costaría creerlo)

Rae: Entiendo que todo es verdad sobre "Nosotros y el Orgullo", ¿Pero a quien le pediste ayuda con tus poderes? (Dándose cuenta de sus defectos y queriendo remediarlo)

Drae: Chica Bestia. (Sonriendo a ella)

Hasta aquí el capítulo, bufff me ha costado 7 horas para acabarlo y eso que no me tomo latas energéticas que si no me quedo sin dedos para el teclado. 

Esta es la primera parte que me ha gustado mucho hacerla, en la siguiente acabaremos con los problemas de Raven y sabremos qué pasa con nuestros amigos verdes. 

Si os ha gustado hacérmelo saber y unos bonitos comentarios ayudan a saber que estáis ay. También de paso si tenéis ideas para nuestros Titanes me encantaría leerlas jejeje.


	7. Capitulo 7 Orgullo Parte 2

ORGULLO Parte 2

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los Teen Titans, Los Derechos de Los Tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-El tiempo se detuvo en la enorme sala común, en Raven se puede apreciar la incredulidad y la enorme confusión que se percibe de ella y piensa en "Tiene que estar bromeando" o "¿Me estará tomando el pelo? ", esperanzada de que sería alguna de estas últimas para explicar la decisión de su compañero gemelo sobre pedir ayuda al miembro del equipo más lejano en esta cuestión.

-Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos esperando a que alguno hablara, pero parece que podrían estar así todo el día dado que a ambos les gusta el silencio y la buena tranquilidad de que la torre estaba vacía, sin el resto de sus integrantes. La diferencia notable entre ellos fue Draven, que inusualmente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que pocas veces se puede apreciar en alguien impasible y carente de diversión. Tocaba seguir adelante en resolver las dudas evidentes de su gemela ya que no lo comprendía y el arrojaría luz en esta niebla de confusión.

Drae: ¿Te ha comido la lengua Chico Bestia? (Echando unas risas en su chiste)

Rae: O_O

Drae: ¿Qué? Yo también tengo sentido del humor, sabes. (Defendiéndose)

Rae: O_O

Drae: Si tienes algo que decir te sugiero que hables, o te entrara alguna mosca de tener la boca abierta. (Volviendo a su yo monótono)

Rae: (Moviendo la cabeza barias veces para despejarse) Estoy tomando esto en serio lo que has dicho ¿verdad?

Drae: No ai moscas cerca, pero es mejor prevenir. (Haciéndose el tonto)

Rae: Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. (Exasperada y no estando de humor)

Drae: (Suspirando apoyándose en el sofá mirando al techo) Soy totalmente serio y cierto en lo que he dicho antes.

Rae: ¿Por qué ella? (Sin ver a un claro si decía la verdad)

Drae: ¿Por qué hemos nacido? (Respondió con otra pregunta)

Rae: (Pensando a que venía eso ahora, pero respondió igual) Para servir de portal a un demonio cruel y tirano desde otra dimensión. (Respondió con la memoria de su procedía de nacimiento)

Drae: Y sin embargo estamos aún vivos, sin marcas rojas en el cuerpo de nuestro destino encadenado, cesando al fin las pesadillas de nuestros peores miedos, viviendo una vida más allá de nuestra fecha de caducidad y lo más importante e impredecible de todo. (Enumero las improbabilidades de sus vidas dando conocimiento que el paso por lo mismo evidentemente)

(-Raven en un principio no sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo tiene una conexión en todo esto ya que él era su homologo y no hace estas cosas al azar.)

Drae: Tenemos una familia que se preocupa por nosotros, apoya incondicionalmente, nos acepta plenamente aun sabiendo quienes somos y de dónde venimos. Ellos nos quieren… y nunca voy a darles la suficiente gratitud que se merecen por lo que han hecho por mi… son los mejores. (Sonriendo)

-Algo hico "Clic" en Raven, estaba tan acostumbrada a su día a día con sus amigos que no había dado cuenta de lo mucho que han hecho por ella en todo este tiempo. Sabía que la habían ayudado a tener un hogar, a cubrirse las espaldas en los peores momentos de las batallas, luchado finalmente contra su padre demoniaco y librándola de influencia dejándola sentir. Pero ¿Dónde están las cosas pequeñas de todos los días?, las que se merecen recordar de ellos mismos, aceptaron su personalidad de "Gótica reprimida emocionalmente con algunos comentarios sarcásticos" aun cuando muchas veces no ayudaba, aceptaron lo rígida y a veces antisocial que era y siempre podía confiar en ellos si tenía algún problema por mui pequeño que fuera, aun cuando le costaba abrirse hacia su mejor intento en todo.

Drae: ¿Ya te has dado cuenta? (Preguntándola)

Rae: Sé a dónde quieres llegar… pero…, (Dudando)

Drae: ¿Pero…? (Repitió)

Rae: ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta? (Confundida)

Drae: A veces las cosas suceden por algún motivo, ya sea bueno o malo. (Respondió)

Rae: Como…, ¿Una casualidad? (Pregunto)

Drae: Se puede llamar de muchas maneras, pero siguiendo con la conversación que nos interesa, ya que nos hemos desviado un poco. (Haciendo un poco de memoria)

Rae: Tienes razón, aun me cuesta aceptar esta situación y parece que me vaya a dar un ataque cerebral…, (Suspirando frotándose las sienes)

Drae: Déjame ayudarte, acércate. (Pidió)

Rae: No soy de tomar pastillas. (Intento decir para saber lo que iba a hacer)

Drae: ¡ Zinthos Metrion Azarath ! (Tocando la cabeza de Raven)

-En un instante fue como si todo el peso que cargaban sus hombros desaparecía dejando una libertad interior que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, asombrada probo convocando sus poderes levitando varios objetos de la sala que los levanto sin apenas esfuerzos o concertación previa. Esto era algo con lo que no podía haber echo antes, sin una meditación y buen control de sus emociones previamente podría haber creado una fisura en la Torre o incendiado la cocina.

-Otra cosa que noto fue la ausencia de dolor de cabeza o molesta de algún tipo viniendo de ella, ya sean emociones revoltosas, poderes descontrolados etc…, Draven estaba en el mismo sitio mirando cómo estaba afectando esta nueva forma de usar sus poderes sin estrés o restricciones pensando si esta medida la ayudaría mejor a acelerar las cosas.

Rae: ¿Qué has hecho? (Sin poder creerlo aun)

Drae: Tómatelo como una "Trasfusión mágica" temporal. (Cruzando sus brazos)

Rae: ¿Me as traspasa sado parte de tus poderes mezclándolos con los míos?

Drae: y también he desecho la maleza provocada de estrés, de nada. (Decía algo socarrón)

Rae: Entonces así es como controlas tus poderes estando en sintonía completa con tus emociones, es impresionante y me siento ligera como una pluma.

Drae: Te he dado la oportunidad de experimentar como te sentirías si aceptaras a tus emociones en vez de obligarlas. (Dejándolo claro)

Rae: Puedo entenderme con la mayoría de ellas en todo tipo de situaciones, pero me falla la colaboración de una emoción en particular. (Decía mientras sacaba las cosas para hacerse un té para los dos)

Drae: Ira. (Adivino)

Rae: En mi caso se llama Furia, tengo muchos problemas para manejarla.

Drae: Esta emoción puede ser la más fácil o difícil de controlar dependiendo con qué fin, es la emoción que alberga los malos pensamientos, la desconfianza, el odio hacia todas las cosas y tiene el plus de ser nuestra parte de demoniaca que albergamos en nuestra sangre. (Informo cogiendo la taza de té que le había preparado)

Rae: Ahora las cosas se han puesto más difíciles en este sentido.

Drae: Explícate.

Rae: En pocas palabras Furia quiere hacer una apuesta. Si gano yo ella se comportará, dará su apoyo cuando se la requiera y mantendrá un buen balance con sus hermanas.

Drae: ¿Y si ella gana?

Rae: Tomara control de mi cuerpo una vez al mes. (Tomando un trago largo)

Drae: Hmmm. (Se recostó para estar mas cómodo)

-Durante los siguientes minutos solo hubo silencio, Raven lo miraba esperando que respondiera o por lo menos hiciera algún comentario sobre su apuesta. Draven por su parte se quedó en mismo sitio sentado mirando a las ventanas mientras se acababa su té con tranquilidad siendo indiferente al argumento de su hermana.

-Raven no era de perder la paciencia rápidamente, solo Chico Bestia había conseguido este logro, pero después de toda su explicación y sinceridad sobre ella misma su contra-parte no le respondió ni la miro. Odiaba ser ignorada o que no la tomaran en serio, pero alguien tenía que romper el silencio para dar una respuesta a esta encrucijada y no iba a esperar todo el día.

Rae: ¿Bas a decir algo? (Tardando de gritarle)

Drae: (Mirándola por primera vez dejando su taza con cuidad en la mesa) Aun no me has dicho en que consiste las "Reglas o Propósito" de esta apuesta. (Decía como si estuviera esperando a que ella acabara de infórmale)

Rae: (Suspirando con fuerza) Quiere que envié a Chico Bestia a su reino y ponerle a prueba para probar si merece nuestra confianza o demostrar que es igual que cualquiera y huiría al más mínimo indicio de miedo y desesperación. (Acabando sin mirarle)

Drae: Envíalo allí entonces. (Simplemente)

Rae: ¿No me has escuchado? Los riesgos son enormes. (Poniéndose a la defensiva)

Drae: Como los beneficios de la misma, ¿No confías en que tu amigo lo logre?

Rae: No confió en lo que puede pasar después de eso. (Imaginando diferentes resultados y todos negativos)

Drae: ¿Cómo crees que conseguí sintonía con mis poderes? (Diciéndole algo irritado con este sin sentido de conversación)

(Raven se giró mirándole con sorpresa)

Rae: Tu…. (Señalándolo)

Drae: Por eso te dije que pedí ayuda a controlar mis poderes tuve mis dudas, pero todo salió bien o demasiado bien. (Riéndose en voz alta en esta última palabra)

Rae: ¿Tú también hiciste la apuesta y la ganaste? (Pregunto)

Drae: No, a diferencia de ti yo estuve colapsado después de varios días intentando a la fuerza que mis poderes reaccionaran. Hasta que Chica Bestia vino una noche insistiendo en que no se iría hasta que estuviera bien, afirmando que estaba mui preocupada por mí. (Cerrando sus ojos)

Rae: (Esto me resulta familiar)

Drae: La intente echar de múltiples maneras, amenazándola con tirarla a otra dimensión, sacando mi forma completa de demonio e incluso le suplique que se marchara. Todo fue en vano, seguía en mi habitación sin despegarse de mi lado mirándome en todo momento como si no tuviera miedo de mí, se acercó y me repitió unas palabras que me dijo en un momento mui delicado de mi vida. (Dando vueltas a la sala mientras daba su explicación mientras Raven lo miraba)

Rae: (No será lo que me imagino que es ¿Verdad?)

Drae: Luego de estar un rato abrazándola de rodillas mientras lloraba, me recompuse y nos pusimos manos a la obra juntos para saber cómo salir de este aprieto que me había metido. (Acabo algo cansado de dar vueltas)

Rae: A ti también te hicieron daño. (Decía para estar segura de si es la misma situación que ella pensaba)

Drae: Así es. En un libro antiguo encontré dentro de sus páginas una hechicera encerrada injustamente por tener un destino maldito, me sentía identificado con ella y atraído por sus dulces palabras reconfortarles…,(Sentándose a su lado)

Raven: Puedo sentir el dolor de tu memoria. (Simpatizando)

Drae: (Asintiendo) Pero no eran más que engaños y manipulaciones por parte de una sirena mística, que fue encerrada en tiempos remotos por atraer a los hombres a sus brazos con su dulce e hipnótica voz para devorarlos. (Apretando sus puños)

Rae: En mi caso era un dragón vestido de un hombre noble con un destino injusto, me engaño. (Sintiendo una lagrima a punto de salir de sus ojos)

Drae: Somos dueños de nuestros errores, pero siempre se aprende a saber en quien se debe confiar y para mí fue tanto una mala experiencia como igual de buena.

Rae: Ilumíname con esa afirmación. (Sin ver donde estaba la parte positiva)

Drae: Uno de los Titanes me ayudó mucho esa noche, y con las siguientes palabras me abrí a experimentar más confianza hacia mis amigos en el futuro. "Crees que estas solo Draven, Pero no es así" (Secándose una lagrima)

Rae: (Se quedó paralizada por esas palabras, sabiendo mui bien quien se las había dicho)

Drae: Es verdad que también tuve situaciones con los demás, Android arreglando su coche, con Wildfire siendo el único amigo que tengo le aprecio y confió en gran medida, Robyn tenemos la misma personalidad, pero tiene unas paranoias y algunos trastornos de obsesión que tiene que pulir, pero es una gran líder.

-Para ellos la confianza, amistad y depender de alguien más eran cosas que desconocían y evitaban a toda cosa. Siendo hijos de demonios, repudiados desde una temprana edad, sin amor familiar en ninguno de los sentidos, haber pasado sus infancias apartados del resto del mundo y obligados a vivir creyendo que su destino era destruir el mundo.

-Sin embargo, aprendieron que la vida está llena de decepción y días felices por igual, es verdad que sus vidas era algo que no quieran, pero aquí estaban aprendiendo a confiar en alguien más con sus vidas y marcando una alta estima en lo que son hoy en día. Una Familia que estará unida en los buenos y malos momentos, tendrán diferencias, pero las resolverán. Todos sus caminos los han conducido hasta este momento juntando a un equipo de extraños afrontando cualquier reto.

Rae: Tenemos mucha suerte.

Drae: Si, pero acabando con este tema te sugiero que aceptes esa apuesta e informes a Chico Bestia de lo que tiene que hacer.

Rae: Cuando lo quiero lejos está encima de mí y cuando lo necesito desaparece. (Dijo suspirando)

Drae: Te sugiero que lo hagamos rápido antes de que llegue el invierno.

Rae: No sé a qué viene eso, pero aún falta siete meses y sinceramente no creo que tardemos tanto. (Evidente tono de no estar para bromas)

Drae: ¿Siete meses? ¿No estamos en octubre? (Mui confundido)

Rae: No, estamos en marzo. (Mirándolo mui confundida)

Drae: (Miro el calendario y por la ventana) Esto es malo.

Rae: ¿Que no supieras el día del mes?

Drae: Me refiero a que, aunque vengamos del mismo universo nuestro tiempo es diferente porque en mi universo estamos a octubre. Eso significa…. (Pensando bastante alterado)

Rae: ¿Qué significa? (Sin saber dónde llegaba con eso)

Drae: Que es posible que nuestra intromisión a este tiempo pueda afectar a futuras acciones o ocasiones algún problema. (Poniéndose en posición de meditar)

Rae: tenemos que darnos prisa para saber dónde están esos dos. (Repitiendo lo evidente)

Drae: Los he encontrado. (Abriendo los ojos de golpe)

Rae: Vale, ¿A cuanta distancia se encuentran?

Drae: (Se quedó en silencio con una cara de evidente furia)

Rae: ¿Te pasa algo? (Sin entender)

Drae: Están en la habitación de Chico Bestia. (Echando espuma de la boca, habiéndose preocupado por esa despreocupada y sabiendo que no estaban lejos)

Dios, tengo que decir que con esta parte he dado mucho tiempo e imaginación en los diálogos para que fueran lo más exactos posibles. E sacado a relucir muchos temas en conjuntos tanto pasados, presentes y algunos detalles de ellos. Cambiar las regencias del transcurso de los hechos en el otro universo era algo difícil, el dragón por la sirena, el tiempo atrasado en este universo y demás.

Pero me siento mui bien de acabarlo aquí ya que en la siguiente parte nuestros amigos verdes se pondrán al día sobre esto y quien sabe, puede que ocurra algo inesperado jejeje.

(Que conste en acta, odio a Malchior)

Muchos saludos y comentad que os a parecido.


	8. Capitulo 8 Hermanos Naturales

Hermanos de Naturaleza

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los Teen Titans, Los Derechos de Los Tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

(Momentos antes, Punto de vista Chico Bestia)

 _-El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue que serían fans vestidos igual que ellos, pero lo que no se explica es como entraron en la Torre y no detecta ningún olor diferente de estas personas disfrazadas._

 _-Mientras los demás estaban intentando aclarar esta situación, una mano tapo la boca de Chico Bestia y agarrando sus brazos a la espalda para que no se mueva._

 _Cb: MmmMMMmm… (¡!Colega¡)_

 _Voz Desconocida: Estate tranquilo y no pasara nada. (Le susurro en su oído)_

 _Cb: (¿Es una chica? Su voz es suave)_

 _-Le estuvo arrastrando sigilosamente sin que se den cuenta los demás hacia fuera de la sala común, hicieron su camino hacia la habitación de Chico Bestia donde le pidió que pusiera su código aun de espaldas de él._

 _-Cuando se abrieron las puertas fue empujado dentro intentando no caerse con las cosas que estaban en medio de su habitación, cuando se dio la vuelta vio una chica verde, con orejas puntiagudas, un uniforme parecido al suyo de la Patrulla, un cuerpo que nada tiene que envidiar de Raven y Starfire pero con un pecho algo modesto y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro._

 _Cb: ¿Por qué estas vestida y pintada como yo? ¿y cómo habéis entrado en la Torre? (Enfadado de esta broma de disfrazarse sobre ellos y entrar en su casa)_

 _Mb: Me llamo Mujer bestia o Chica Bestia y no estoy pintada tontito, (Riéndose al final) pero escucha esto. (Sacando un transmisor igual al suyo, lo conecto para escuchar la conversación del grupo)_

 _-Después de varios minutos de debate en la sala común resolvieron que eran sus "Yo" de otro universo, pero cambiados de género. En este punto ya se dieron cuenta de que faltaban ellos en el grupo y se pusieron en marcha para buscarlos._

 _(Fin Punto de Vista)_

(Chico Bestia – Chica Bestia)

-La situación era todavía confusa para Chico bestia pero sí que podía entender la mayoría de cosas que acaban de suceder, pero para su compañera que mientras escuchaba la conversación ajena estaba mirando las cosas de Chico Bestia y ojeando algunos trastos que estaban tirados.

-Ahora podía entender porque no había percibido diferentes olores en la Torre, pero no son iguales todos ellos ya que, aunque percibía un olor parecido al suyo no era igual, su olor era más suave, detallado, se podía diferenciar las hormonas que se perciben. comparadas a sus hormonas que eran agresivas las de una mujer eran sutiles y tentadoras lo que ayuda a diferenciar su olor del suyo.

-La pregunta que se hacía era ¿Por qué se lo había llevado a su habitación lejos de los demás?, por mucho que lo pensara solo llegaba a dos soluciones. La primera era que quería algo de él y segundo hablar con él en privado que tampoco hace gran diferencia con lo primero, mientras pensaba en ello seguía mirándola que solo hacía que dar vueltas mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo de aquí.

Ch: Me gustaría saber porque me as traído a mi habitación y ¿cómo sabias donde estaba? (Sentándose en su cama)

Mb: Primero, te he traído para comprobar y estar segura de varias cosas.

Cb: (Bueno es una mezcla de lo que pensaba)

Mb: Segundo, me imaginaba que tu habitación estaría en el mismo sitio que mi Torre.

Cb: (Parece lógico)

Mb: Y tercero…. (Poniéndose a su lado de la cama)

Cb: ¿Tercero? (Rascándose la nuca mientras la miraba)

Mb: Quiero conocerte. (Siendo clara)

Cb: ¿Conocerme en qué sentido? -Esto se está poniendo algo incómodo, por no decir que tengo a una chica en mi habitación igual de verde que yo- (Risita en su comentario)

Mb: Sé que estas nervioso, pero somos únicos en nuestro género por eso pienso que deberíamos congeniar y conocernos. (Hablando con un tono suave y agarrando su mano con la suya)

Cb: No sé si debería, además que nos están buscando. (Preocupado)

Mb: Aligue lo que veas mejor. (Dándole su apoyo)

Cb: Bueno…, -Supongo que no habrá otra oportunidad como esta- ¿Podrías dejarme tu comunicador? (Pregunto extendiendo la mano)

Mb: Claro. (Dándoselo)

Cb: ¿No me vas a preguntar si voy a llamar a alguien del equipo? (Preguntando con cautela mientras sacaba su dispositivo)

Mb: Si lo fueras a hacer ya lo habrías echo hace rato, -Dedicando una sonrisa- confió en ti ya que somos prácticamente iguales en muchos sentidos.

Cb: Esto es aun extraño para mí. (Apretando unos botones en ambos dispositivos)

Mb: Si, pero nuestras vidas no son normales. (Diciéndole mientras cepillaba su pelo)

Cb: Normal esta sobre valorado. (Montamente)

Mb: Te lo dijo tu padre ¿verdad? (Mirándolo con cierta simpatía)

Cb: ¿¡Como lo sabes¡? (Mui sorprendido ya que no lo sabía nadie)

Mb: Somos de universos iguales, lo que tú has vivido seguramente yo también. (Recordándole)

Cb: Sigo sin entender mui bien esto de los "Universos y Parecidos". (mirando sus dispositivos)

Mb: Digamos que te pones enfrente de un espejo que te refleja a ti mismo, pero en versión de mujer. (Explicando con un ejemplo algo pobre)

Cb: Ooooo…., entonces ya lo entiendo. -Si lo pones así es simple de entender- Ya he acabado con esto. (Devolviendo su dispositivo a ella)

Mb: ¿Qué as echo? (Mirando al comunicador sin muchos cambios)

Cb: E vinculado nuestros comunicadores para que bloquen la señal, así no nos encontraran si nos buscan por aquí. (Hinchando pecho de orgullo hacia su logro)

Mb: Baya, estoy impresionada. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer esto? -La verdad es que impresiona que sepa sobre electrónica- (Pensó para si misma)

Cb: Estaba harto de que Cyborg y Robin me controlaran allí donde fuera, así que me cole en su habitación mientras no estaba y entre en su ordenador para saber cómo hacer esto. (Sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado)

Mb: Pensabas que eras como un perro con collar, ¿Verdad? (Imaginándose como lo había tenido que pasar)

Cb: Mas bien pensaba que me trataban como un niño que necesitaba ir de la mano, –Dando su opinión sincera- pero eso también sirve. (Bastante alterado)

Mb: Comprendo mui bien tu dolor, hemos sido subestimados por nuestras personalidades y nuestra forma de pensar. -Se levantó de la cama para ir a su lado- Pero quiero que sepas que esas cosas no son verdad ya que, somos mucho más de lo que somos y podemos conseguir nuestras metas en lo que nos propongamos. (Abriendo sus manos para ofrecerle un abrazo)

Cb: No sé qué decir…, -Apartando su mirada a punto de llorar- es extraño contarle a un extraño que he conocido en unos momentos mis experiencias y malos momentos como si hubieras estado a mi lado siempre…, (Entre sollozos conseguía abrazarla)

Mb: Lo sé, pero recuerda que yo también he vivido ese tiempo así que indirectamente sí que he estado a tu lado, -Le decía suave al oído Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza para que sacara su tristeza- escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir y yo te contare todo sobre mi. -Sacando su cabeza del hombro para mirarle directo a los ojos- Seremos animales, pero también tenemos sentimientos y corazón. (Acabando con su declaración)

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Toda la tristeza que había guardado con el paso del tiempo, todo su dolor camuflado con una actitud de bromista, ese miedo a la soledad y el rechazo que se negaba a creer que tenía, había sido liberado como una manguera a presión. Lloraba, gritaba, estaba enfadado, estaba triste, sentía impotencia, un vacío por dentro de recordad cuan doloroso y duro ha tenido que recorrer el camino que le ha llevado hasta aquí.

-Chica bestia le abrazaba con la misma fuerza que él estaba haciendo, no le importaba que estaba gritando en su oído, no le importaba que alguien viniera y viera esto. Ella solo le importaba que su "Hermano" estuviera bien en todos los sentidos, sabe mui bien que guardar este tipo de cosas dentro solo genera más dolor y sufrimiento en uno mismo y por lo tanto a su destrucción. Las habitaciones de la Torre estaban insonorizadas y amortiguadas para absorber cualquier golpe o ruido desde dentro, no podía estar en un lugar mejor para alguien que quiere gritar, desahogarse y hacer todo el ruido que quiera.

-Estuvieron casi quince minutos arrodillados en el suelo, ella esperándole a que se recuperara dándole el tiempo que necesite y el por su parte estaba en un completo estado de ausente. Ahora se sentía mui frágil, como si el peso que hubiera estado cargando durante todos estos años se hubiera ido, se sentía libre aquel dolor que muchas veces se manifestaban en forma de pesadilla que no le dejaban dormir. No tenía fuerzas para nada mas, estaba agotado, la garganta la tenía mui desgastada y raspada, los ojos estaban secos y rojos de tanto llorar, no podía pensar en nada después de esta explosión emocional.

-Subiendo su cabeza para mirar a su compañera, ella entendió el gesto y le ayudo a acostarlo en la cama. No hacía falta palabras o abrir la boca para hablar, el cruce de sus ojos era la mejor comunicación que podían tener a su disposición. Mientras se recuperaba, Chica bestia fue al baño privado de la habitación para traerle un vaso de agua que el agradeció y encendió unas varillas de incienso para hacer el habiente más relajante.

-Durante la ultima hora, Chica bestia le ofreció contarle su vida y algunos detalles que marcaron su vida. Chico bestia no la detuvo en su charla estando demasiado cansado y sabiendo que una discusión solo agravaría su estado, así que escucho sin interrumpirla. Era increíble lo parecida que era su vida con la suya, pareciera que fuera el mismo quien la estuviera narrando, sus padres, el accidente del mono, sus poderes, La Patrulla Condenada (Que en su universo se llama "La Liga Maldita"). Incluso tuvo un flechazo con un chico rubio llamado Terran, pero la diferencia de entre ellos era que el los engaño desde el primer momento utilizándola como le pareció más conveniente y rompiéndole el corazón junto a la confianza que había depositado en él, al final acabó siendo derrotado y puesto en una prisión donde confeso que había estado ayudando a una mujer mercenaria a cambio de controlar sus poderes.

-Mientras escuchaba se dio cuenta de que también tenía mucha de su personalidad juguetona, socarrona, presumida, hacia juegos de palabra y algún chiste o broma en su momento. También le gustaba divertirse, hacer reír a la gente, ayudar cuando sea necesario. Lo que se diferencia era que es una chica, le gustaba ir a comprar ropa, leer revista de actualidad, horóscopos, moda, maquillaje y le gusta los chicos. Se paró un momento porque se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y le parecía extraño aquello.

Mb: Oye, ¿no hace calor aquí? (Haciéndose aire)

Cb: Si, estamos casi a primavera por eso se nota el cambio de temperatura (Se levantó para abrir un poco su ventana)

Mb: ¿! Que has dicho¡? (Girándose de golpe para mirarlo)

Cb: ¿Se nota el cambio de temperatura…? (Repitió la ultima parte)

Mb: Antes de eso. (Siendo más clara)

Cb: ¿Estamos casi a primavera…? (Recordando lo primero que dijo)

Mb: Si, ¿estamos a primavera? (Pregunto algo confusa)

Cb: Si, mira mi dispositivo. (Dándole su comunicador que enseñaba la hora y el día del mes)

Mb: Pues el mío no pone lo mismo. (Enseñando el suyo)

Cb: Entonces…, ¿Me he equivocado de día? (Mirando el tiempo sin saber que si era la hora correcta o no)

Mb: Yo diría más bien que yo me he equivocado de tiempo. (Decía mirando pensativa por la ventana)

Cb: Colega me lo puedes resolver, me duele el celebro. (Sacudiéndose la cabeza)

Mb: De donde nosotros venimos es octubre mientras que aquí es marzo eso quiere decir que, aunque vengamos de universos iguales nuestro tiempo no es el mismo. (explicando lo mejor posible)

Cb: Baya, eres mui inteligente resolviendo esto tu sola. (Mui impresionado)

Mb: Tan solo utilice mi celebro, antes no lo usaba mucho - Mirando el techo - hasta que decidí hacerlo y poder ser mejor persona para todo el mundo. (Superando)

Cb: Yo no podría hacerlo. (Bajando su voz)

Mb: Eso es mentira – Le decía levantando la voz – eres tan capaz como cualquiera de utilizar tu celebro, yo he podido hacerlo así que tú también puedes hacerlo. – Agarrando sus hombros – ¿Que te lo impide? (Pregunto)

Cb: Mi pasado… no puedo…. es demasiado con estos recuerdos. (Mirándola con cansancio)

Mb: Lo sé, yo también tuve problemas con eso y no lo habría conseguido si no hubiera tenido ayuda. (Poniéndole en la cama para que este mas cómodo)

Cb: ¿Quién te ayudo? (Pregunto un poco demasiado rápido)

Drae: Fui yo. (Declarando su presencia junto con Raven en la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta)

-En este punto ellos se miraban unos a otros, pero lo que no se esperaban era que la contra parte de Raven usaran sus poderes para agarrar Chica Bestia y la dejara pegada en la pared aun con sus poderes activos para que no se despegara. Chico Bestia estaba tan agotado emocionalmente como físicamente que solo miraba la escena como si supiera lo que pasaría. Raven por su parte se acercó lentamente hacia él, con cuatro ojos rojos mirándole lo normal sería que se asustara o pidiera perdón por cualquier razón, pero noto enseguida su falta de color en la piel dejando un verde pálido, sus ojos antes verdes como un bosque ahora sin el brillo ocasional dejando unos ojos verdes apagados mezclados con una irritación roja bastante evidente.

-Era claro que no podía hacerle nada en su estado, es verdad que es un demonio y no está en su naturaleza dejar pasar algo por alto, pero podía posponerlo hasta que esto se aclare. Dejando zanjado su debate solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Rv: ¿Que te ha pasado?

-¿Qué os ha parecido? Por lo menos para mí ha estado bastante bien y no lo digo porque soy yo quien lo ha escrito (Aunque nadie me echaría la culpa si lo hiciera) pero dejando en claro algunas cosas. Chico bestia es mi personaje favorito y me suelo identificar en algunas cosas, y en esta historia lo relato un poco más mayor con unos 17 años de edad, menos tonto de lo que sale en la serie porque a mi forma de verlo desde que tiene 14 en la serie hasta los 17 uno aprende y madura un poco, así que, aunque conserve sus rasgos y algunas de sus tonterías lo intentare interpretar como un adolescente más.

-Otro punto será que en la siguiente le daré el mismo desempeño que he hecho en este haciéndole igual o más largo, porque cuantos más personajes en un sitio más argumento. Así antes de que se me olvide en esta historia quiero añadir que tendremos la apuesta cercana de Raven en marcha y que se mezclara con la temporada de celo de Chico Bestia, (SPOILER) Ya sabéis lo que se avecina con esto jejejeje. (Dejad vuestro comentario si creéis que os ha gustado o voy bien con este hilo argumental)


	9. Capitulo 9 Reunión por Partes

Reunión Por Partes

-Poneos cómodos porque esto va para largo ya que me he esforzado más que nunca en esta parte, tengo que decir que si consigo que cada parte sea así tendré mucho que simplificar en la historia. -

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño m de los Teen Titans, Los Derechos de Los Tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

Rv: ¿Qué te ha pasado? (Mirándole sin cambios)

Cb: -Girando su cara poco a poco hasta mirarla con cansancio- Si has venido a gritarme o reñirme sobre alguna cosa, te digo que ahora no tengo tiempo ni ganas. (Se acostó en la cama con cuidado)

Rv: Solo te había hecho una pregunta sobre tu salud, ¿Y crees que te voy a gritar? (Levantando una ceja)

Cb: ¿Te crees que no te he visto entrar con la intención de hacerlo con tu "Forma cosa Demonio" nada más te acercabas? (Respondió con voz evidente de dolor y cansancio)

-Raven se quedó en silencio sabiendo que tenía razón, era evidente que no estaba ayudando haciendo las cosas de la manera tradicional, así que cambio un poco de actitud para ver si puede llegar a buen puerto sobre esta situación. –

Rv: Tienes razón y lo siento, es solo…, (Empezaba diciendo, pero fue cortada)

Cb: No me interesa tus excusas o lo que creyeses, - Girando su cabeza para mirarla mientras aún estaba acostado en su cama- estoy seguro de que ha pasado algo y como es costumbre, la culpa es de Chico Bestia y has venido directamente para gritarme primero sin preguntarme si se algo al respecto o si tengo algo que ver. (Dolor en sus palabras por la desconfianza evidente de su compañera)

Drae: No debería meterme en vuestra conversación, pero tienes razón Chico Bestia en lo que has dicho sobre Raven – Acercándose a su cama – no es ninguna sorpresa que te trate así, pero está claro que hay más de una forma de resolver las cosas que simplemente haciendo suposiciones sin ninguna prueba. (Defendiéndole de Raven)

Cb: Eres mucho más comprensible y pacifico que Raven, te daría un abrazo, pero estoy mui débil. (Intentando darle una sonrisa)

Drae: Gracias, ¿puedo suponer que has tenido un arrebato emocional que te ha llevado a tu estado actual? (Suponiendo)

Mb: Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo, que he estado con el todo el rato y nos habríamos librado de darle más trabajo. (Replicando mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón de energía oscura que la tenía pegada a la pared)

Drae: No te he pedido tu opinión, -Diciéndole con dureza y enfado evidente- puesto que no estás en condiciones de hacer nada te ayudare poniéndote a dormir bajo un hechizo que al mismo tiempo hará que recuperes tus fuerzas en unas horas, ¿Te parece bien? (Pidiendo permiso para hacerlo)

Cb: Te lo agradecería, pero me gustaría hacer una cosa antes. (Débilmente intentaba decir)

Rv: No estás en condiciones de hacer nada en tu estado. (Intentando meterse en la conversación, ya que fue ignorada desde hace un buen rato)

Cb: No estoy hablando contigo, -Mirándola para después cambiar su mirada a su contra parte- hablo con él. (Siendo claro que sus acciones pasadas no serán olvidadas pronto)

Rv: Como sea. (Sintiéndose mal por esta situación)

Drae: ¿Qué quieres hacer? (Pregunto)

Cb: Me gustaría presentarme como es debido hacia vosotros, -Señalando a él y su contra parte, que seguía en la pared- Me llamo Chico Bestia. (Extendió la mano hacia Draven)

Drae: -Mirando su mano- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, -Siendo verdad- pero nunca nos presentaron como se debía, Me llamo Draven. (Apretando su mano suavemente)

Mb: Me llamo Chica Bestia, aunque me puedes llamar hermanita "Osito Bestia". (Riéndose del apodo que le ha puesto)

Cb: Gracias, a los dos. (Sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo parece que le pesa la cabeza)

Drae: Suficiente de presentaciones, tienes que descansar – Poniendo una de sus manos frías en la frente de Chico Bestia- acércate un poco para que pueda ponerte a dormir. (Se acomodó un poco más cerca y él se acercó a su oído)

(Mente de Raven)

-Durante todo ese tiempo que había estado en la habitación de Chico Bestia, se dio cuenta de que no era tan desordenado como había visto hace algunos años, el hecho de que su compañero se había enfadado con ella era compresible ya que sin ninguna explicación le iba a gritar, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué le iba gritar o reñir? No tenía nada, ningún argumento pensado, ninguna prueba contra de él, solo iba allí con esa intención y la hacía ver como una idiota insensible.

Feliz: parece que Bestita esta para el arrastre. (Mirando su piel verde pálida)

Tímido. El…. n-n-nos-…nos odia y… le hemos…. echo daño. (Llorando en el suelo con las piernas juntas en su cabeza)

Conocimiento: Es evidente que son muchos factores lo que le han podido poner en esta situación -Limpiándose sus gafas- recuerden que su estallido ha sido reciente y no está a pleno rendimiento. (Dando su opinión)

Grosero: Ella le ha llamado "Osito Bestia", ¿Cuánta confianza ha conseguido mientras no estábamos cerca? (Haciendo hincapié en el apodo)

Rv: Esto no llega a ninguna parte, si vais a decir algo que contribuya a lo que pasa aquí, soy todo oídos. (Anuncio a sus emociones)

Furia: Es tarde para decir ¿"Te lo dije"? (Cogiendo su oportunidad de hablar)

Rv: Esto no ayuda, no me ha abandonado, solo está enfadado, y con razón. (Informo)

Furia: Ese es el primer paso y tengo que admitir que ha aguantado mucho de ti en estos años, -Dando un cierto respeto ante la insistencia y perseverancia del chico verde- pero ahora que tiene una amiga nueva, será lo mismo que antes cuando estaba la traidora rubia. (Riéndose en voz alta)

Tímido: ¿E-e-estaremos… S-solos otra vez? (Preguntando con lágrimas)

Furia: No necesitamos a nadie, hemos estados solos desde que tenemos memoria, -Hablando a todos en general- ¿Porque un duende verde, sucio, infantil y pesado tiene que dar la diferencia? (Esperando una respuesta)

Sabiduría: Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta. (Dando su presencia en esta discusión)

Rv: Estamos haciendo un lió grande que no llega a ningún lado. (Intentando romper esta conversación)

Sabiduría: Tenemos que acabar esta disputa para no sacarla otra vez en un futuro, -Siendo clara en esto- respondiendo a tu pregunta hermana Furia, lo que hace que nuestro compañero verde sea diferente del resto de las personas es obvio y a la vez difícil de ver. (Algo enigmática)

Furia: ¿Puedes ser clara por una vez y dejarte de esas mierdas de palabras con doble sentido? (Perdiendo la calma en su voz)

Conocimiento: Lo que quiere decir Sabiduría es que, sin darnos cuenta nos hace falta estar a su lado, -Empezando con su teoría, Sabiduría simplemente asintió dándole el permiso de continuar- él ha estado con nosotras durante tanto tiempo que nos hemos "Acomodado" a su presencia.

Furia: ¿Nos hemos vuelto dependientes de ese mutante? (Pregunto sin saber de verdad la respuesta)

Conocimiento: Digamos que, para explicar bien esta situación debo poner un ejemplo que podamos entender todas. (Pensando en cual sería mejor)

Rv: ¿Es tan complicado de explicar? (Sintiendo curiosidad)

Sabiduría: En realidad es simple, digamos que hemos sido un gato callejero durante toda nuestra vida, -Cogiendo su turno para la explicación- siempre sola, no dependiendo de nadie, en soledad sin ninguna compañía exterior, – Raven no estaba cómoda con que se le comparara con un gato- pero desde hace tiempo hemos sido "Adoptados" por Chico Bestia en un sentido emocional. (Dando a entender su punto)

Conocimiento: Si bien he entendido, significa que Chico Bestia ha sido nuestro faro de emociones positivas, confianza, amistad, compañerismo que nos brinda para abrirnos más de forma emocional, ¿es ahí donde quieras llegar? (Pregunto, dándole una respuesta de una sonrisa)

Rv: ¿Me estás diciendo que he llegado a confiar y depender de él y que gracias a eso soy más libre para probar cosas nuevas? (Intentando adivinar)

Feliz: Yo si lo entendí, y quiero que siga a nuestro lado. (Informando de su opinión)

Furia: Estáis todas locas, -Declaro con cansancio- ¿no os acordáis lo que nos hizo ese maldito dragón? – Sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda de Raven ante el recuerdo- no podemos confiar en nadie o acabaremos sintiendo el mismo dolor de entonces, es mejor no confiar en nadie, que luego nos traicionaran y seremos vulnerables. (Explicando sus motivos)

Rv: Tienes razón. (Declaro)

Furia: Menos mal que as entrado en razón. (Lo decía con una sonrisa grande)

Rv: Pero, para saber seguro si hemos tomado la decisión correcta de confiar o no en alguien más – Dirigiéndose a su emoción negativa en este punto- tenemos que realizar la apuesta, ¿No crees? (Sabiendo que esa era la conclusión)

Furia: Claro, pero tengo una última sugerencia.

Rv: Habla.

Furia: Estoy pensando en subir la apuesta. (Revelando lo que tenía en mente)

Conocimiento: ¿Eso que conlleva? (Preguntando con cierto miedo)

Rv: No se puede subir más la apuesta de lo que esta, no tienes nada más que ofrecer o hacer. (Diciendo lo que parece obvio)

Furia: Ofrezco completa cooperación sin discusión o quejas en lo que se me necesite, sea cual sea. (Lo que viene siendo una sumisión en toda regla)

Rv: Eso te dejaría sin voz o voto en lo que yo te pida, -Deduciendo – pero no me gusta lo que tú quieres a cambio. (Esperando su respuesta)

Furia: Quiero un cuerpo propio. (Decidió)

Conocimiento: Eso sería imposible, dado que no hay nadie más con nuestro metabolismo y constitución física. (Dejaba en claro)

Sabiduría: Lo que te llevaría a cambiar lugar con Raven para que ella fuera una emoción y tú la anfitriona. (Sabiendo que eso sería malo en todos los sentidos)

Rv: ¿Por qué has decidido eso? (No queriendo darle su cuerpo)

Furia: Como nuestras hermanas han señalado, ese florero con patas es muí esencial para nosotras, – Mirando a Conocimiento y Sabiduría- en el caso de que ganara no me opondría y estaría feliz de saber que hay alguien del cual podamos confiar aparte de nosotras, por mucho que lo odie. -Dejando claro esa parte- Pero si pierde no necesitaremos a nadie y me haría cargo de tu vida. (Acabando con su idea)

-Para Raven esto era como volver al punto de partida, pero con mayores consecuencias y beneficios casi igual de peligrosos en ambos sentidos, nunca imagino que en solo un día se le complicaría tanto su vida personal como la de alrededor, esto estaba cada vez más difícil para ella, pero por suerte tiene a su contra parte para beneficiarla en asistencia y buenos consejos sobre sus futuras decisiones.

Drae: Nosotros ya hemos acabado de nuestra charla, cuando estés lista para venir me lo dices. (Rompiendo su conexión con sus emociones y haciéndola saber que se dirigía a ella)

Mb: Baya parece que este apunto de tener una aneurisma -Mirándola por todas partes- ¿tal vez sea el mismo problema que tuviste tú? (Dirigiéndose a Draven)

Rv: No os he escuchado hablar en ningún momento. (Sabiendo que no había escuchado a nadie hablar en la habitación)

Drae: Tenemos un vínculo telepático donde podemos hablar. (Informo)

Rv: ¿En serio? Yo creo que daría mucho más dolor de cabeza. (Dudando sobre ellos)

Mb: Es mucho más simple y cómodo en este modo, -Saliendo de la habitación con ellos- así no tenemos que gritar, no saben de lo que discutimos y no molestamos a nadie. (Informo sobre los puntos validos)

Drae: Se te olvido decir la parte de que si se rompen nuestros dispositivos podemos comunicarnos por este medio. (Añadiendo)

Rv: Pero este tipo de "Vínculos" no se hacen a la liguera con cualquiera, - Hablando con ellos mientras avanzaban a la sala común dejando a Chico Bestia dormido- se tiene que hacer ciertas condiciones para que funcione. (Sabiendo mui bien que lleva riesgo)

Drae: Esas condiciones ya las hemos cumplido sin problema, además, nuestro vinculo es mucho más fuerte que un vínculo simple. (Entrado en la sala común)

Rv: ¿¡Habéis hecho un enlace completo!? (Mui sorprendida)

Mb: Se podría decir así, – Mirando a Draven para saber si era así, a lo que el asintió- no tienen ni idea de la de líos que me librado gracias a este enlace. (Poniéndose un vaso de agua)

Drae: "Te he librado" (Corrigiendo)

Mb: Y yo te lo agradezco mucho, mi pequeño demonio Rae. (Cogiendo una mejilla mientras la estiraba suavemente)

Drae: ¿Que he dicho de llamarme así? (Apartando su mano de la cara)

Rv: ¿Así que "Pequeño demonio Rae"? (Divirtiéndose ahora de su apodo)

Drae: Tu encima no le sigas el juego, - Mirándola sin nada de humor- te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. (Ahora mirando a Chica bestia mientras serbia dos tazas de té)

Mb: Te llamado así durante mucho tiempo, ¿cuándo te acostumbraras? (Poniendo a mirar su comunicador mientras hablaba)

Drae: Cuando el infierno se congele. (Declaro, Entregando una taza a su contra parte)

Rv: A mis ojos parece que esta conversación os divierte. (Poniendo en duda)

Mb: Tenemos este tipo de temas casi todo el tiempo, -Explicando ahora cerca de Raven- pero la diferencia es que ahora podemos tener conversaciones sin gritarnos o enfadarnos por tener la razón ya que, lo único que queremos los dos es expresarnos dando una opinión sincera. (Sentándose a su lado en el gran sofá)

Rv: Estoy Impresionada, - En su mente estaban igual- Lo que pasa a menudo aquí es…. (Empezando a contarles algunas cosas)

-La conversación fue por diferentes rumbos sin tener un objetivo claro, es casi lo mismo que salir con un barco a navegar sin tener una brújula. Draven señalaba muchos puntos de la conversación sin prestar casi atención mientras cogía un libro, Chica Bestia sabiendo que no tardaría en empezar a leer se centró en hablar con la contra parte de su compañero, queriendo saber cómo eran su estilo de vida por aquí, Raven por su parte era gratamente disfrutando de su tiempo con la contra parte de su compañero muchas veces molesto, aun se notaban los rastros de personalidad y forma de hablar de ambos, pero era mucho más comprensible y detallada a la hora de dar un argumento, sin tener que hacer una broma cada rato.-

Rv: Sabes, no pensaba fueras tan culta sabiendo todas esas cosas. (Admitiendo)

Mb: Oooo… me vas hacer poner más verde de lo que estoy. (Riéndose con ella)

Drae: La mayoría se las he enseñado yo. (Revelando su truco mientras seguía leyendo)

Mb: ¿No estabas leyendo? (Haciendo un puchero)

Drae: También tengo oídos, estoy usando los ojos para leer y los oídos para escuchar. (Aclaro)

Mb: Nadie ha pedido tu opinión en esta conversación de chicas. (Poniendo un punto a su favor)

Drae: Lo siento, la próxima vez me arrancare las orejas para no escuchar tu "Importante Charla de Chicas". (Burlándose de ella)

Mb: Gracias. (Siendo sarcástica)

Rv: Hace un buen rato que me gustaría haceros una pregunta. (Siendo sincera)

Drae: ¿De qué se trata? (Cerrando su libro)

Mb: Somos todo oídos. (Señalando sus orejas de elfo)

Rv: Bueno… es que me parece extraño vuestro comportamiento. (Revelando su duda)

Drae/Mb: ¿Nuestro comportamiento? (Diciendo a la vez mientras se miraban entre sí)

Rv: Lo pondré más claro, me parece un poco fuera de lugar que se lleven tan bien aun cuando Chico Bestia y yo nos tiramos de los nervios mutuamente. (Siendo más clara en este echo)

-Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala donde nadie hablo, Raven esperaba alguna queja de alguno de los dos o bien una excusa de este tema, pero solo se miraron entre si y luego me miraron a mí, me preguntaba si les había ofendido por mi pregunta, pero antes de que abriera la boca para disculparme hubo un hecho que me dejo de piedra, empezaron a reírse los dos, tanto mi contra parte como Chica Bestia no pararon de riese hasta pasar unos minutos para calmarse, hasta que por fin hablaron. -

Mb: ¿Esa era lo que estabas pensando todo este tiempo? (Aun con alguna risa)

Rv: Si.

Drae: Esta claro que te sientes confundida por este hecho, pero todo tiene una buena explicación. (Respirando con dificultad después de esas risas)

Mb: Si, lo tiene. (Poniéndose de acuerdo)

Rv: ¿Me lo podrían explicar?

Mb: En realidad no. (Siendo directa)

Rv: ¿Porque?

Drae: Te puedo dar muchos motivos…. (Empezando con su discurso)

Mb: ¡Espera! Tengo una idea. (Saltando del asiento)

Rv: Esto no me gusta. (Sabiendo que nada bueno puede salir de ella)

-Simplemente se miraron entre si cambiando ligeramente de expresión entre sí, dedujo que estaban hablando por el vínculo que habían formado. No tardo mucho tiempo para que acabaran y se pusieran más cómodos en sus asientos. –

Drae: Hemos decidido que te lo explicaremos.

Rv: Eso no es todo ¿Verdad? (Sabiendo que ocultaban algo)

Mb: A cambio de que tú nos respondas a una pregunta cada uno que tenemos de ti. (Revelando su idea)

Rv: ¿Qué clase de preguntas? (Siendo precavida)

Drae: Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. (Informo)

Rv: -Lo pensó un momento, hasta que vio que no tenía otra opción- Muy bien, estoy lista. (Esperando sus preguntas)

Mb: Las damas primero. (Declaro primero)

Drae: Si lo que tú digas. (Mirándola)

Mb: ¿Qué sabes de la vida de Chico Bestia? (Pregunto)

Rv: -Fue una pregunta que no la esperaba- Pues sé que viene de la Patrulla Condenada y su nombre es Garfield, aparte de eso no se nada que no sea un adicto a los videojuegos y amante del tofu. (Diciendo todo lo que sabes)

Mb: Eso es preocupante…. (Hablando para sí misma)

Rv: ¿Eso es preocupante? (Repitiendo en modo de pregunta)

Mb: -Le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos con un toque de preocupación- ¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez en, como le ha tratado la vida ha Chico Bestia? -Subiendo un poco el volumen- ¿En todos estos años viviendo contigo y haber pasado momentos de riesgo, nunca te has interesado por la vida de ha quien consideras tu "Familia"? (Poniéndose de frente a ella)

-Raven estaba en un sin palabras, no solo por el arrebato inesperado y subida de tono. Fue en la gran verdad que la había dicho, no sabe nada de él, de su vida solo sabe lo que hace cada dia, ni quien le conocía, ni quien fue o simplemente algo de idea.

Drae: Cálmate, es normal en estos casos, - le dijo con una mano en su hombro- nunca piensa en nadie más que en sí misma. (Cruel fue sus palabras, pero la verdad fue peor)

Rv: Es… pero…. (Estaba en una pérdida de palabras)

Drae: No necesitas responder, ahora toca mi[A1] pregunta. (Decidió)

Rv: (Aun seguía con la pregunta anterior, pero tenía que seguir adelante)

Drae: ¿Que ha sucedido con tus emociones esta vez? (Siendo claro en su pregunta)

Rv: -Sabe que no gana nada evitando la pregunta- Furia me ha propuesto una completa colaboración y desempeño en todo lo que le pida, pero si pierdo le tengo que dar mi cuerpo. (Mirándolo directamente)

Drae: Interesante, -se quedó pensando un momento- esto solo se puede solucionar arriesgándose. (Simplemente)

Mb: Es su única salida. (Coincidiendo con el, estando de espaldas a ella)

Rv: Tendre que meditar mucho luego para poder mandar a Chico Bestia allí. (Se levantó para irse)

Mb: Solo si el accede, ¿No crees? (Poniendo en duda frenando su intento de irse)

Rv: ¿Qué motivos tendría de no ayudarme? (Preguntando)

Mb: ¿Qué motivos tiene para ayudarte? (Respondió)

Drae: En mi sincera opinión, imagino que te ayudara no importa lo que pase, ya que es una persona que si está en su mano ayudar a alguien se dejara la piel en el intento si hace falta – explicando su punto de vista- pero la cuestión es, ¿Qué as echo tu por el para que te ayude? (Sabiendo por donde va esa pregunta)

Rv: Le he defendido en la batalla siempre que he podido y curándole. (Señalo)

Mb: Eso es lo que hacen los compañeros de equipo, no es una respuesta válida y tú le tiras contra la ventana hacia la costa. (Refutando el echo)

Drae: No tienes nada que ofrecerle, en cambio él ha hecho lo posible para sacarte de tu habitación y que puedas relacionarte con los demás. -Señalando punto por punto- A mi modo de ver las cosas tu eres quien más le debe y la que menos le ofreces.

Rv: - Se sentía mal por dentro, no podía pensar en nada- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? (Pidiendo ayuda)

Drae: No es nuestra responsabilidad responder a lo que tienes que buscar. (Dejando claro)

Mb: Pero te puedo ofrecer varias opciones. (Sintiendo que ya sabe que tiene que hacer)

Rv: Te escucho. (Sintiendo que sus emociones están creando un caos en su mente)

Mb: Puedes complacerle en la cama. (Señalando su cuerpo)

-Raven manifestó por accidente sus poderes para dejar media sala destrozada y todas las bombillas de la torre explotaron, mientras que ella estaba con la cara del rojo intenso-

Drae: Esta de broma. (Aclaro)

Mb: Te juro que, si no lo hacía, reventaba por dentro. (Riéndose en voz alta)

Rv: Puedes decirme ya antes de que destroce la Torre. (Irritada por el comentario sugerente e innecesario en su opinión)

Mb: Esta bien, la opción que te sugiero es un favor por otro. (Ofreció)

Rv: De verdad tienes que repetir lo de la "Cama". (Sintiendo un rubor por su rostro y cuatro ojos en la furia que intentaba que no escapara)

Mb: No me has entendido, - Dirigiéndose a la nevera para coger algo de comer- te sugiero que hagas lo mismo que hicimos Draven y yo. (Cogiendo una ensalada y un zumo)

Drae: Ella me ayudo con mis poderes y tener un control mayor sobre mis habilidades, Y a ella la ayude a superar su pasado. (Explico)

Rv: Dio por entendido que es mui complicado su pasado. (Deduciendo)

Mb: Ni te lo imaginas, pero primero tienes que hacer las paces con él. (Le recordó)

Rv: Lo hare, no quiero perderle después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y lo que hemos pasado. (Siendo sincera)

Mb: Eso está mejor. (Sintiendo que esto va mejorando)

-Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron para rebelar a Robyn y Robin (Seria complicado llamarlos los "Robins" así que lo hare por separado) cansados de dar vueltas al zoo, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Chica Bestia en medio de la sala con Draven y Raven. –

Rby: ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te has metido!? -Empezando gritando bastante harta- Te hemos buscado por todos lados, siempre tienes que hacer que nos preocupemos por ti, este no es nuestro mundo y no puedes simplemente desaparecer como si nada. (Lanzándole acusaciones una tras otra)

Rb: ¿Dónde estabas? (Haciéndose un hueco entre las chicas)

Mb: En la habitación de Chico Bestia. (Revelo)

Rb: Eso es mentira, hemos intentado localizarlo por el comunicador y no da señal, ¿Te crees que somos tontos? (Se acercó enfadado)

Drae: Ten cuidado con lo que le dices, – Separándolo de ella mientras le mira enfrentándole- y está diciendo la verdad, por lo visto Chico Bestia tiene conocimiento de electrónica avanzada llegando a bloquear el comunicador para que no reciba la señal. (Poniéndose la capucha)

Rby: ¿Eso es verdad? (Mirando a Raven, quien asintió)

Rb: Estoy impresionado de que Chico Bestia sepa algo como esto, - Claramente no esperaba que aprendiera algo tan complejo que Cyborg había hecho el mismo- hablando de Chico Bestia, ¿Dónde está ahora? (Mirando toda la sala)

Rv: Chica Bestia le secuestro desde el principio, lo tuvo encerrado con ella en su habitación durante un tiempo y estaba mui agotado cuando lo encontramos, así que le dejamos descansar allí para que no tenga más sorpresas que no pueda procesar con su celebro. (Revelo todo con claridad)

Mb: Numero uno, eres una chivata. (Diciéndole con una rabieta)

Rv: Es la verdad, lo que he dicho. (Mirándola sin expresión)

Mb: Y número dos, por esas cosas no me extraña que no pueda llevarse bien contigo. (Con voz carente de emoción)

Drae: No me gustaría estar con alguien que no para de degradarme y hacerme sentirme como un inútil. (Siendo mui claro en su opinión)

Rb: No sé de donde sale este tema, pero te dio la razón en eso, - Acercándose a Raven- creo que ya somos mayores para ir haciendo esas cosas. (Dando su apoyo a su contra parte)

Rv: Ahora todos están en mi contra, -Todos mirándolos con un ceño en sus caras- pero tienen razón y en cuanto despierte tendré una charla con él. (Sintiéndose Decidida)

Drae: ¿En su cama? (Pregunto sonriendo sabiendo a lo que se refería)

Rv: -Exploto el microondas – En mi habitación estaremos más cómodos y tranquilos. (Mirándolo con mucho odio)

Mb: ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Muy buena esa Rae. (No parando de reírse)

Rb/Rby: ¿Nos pueden explicar? (Ordenaron sus líderes)

Rv: Me voy. (Saliendo a toda prisa hacia su habitación)

-Con las cosas más o menos claras en el camino, sabía que muchos de sus problemas los ha causado ella, tanto si fuera directa o indirectamente siguen siendo sus problemas. Resolverlos depende en parte de ella, pero quien tiene la clave de que todo esto salga bien era la única persona a la que menos atención había prestado, necesitaba su ayuda o seria el final de su camino tanto en su futuro como en su presente. Ella sabía que este camino solo puede acabar de dos maneras, que tendría una relación mucho más estrecha con su compañero llegando a niveles nunca imaginados o rompiendo su amistad que durante años habían tardado en formar, le aterraba los dos caminos que estaban a punto de revelarse.

-Vale chicos llegamos al final, más tarde sacare el tema de la época de apareamiento porque intentaba dejar en claro el tema de la relación de Raven para Chico Bestia, nunca se sabe que depara el futuro, pero quiero poner mis ganas en esto y daros una buena historia.

Una pregunta para vosotros, ¿Cómo os gustaría que fuera la historia, más emocional, humorística, con algo de sex…? )(Eso podría parecer en algún momento, pero no ahora), dejad vuestra opinión y si queréis que ponga algo más para que sea más emocionante.


	10. Capitulo 10 Preguntas y Respuestas

Preguntas y Respuestas

-Siento mucho haberme demorado durante tanto tiempo en actualizar otro capítulo, pero cuando llevaba medio capítulo se fue la luz y cuando encendí mi portátil se me estropeo. Me toco llevarlo a reparar y lo único que se podía hacer era borrarlo todo e instalarme otra vez el Windows otra vez y volver a empezar de cero.

 **Exencion de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 **(Cyborg y Android)**

En el centro comercial de Jump City estaba nuestra pareja cibernética entrando a todo tipo de lugares donde les dejaran hacer una "Competencia", pasaron las horas y les quedaban ya pocos lugares donde seguir, casi teniendo un empate si no fuera porque Android llevaba la ventaja de unas tiendas de ropa en las que había ganado con gran facilidad. (Claro que es una chica y tenía experiencia comprando y probando ropa con Chica Bestia y Robyn)

Cy: En la siguiente te ganare –Saliendo del centro comercial dirigiéndose a un McDonald- esas ultimas no cuentan. (Siendo un poco infantil en eso ultimo)

Droid: Una competencia es una competencia, tú mismo dijiste "En cualquier tienda del centro comercial", ¿Recuerdas? (Mofándose a su costa)

Cy: Eso no quiere decir que tuviéramos que entrar en la sección de adultos y montar ese numerito. (Siendo razonable y un poco avergonzado de lo que paso allí)

Droid: Admítelo, te gusto la cara de los dependientes cuando nos miraron. (Riéndose recordándolo)

Cy: Bueno…, no estuvo mal, pero mejor no repetirlo. (Admitió y recordó)

 **(Llamada del Comunicador) (Llamada del Comunicador) (Descolgar)**

Cy: Aquí Cyborg. (Respondiendo)

Rb: Soy Robin, informe de situación. (Pidió)

Cy: Aun sin resultados, en el centro comercial no están y eso que los hemos buscado por todas partes. (Mirándolo por la pantalla de su dispositivo)

Rby: ¿Estáis seguro? (Entrando en línea para hablar por su comunicador)

Cy: Claro, estoy seguro. (Mirando a los dos ahora)

Rby: Es curioso, ya que hemos estado mirando las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial, -Ahora Cyborg estaba sudando y Android que estaba a su lado sentía que le habían echado un cubo de agua helada- y hemos visto que durante horas habéis estado "Muy Ocupados" buscándolos. (Añadió con cierta irritación)

Cy: Yo que pensaba que no había nadie más paranoico que Robin. (Susurrando a Android)

Droid: Son tal para cual. (Diciéndole con el mismo tono de voz detrás de él)

Rb/Rby: ¡LO ESCUCHAMOS! (Gritaron)

Droid: Maldición, sí que tienen buenos oídos. (Saliendo para que les pudiera ver por la pantalla)

Rb: Resolveremos este tema más tarde, hemos encontrado a nuestros compañeros, así que quiero que vengáis lo más rápido posible, "SIN DISTRACCIONES" ¿Entendido? (Sacando medio cuerpo del comunicador para señalarles con el dedo a los dos)

Cy/Droid: ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! (Poniéndose firmes con un saludo militar)

Rb/Rby: Nos vemos. (Cerrando combinaciones)

Droid: Nos espera un buen sermón. (Soltando un suspiro)

Cy: Podríamos decirles que era para impresionar a unos niños. (Intento pensar en una excusa)

Droid: Te recuerdo que han visto las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. (Recordando que les han grabado)

Cy: Que se puede hacer, habrá que acarrear con las consecuencias. (Entrando en el coche)

Droid: Aunque, nos lo hemos pasado mui bien este día. (Sentándose en el asiento)

Cy: Tienes razón, –Coincidió- "Hermanita". (Mirándola con una sonrisa)

-Encendiendo el Coche para dirigirse a la Torre con la esperanza de que este día no fuera más extraño de lo que ya fue. Durante su viaje de vuelta estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, recuerdos, momentos incomodos, logros individuales, etc…, no era importante de lo que hablaran si no de compartir un buen momento entre ellos con una risas y sonrisas, para ellos era lo más importante en este momento. -

 **(Starfire y Wildfire)**

 **-** Volando por algunas montañas se encontraban Starfire intentando ver por encima de los arboles haber si conseguía ver a sus amigos. Wildfire seguía de cerca a su hermana, por debajo de ella atravesando los árboles para ver si conseguía algún indicio o algo que les pudiera ayudar en su búsqueda.

-Durante horas buscaron sin descanso con la intención de quedarse hasta que los encontraran, la gran ayuda que tenían a su favor es que ellos son de una raza donde la resistencia es mui elevada y son de una persistencia admirable. Es de sentido común rendirse sin un punto de búsqueda determinado o un lugar donde empezar, pero para ellos no funcionaba así, lo único que necesitaban era determinación y un punto donde empezar. Hubieran seguido buscando si no fuera porque les sonó el comunicador.

Wild: Saludos Robyn, ¿tenemos noticias favorables? (Pregunto preocupado)

Rby: La verdad es que si, -Informo con una sonrisa- pero es mejor que vengáis para que os expliquemos todo con calma. (Informo a su "Novio")

Star: ¿Pero se encuentran bien, tienen algún daño o lesión de cualquier tipo? (Metiendo su cara entre ellos para preguntar)

Rby: Puedo asegurar que están sanos y salvos, -Tranquilizándola para que no haga más preguntas- os esperamos en la Torre, tened cuidado en la vuelta. (Lo dijo con un rubor girando su mirada lejos de comunicador)

Wildfire: Seremos mui cuidadosos en nuestra vuelta, gracias y nos vemos. (Asegurando con una sonrisa grande)

Star: Gracias amiga. (Despidiéndose moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo)

Rby: Cambio y fuera. (Apagando comunicación)

Star: ¿Me lo pareció a mi o estaba mui "Reservada" como dirían algunas personas? (Refiriéndose a que estaba siendo tímida)

Wild: De normal suele ser estricta y autoritaria, pero hoy la he notado más relajada y expresiva. (Dándole la razón)

Star: Puede que el tiempo de "Caridad" con nuestras versiones cambiadas haya conseguido algún resultado positivo en nuestros amigos. (Deduciendo ella misma)

Wild: Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos cuando lleguemos. (Empezando a volar hacia la Torre)

Star: Eso sería glorioso, -Dijo con alegría de saber que podría ver a sus amigos juntos otra vez- solo espero que mi "Asunto" con Chico Bestia pueda salir igual de bien que nuestra misión. (Rezo y pidió algo de ayuda a su hermano)

Wild: Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. (Asegurando a ella)

-Podría decirle todas las palabras de consuelo del mundo a su hermana, pero sabía que nada calmaría su mente perturbada por la culpa. Era posiblemente una de las pocas veces que se sintiera deprimida por este tipo de cosas ya que son una raza que funciona mostrando emociones, si empezaran a ocultarlas sería peor para ellos y no podrían usar sus poderes correctamente ya que se basan en mostrar sus emociones abiertamente, pero este tema se resolvería da igual el resultado final porque para ellos es peor una herida emocional que una física. –

( **Cuarto de Raven)**

-En la oscuridad de la habitación se podía apreciar a una joven levitando por encima de su cama, Meditando para enfocarse en tener un buen balance de sus poderes y emociones. No era nada fácil conseguir tranquilidad en la Torre ya que siempre había ruidos y algún que otro incidente, pero en este momento todo era silencioso y ella quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera disponible.

-Durante aproximadamente dos horas no tubo interrupciones de fuera ni dentro de su habitación, casi parecía un sueño hecho realidad que esperaba que nunca acabara, pero no tenía ese lujo y no podía perder el tiempo soñando despierta. Sus emociones estaban en silencio, un silencio que para muchos sería normal, pero para ella se estaba volviendo incómodo y tenía que saber cuál era la causa.

Rv: ¿Hay alguien hay? (Sin saber si obtendría respuesta)

Drae: Estoy yo. (Respondió telepáticamente)

Rv: Pero tu estas en la parte contraria de la Torre.

Drae: Corrección, estoy en el techo mirando el atardecer. (Aclaro)

Rv: ¿Y porque siento tu aura por toda la Torre? (Confundida por no encontrar su presencia)

Drae: Mis poderes abarcan un gran alcance, por eso he podido comunicarme contigo sin hacer esfuerzo. (Resolviendo su duda y teorizando un poco)

Rv: Debe ser genial vivir sabiendo que no volverás a tener problemas, -Suspirando con fuerza- sabiendo que puedes expresarte como tú quieras. (Decía con un suspiro)

Drae: Tú también puedes conseguir este control. (Le recordó)

Rv: Hablando de control, -Cambiando de tema- no detecto a Chica Bestia. (Sondeando la Torre)

Drae: Ella está aquí.

Rv: ¿Dónde es "Aquí" exactamente? (Sin saber lo que decía)

Drae: Esta aquí conmigo, transformada en un gatito pequeño durmiendo entre mis piernas cruzadas. (Bajando su mirada, verificando que aún estaba durmiendo en su regazo)

Rv: Vale, tres preguntas quiero hacerte. (Sin saber si respondería a sus dudas)

Drae: Adelante. (Dándole permiso)

Rv: Uno, ¿Porque no siento su aura? (Algo frustrada por intentar encontrarla sin resultados)

Drae: Como he dicho, mis poderes alcanzan una gran distancia- Recordándole su charla anterior- puedo ocultar la presencia de cualquier persona que quiera mientras la tenga en mi rango de poder, aunque es más una acción involuntaria que otra cosa. (Resolviendo su primera pregunta)

Rv: Esta bien, -Sintiendo un poco de celos al no tener esa capacidad- ¿Por qué esta ella contigo? (Queriendo saber su excusa)

Drae: Estaba aburrida, ya que no podemos salir de la Torre hasta que no vengan el resto de nuestros equipos me pidió si podía estar conmigo, le dije que no me importaba. (Dejándolo claro)

Rv: De acuerdo, -No mui convencida de esa respuesta- me he dado cuenta de que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos vosotros, ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Drae: ¿Así que de eso de trata? (Juntando las preguntas anteriores para saber dónde quería llegar)

Rv: Responde. (Ordeno un poco más fuerte de lo que debería)

Drae: Estas celosas de que nosotros nos llevemos tan bien, mientras que tu relación con Chico Bestia se está distanciando por momentos. (Dio en el clavo)

Rv: No me has respondido. (Repitió para no decir la verdad)

Drae: Tienes razón, -Dejando de molestarla por ahora- se podría decir que hemos aprendido a soportarnos mutuamente, llegando a divertirnos y conocernos mejor. (Decía mientras escondía alguna información que aún no sería revelada)

Rv: Tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo. (Siendo clara de sus dudas con este tema)

Drae: No sé de qué me estás hablando. (Evidentemente, se burlaba de ella)

Rv: No estoy jugando, -Gritando en su mente- eres tu quien quería que fuera sincera, ahora te pido que tú lo seas conmigo.

Drae: Es verdad, pero antes de que te dé respuestas tendrás que resolver tu problema con tu amigo. (Recordándole que ese asunto no ha pasado)

Rv: No puede ser antes, ¿Verdad? (Adivinando)

Drae: Exacto, pero míralo de esta manera, tendrás mas tranquilidad en tu mente para resolver tus dudas. (Siendo lógico)

Rv: -Suspiro- Esta bien, noto que Chico Bestia ya está despertándose. (Aterrizando en su cama)

Drae: Es un buen momento para recordarte que depende de ti que él te ayude. (Siendo directo en su problema)

Rv: Lo sé, me mantendré en buenos términos y espero que funcione. (Empezando a salir de su habitación)

Drae: Un consejo antes de que te aventures a lo desconocido. (Intentando ayudar)

Rv: ¿Si?

Drae: Se sincera en todo lo que digas, en alguien como él es importante serlo. (Dándole un último apoyo)

Rv: Gracias y nos vemos. (Cerrando la comunicación)

-No estaba segura de cómo resultarían las cosas cuando hablara con él, nuestra última charla fue bastante áspera y fría, es verdad que tenía mucha razón para enfadarse y me ocupare de pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento. Durante este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había hecho por mí, el tiempo que intentaba pasar todos juntos, sus intentos por sacarme una sonrisa, su desempeño por intentar que todos tengamos un buen día. Cuanto más me acercaba a su habitación, mis emociones más me estaban agobiando y justamente ahora no era un buen momento para preocuparse por eso, si no por como resultaran las cosas cuando llegue.-

Drae: No te hagas la dormida, -Mirando al gato de su regazo- se mui bien que estabas escuchando nuestra conversación. (Descubriendo su intromisión)

Mb: Venga, no seas duro conmigo- Decía telepáticamente- ya sabes que tenemos este tipo de vínculo y tendría que escuchar sí o sí. (Mirándolo con un maullido)

Drae: Esta bien, pero la próxima vez intenta no escuchar conversaciones ajenas. (Quería un poco de privacidad en algunos momentos)

Mb: Claroooo…, - Burlándose de el- una cosa más. (Pidiendo)

Drae: Miedo me das. (Juntado su mirada con la de ella)

Mb: Me gustaría saber cómo se desarrolla este asunto. (Risita malvada)

Drae: Es de mala educación espiar a la gente y mucho menos escuchar a escondidas. (Regaño al gato pellizcándole una oreja)

Mb: Ay,ay,ay…., -Quejándose del tirón de orejas- Vamos Rae, no me digas que tú no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo terminaran nuestros "Hermanos" y que les podría pasar. (Intentando persuadirle)

Drae: (…)

Mb: -Bajándose de su regazo convirtiéndose en persona otra vez- Me parece que he dado en el clavo, - Apoyándose en su hombro mientras le susurraba en el oído- solo tienes que hacer un pequeñito portal cerca de ellos para que escuchemos. (Tratando de llevarle donde ella quería)

Drae: (Mirada)

Mb: (Mirada)

Drae: (Mirada)

Mb: (Mirada)

Drae: (Suspiro fuerte)

Mb: ¡Bien, está decidido! (Saltando de alegría mientras abrazaba a Draven)

Drae: Te aviso, - Mirándolo con furia y seriedad- si nos pillan te llevaras toda la culpa. (Dejando claro que él no tendría nada que ver)

Mb: ¿Y cómo puedo probar que te he obligado? (Sabiendo que era una persona difícil de convencer)

Drae: -Sonriendo mientras se acercaba- Tendrás que avergonzarte un poco. (Teniendo una idea)

Mb: No me gusta lo que estás pensando. (Asustada de que sería lo que le esperaba)

Drae: Les dirás que usaste "Armas de Mujer" por así decirlo. (Revelando su idea)

Mb: -Mirándole muí sorprendida- ¿Te crees un playboy para que yo intente seducirte? (No estando muí segura de saber su respuesta)

Drae: Es una táctica que podrías usar, y nadie lo cuestionaría ya que- Cogiendo su mentón y haciéndole mirar a los ojos- "Eres peor que un demonio" ¿No crees? (Pregunto mientras se miraban)

Mb: -Sonriendo- Somos dos demonios. (Aclaro)

Drae: Por eso estoy contigo "Cariño". (Poniedose en posición para abrir el portal)

Mb: Lo mismo digo "Mi pequeño demonio". (Dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras espera para ver atreves del portal)

-Con ese pequeño acto de cariño se podía apreciar la suave tranquilidad y relación que compartían esta extraña pero mordaz pareja, no tenían planeado contarlos al equipo de este universo de su "Romance" por ahora, sabiendo que su relación empezó hace unos meses y sus contra partes apenas podían dar una buena sonrisa el uno al otro. Sus planes se basan en guiar y nutrir sus sentimientos uno en el otro para que pudieran estar juntos. No lo hacían solo porque ellos también lo estuvieran, sino porque sabían que ellos también se gustaban mutuamente pero no lo demostraban y mucho menos quieran intentarlo, pero está marchando de acuerdo a los planes de esta pareja y esperan que sigan por buen rumbo. –

-Pido disculpas otra vez, sé que no habrá mucha gente leyendo esta historia, pero agradezco a todo el que lo lea que sepa que le estoy agradecido por la espera y haya disfrutado de esta parte.

-Sé que prometí que en esta parte se explicaría como llegaron a este universo, pero me gustaría resolver este tema de Raven y Chico Bestia para que pueda contar todo bien ordenado y podáis entenderlo bien. Además, que la explicación será un flashback desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos y me gustaría mentalizármelo para estar preparada.

-Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima parte que la estreno fin de semana.


	11. Capitulo 11Emociones en Punto de Ruptura

Emociones En Punto de Ruptura

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-Para lo que pregunten porque a Furia le pongo sus diálogos en negro, es porque su voz su voz es una mezcla de la voz de Raven algo distorsionada y oscura. Para que se haga de notar su parte demoniaca mejor.

 **(Habitación de Chico Bestia)**

-Me desperté sintiéndome como nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien y descansado, ese hechizo que me puso a dormir la "Versión Hombre" de Raven era de lo mejor, podría pedirle más veces que me pusiera a dormir, tal vez en la sala común o en el techo (Risitas). Levantándome de la cama me transforme en un gato para poder estirar todo mi cuerpo, mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño de mi habitación me fue llegando los acontecimientos del día de hoy y sinceramente aun no me creía que tuviera una versión chica en otro universo o algo así, mientras me caya el agua de la ducha me acorde de mi pequeña pelea con Raven que había tenido este mediodía. Sinceramente no quería hablarla de esa manera, pero me canse de que me trataran como el "Saco de boxeo" de este equipo, pero… ¿Por qué me sentía mal por lo que había dicho? ¿Puede ser que me había pasado sin darme cuenta?, pero me tenía que defender, no tenía la culpa de nada y ella me iba a enviar a otra dimensión o tirarme al mar sin siquiera preguntarme, más de una vez me lo había hecho y no esperaría a que me lo volviera hacer. –

-Deje el cuarto de baño con solo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y con otra toalla secándome el pelo. Me parecía extraño que ni Cyborg o Starfire no habían llegado a la Torre todavía, quizás están poniéndose al día con sus copias igual que paso conmigo y Chica Bestia, hablando de copias, creo que se llamaba Draven la copia de Raven, en un principio creí que sería igual que ella, pero me sorprendió mucho que fuera tan calmado y viendo la situación en la que me encontraba tan rápido, estoy pensando que me podría llevar bien con el después de todo y no será tan oscuro como creo que es. Estaba a punto de ponerme mi uniforme cuando tocaron a la puerta, me imaginaba que sería Robin para ver cómo estaba o saber que me había pasado, así que me dirigí con decisión y una sonrisa en la cara para recibirle, pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí en encontrarme a la última persona que vendría a mi habitación. -

( **Punto de vista de Raven)**

-Mis emociones estaban haciendo que el camino hacia el cuarto de Chico Bestia fuera una cuesta arriba en la que me costaba avanzar cada vez más, no estaba lejos su habitación de la mía, pero se hacía largo con tantas voces con diferentes opiniones y no ayudaba que Draven la había dejado con la duda de que es lo que ocultaba, pero tenía que hacer esto no solo porque era su culpa, también era porque se dio cuenta de que su relación no podía seguir por este rumbo. Son muchos años por este rumbo y nunca pensó que en algún momento podría imaginarse perder a su amigo por este tipo de cosas, era común el día a día de ellos, siempre discutiendo y tirándose de los nervios del uno al otro. Ahora sus emociones estaban dando su opinión sobre lo que está por venir.

Furia: **No nos hace ninguna falta ir a ver a ese payaso verde.** (Susurro en voz baja)

Rv: Te escuchado, y respondiendo a tu comentario, sí que es necesario. (Siendo clara)

Tímido: ¿Crees… que nos… perdonara? (Teniendo miedo)

Sabiduría: No está en nosotras responder a esa pregunta, -Siendo suave de tono- si no en la de él. (Refriéndose a su amigo)

Conocimiento: Teorizando con hechos anteriores, diría que tenemos un sesenta por ciento de que nos perdone y un cuarenta de que aun siga molesto. (Ajustando sus gafas)

Rv: Eso me tranquiliza. (Sarcasmo)

Furia: **Me voy a divertir viendo como quedas en ridículo delante del animal.** (Riéndose)

Valentía: Tenemos que ser fuertes ante la adversidad y afrontar nuestras dudas para poder conseguir nuestros propósitos. (alzando su brazo al aire)

Grosero: Para que después nos acabe pegando una patada en el culo. (Eructo)

Rv: Os recuerdo que tenemos que hacer esto para solucionar esta "Apuesta" en la que nos hemos metido, - Haciéndoles memoria en sus comentarios- además de una disculpa por "Nuestra" parte. (Enfatizo en la penúltima palabra)

Furia: **Que pena que no podamos "DISCULPARNOS" con él**. (Burlándose de ella)

Conocimiento: En realidad, -Cogiendo su turno ahora- sí que se podría hacer. (Dando una posibilidad)

Rv: ¿De verdad? (Estando ya cerca de su habitación)

Conocimiento: Desde que derrotamos a nuestro padre hemos tenido una gran libertad y dominios sobre nuestros poderes, -Leyendo un libro de sus manos mientras daba su explicación- pero lejos de ser controlados completamente se puede hacer un esfuerzo extra en ese sentido. (Acabando con su explicación)

Grosero: En ingles cara de libro. (Escupiendo al suelo sin entender la explicación)

Sabiduria: Lo que quiere decir nuestra hermana es que, - Intentando resumir lo que había dicho- si la gran mayoría de nosotras nos concentramos podemos hablar con Chico Bestia telepáticamente pasando por un filtro, que en este caso es Raven en sí. (Espero que hubieran entendido bien su resumen)

Feliz: Yo lo entendí. (Levantando su mano para que la vieran)

Rv: Eso no me lo creo. (Refiriéndose a que su emoción alegre lo haya entendido todo)

Feliz: Lo que quiere decir Conocimiento es que nosotras somos móviles y Raven es nuestra cobertura para poder llamar a Chico Bestia. (Decía alegre)

(Todas miraron a Conocimiento y Raven estaba esperando que respondiera)

Conocimiento: En pocas palabras es así. (Dando la razón a su hermana)

Rv: Estoy sorprendida, -Por parte de que su emoción más distraída haya dado en el calvo- y preocupada por lo que pueda pasar con esta nueva información. (Llegando a su destino)

Afecto: Recuerda lo que te dijo Draven, "Tienes que ser sincera" eso sería de gran ayuda.

Furia: **Yo no pienso disculparme con el pepino con patas**. (Siendo rotunda y echándose atrás en lo que había dicho)

Rv: Eso ya lo veremos. (Dejando claro que no lo dejaría pasar)

 **(TOC, TOC, TOC)** (Tocando varias veces la puerta)

 **(Punto en general)**

-Después de abrir las puertas Raven se dio cuenta de que la mirada que le estaba dando era de que no la esperaba, seguido de un incómodo minuto de silencio en el que los dos no dijeron nada. Raven estaba poniéndose cada vez más incómoda con este silencio y sumado a que sus emociones le estaban dando ideas de cómo empezar, de las cuales ninguna sería buena idea. En cambio, Chico Bestia estaba esperando a que le dijera a que había venido, aunque también estaba sorprendido de que ella haya venido a verle, cuando de normal sería el quien fuera a buscarla. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos procedió a empezar con lo que había venido en primer lugar ella.

Rv: Hola. (Saludo sin expresión)

Cb: Hola. (Imitándola sin expresión)

Rv: -Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba- ¿Puedo pasar? (Intentando avanzar y no quedarse en la puerta)

Cb: ¿Es necesario? (No estaba siendo fácil)

Rv: Me gustaría hablar contigo y no quiero hacerlo en medio del pasillo. (Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón con su argumento)

Cb: ¿Y prefieres entrar en mi habitación que es considerada un vertedero? (Sabía bien de que estaba hablando)

Rv: -Suspiro- Ya veo que escuchaste el otro día. (Sintiendo sus esperanzas abandonar el lugar)

Cb: Como dije tengo sentidos mui desarrollados, y que no saque los temas de los que habléis no significa que no sepa lo que pase en esta Torre. (Siendo claro mientras miraba el techo)

Furia: **Parece que te tiene atado de pies y manos,** – Canturreaba – **puede que sí que me agrade esta situación.** (Risitas)

Rv: Moviendo cabeza- Por favor, necesito hablar contigo y este no es el lugar adecuado. (Siendo lo más abierta posible)

Cb: Mirada de arriba abajo- Entonces tendremos que ir a tu habitación. (Dándole otra opción)

Rv: -Sorprendida- Pero… (Siendo cortada)

Cb: Pero no es posible – Se adelantó- Tu habitación al igual que la mía es un territorio que a nadie le gustaría ir. (Endureciendo la mirada)

Rv: (La actitud de Chico Bestia hacia mí me estaba empezando a recordad todas esas veces en las que él había venido a mi puerta, nunca pensé que algún día estuviera en el lado contrario)

Cb: A mí tampoco me gusta hablarle a la gente por la mirilla de la puerta, -Siendo claro que esto también le molestaba- ¿Es importante? (Queriendo saber cómo de importante es)

Feliz: Esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que ser sincera como dijo Draven. (Grito en su mente)

Rv: Es mui importante, y te prometo que no me iré hasta que no lo haga. (No puedo creer que haya dicho eso de verdad)

Cb: -Debe de ser importante para darle tanta importancia- Esta bien, pasa. (Abriendo la puerta mientras él se daba la vuelta para ir dentro)

Rv: -Ahora suspirando de alivio y subiendo su cabeza- Gracias Chico…. (No pudo acabar porque se cortó con la vista que ahora tenía)

Cb: -Moviendo algunas cosas dentro de su armario le pregunto- ¿Te quieres Quedar entonces en el pasillo? (Sin saber porque no entraba todavía)

Rv: -Tenía la cabeza roja como un tomate- Si, en eso estoy. (Fingiendo tranquilidad)

Afecto: Baya, veo que tiene un buen surtido de "Ensalada". (Mirando su cuerpo)

Conocimiento: Tenemos que centrarnos en lo importante, -Viendo que se estaban detrayendo con semejante vista- recuerda Raven que has venido para arreglar tu situación actual. (Recordándola porque había ido)

Rv: ¿Te he pillado en mal momento? (Mirando a todos lados menos a él)

Cb: La verdad es que no, me desperté mui renovado gracias a tu copia y decidí pegarme una ducha. (Agarrando un uniforme de la patrulla limpio entre el montón)

Rv: Ya lo veo. (Mirando las paredes que aún tenían garras de la última vez que estuvo aquí)

Furia: **Diría que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pero me gusta que haya dejado las marcas de garras en la pared, parece que se lo pase mui bien.** (Comento mientras sus demás hermanas también examinaban la habitación)

Cb: Bueno, ¿Qué Querías hablar? (Sentándose en una silla)

Rv: Mejor cuando te hayas vestido. (Seguía mirando a la pared)

Cb: Ya estoy vestido. (Señalándose)

Rv: -Girándose para verle bruscamente- ¿Te has cambiado conmigo delante? (Pregunto avergonzada)

Cb: -Encogiéndose de hombros- Estar desnudo no me importa, soy un animal después de todo ¿Recuerdas? -Dejando claro su opinión- además estabas tan centrada mirando la pared que me he cambiado enseguida. (Apoyándose en la silla)

Rv: La próxima vez podrías hacerlo en el baño. (Comento algo indignada por su falta de tacto)

Cb: ¿Habrá una próxima vez en la que entres y me encuentres desnudo? (Ahora con una sonrisa burlona)

Afecto: Eso sería un placer. (Ronroneando)

Rv: -Poniéndose roja debajo de su capucha- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. (Mirándole mui enfadada)

Cb: Dejando las bromas de mal gusto aparte, repito mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? (Sin dejar de mirarla, pero su actitud vuelve al del principio)

Rv: Estoy aquí para hablar de lo que paso esta mañana. (Llegando al punto de su visita)

Cb: No hay nada de lo que hablar, -Se levantó de la silla para sentarse al lado suyo en la cama- es más, te pido disculpas. (Inclinando se cabeza mirando al suelo)

Rv: ¿Qué? (Sorprendida de que fuera el quien se disculpara)

Furia: **0_0**

Afecto:0_0

Sabiduría: 0_0

Feliz: 0_0

Grosero: 0_0 (Eructo)

Tímido: 0_0

Valiente: Emm…, Conocimiento –Llamo a su hermana- ¿Podrías explicarnos esto? (Ahora todas mirándola en busca de su respuesta)

Conocimiento: -Ajustando sus gafas varias veces- Tenemos que esperar y saber lo que significa esta "Disculpa" de la que habla. (En realidad estaba igual de perpleja que sus hermanas, pero no quería hacerse de notar)

Cb: Siento mucho como te hable esta mañana, estaba tan cansado y confundido –Levantando su cabeza para mirarla- en el día de hoy han pasado tantas cosas juntas, universos paralelos, hermanos y hermanas, no pensé en como os podría afectar a vosotros también y solo pensé en mí, -Tomando una respiración seguido de un suspiro- es posible que tendrías tus motivos sobre esta mañana por eso pido disculpas y no solo por eso, -Cruzando sus miradas- Sino también por si en algún momento te he hecho sentir mal o incomoda en cualquier momento, seguramente no me habré dado cuenta y también tengo que disculparme con el resto del equipo por la desaparición de esta mañana. (Riéndose algo avergonzado mientras se rasca la nuca nerviosamente)

-Esto era algo que no se esperaba Raven, tenía la intención de ser sincera y disculparse por cómo se había comportado esta mañana y explicarle que tiene todo el derecho del mundo para enfadarse con ella. En cambio, se encontró con los papeles invertidos y es el quien se a sincerado con ella llegando a disculparse por algo en lo que él cree que tenía la culpa. La mente de Raven estaba en blanco sin saber que decir, sus emociones estaban igual que ella y por mucho que quieran hablar para decir algo, se encontraron que en realidad no podían decir nada. La emoción oscura y fría quería aprovechar el momento y dejar en claro algunas cosas.

Furia: **Déjame hablar con él**. (Saliendo de la nada)

Rv: -Saliendo de su estupor inicial, se enfrentó a su emoción- Ni hablar. (Siendo claro su desconfianza)

Furia: **¿No querías que le habláramos en persona?, estoy pidiéndolo y así acabamos con la apuesta**. (Alzo la voz en esa última)

Conocimiento: Es mui raro que ahora te interesé hablar con quién dices odiar, ¿Podemos saber a qué se debe ese cambio? (Siendo mui curiosa de su hermana)

Furia: **Voy a ponerle a prueba** –Siendo clara- **al ser una comunicación de mentes solo podre manifestar una imagen de mi misma y no poder hacerle daño** – Asegurando que no pasara nada- **así que déjame hablar con él**. (Sacando a relucir sus cuatro ojos rojos)

-Después de casi un minuto en el que Raven ha estado hablando con sus emociones. Chico Bestia estaba esperando a que dijera algo o por lo menos algún comentario de los que se suele esperar de ella. Ahora estaba pensando que podría estar más enfadada de lo que creía y estaría pensado en un castigo para él. Quizás tenga un libro personal con ideas de torturas con su nombre escrito en ellos, o le mandaría al infierno en alguno de sus portales. Los pensamientos eran peores mientras avanzaba a su siguiente teoría, pero fue sacado de su mente al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

Rv: Chico Bestia. (Sin emoción)

Cb: ¿Si? (Sin saber que le podría hacer y estando aterrado)

Rv: Antes de hacer nada de mi parte, ahí una emoción que quiere hablar contigo. (Siendo clara y directa)

Cb: ¿Una emoción? (Dejándolo confundido)

Rv: Si, acércate (Extendiendo sus manos)

Cb: ¿Me va a doler? (Pensando en un testamento)

Rv: -Cogiendo su cabeza- Puede que sientas un poco de presión, ¡AZARAHT METRION ZINTHOS¡ (Volviendo sus ojos blancos de su poder)

-En unos segundos todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, ya no veía Raven ni nada de su habitación. Solo el en medio de la nada preguntándose si el hechizo había salido mal o simplemente quería asustarlo. Pero en unos segundos, unas versiones de Raven con diferentes colores en sus mantos empezaros a aparecer a su alrededor.

Conocimiento: Saludos Chico Bestia. (Acercándose y dándole la bienvenida)

Cb: Eemmhh…, -Todavía algo inseguro por estar rodeado de estas emociones- igualmente esto… (Intentando adivinar su nombre)

Conocimiento: Me puedes llamar Conocimiento, soy la parte lógica y analítica de Raven. (Presentándose)

Cb: Encantado de conocerte, aunque la última vez no pude conoceros porque estuve poco tiempo en la cabeza de Raven. (Temblando en el recuerdo de su última visita)

Conocimiento: Es lógico, pero esto no es la mente de Raven, si no la tuya. (Dándole a conocer su paradero)

Cb: Pero esta todo escuro y no se be nada. (Sin entenderlo bien)

Feliz: Que aburrimiento de charla, - Saltando a la espalda de Chico Bestia- Cuéntame uno de tus chites. (Moviéndose de lado a lado)

Cb: Tengo algunos nuevos, pero me ha dicho Raven que una emoción quería hablar conmigo- Haciendo memoria, intentando no acercarse mucho a la Raven imperativa ya que le da más miedo que a la Raven que estaba acostumbrado- ¿has sido tú, Memoria? (Mirando a la chica de gafas)

Conocimiento: Es Conocimiento, y si te han solicitado una de nosotras, pero no he sido yo. (Girando su cabeza en negación)

Cb: ¿Entonces, quien ha sido? (Mirando a las diferentes versiones de colores)

-Su pregunta no fue respondida por ninguna, en vez de eso todas se fueron desvaneciendo una a una. Mui confundido miraba a cada emoción, solo para ver unos simples gestos de despedida aparente antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su mente. Cada una dándole un gesto característico de su estilo, Feliz dio un salto, Valiente alzo la mano al aire, Conocimiento empujo sus gafas colocándoselas bien, Tímido temblaba arrodillada en el suelo, Sabiduría le dio una sonrisa que reflejaba que estuviera tranquilo, Grosero se rasco la oreja mientras bostezaba y Afecto le mando un beso en la distancia sonrojando a Chico Bestia, quien aún no entendía porque Raven le había mandado aquí.

-Dejándole solo miro en todas direcciones con la esperanza de que no lo había dejado solo de verdad, en su mente pudo escuchar un susurro que le puso la piel de gallina – **Te he llamado "YO"** \- era la voz de Raven, pero la diferencia es que parecía distorsionada y oscura. Chico Bestia ahora asustado como un cachorro en medio del bosque, sintiendo una presencia cerca de el pero no se movía porque estaba paralizado y tampoco estaba seguro de saber quién era. Una figura emergió del suelo delante de Chico Bestia, sabía que era una de las emociones de Raven porque tenía un manto de diferente color, pero extrañamente le parecía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lado hace mucho tiempo. La emoción abrió los ojos que extrañamente no eran morados si no amarillos, cosa que Chico Bestia le parecía extraño ya que los ojos de Raven era violetas no amarillos, dejando la cuestión para otro lado empezó a hablar con él. –

Furia: **Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos "Animal".** (Su voz era como una brisa fría en la que su sangre se helaba)

Cb: -No entendía bien quien era, pero tenía que seguir adelante- Hola…, no sé quién eres, -Tampoco ayudo a que alguien que no conoce le llame animal de esa manera- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? (Disimulando el temblor de su voz)

Furia: **¿No sabes quién soy?** (Risita) – Preguntó mientras iba dando una vuelta alrededor de Chico Bestia - **Luchaste contra mí en una ocasión, junto a tu amigo chatarra y en la mente de Raven.** (Esperando que lo entendiese rápido)

Cb: Con quien luchamos Cyborg y yo era con una versión gigante del padre de Raven, -Haciendo memoria sin averiguar de lo que hablaba- y cuando Raven lo derroto se volvió pequeño hasta convertirse en una versión de Raven con manto…" (Deteniéndose en seco, ahora sabiendo en que situación se encontraba)

Furia: **¿Si?** –Pregunto sabiendo que estaba llegando a buen puerto con esa explicación- **¿Puedes acabar de contármelo? me muero por saber el final.** (Hablando detrás suya, viéndolo sudando y sin moverse)

Cb: Oh-Dios-Mío. (Tragando saliva en la ultima parte)

-Estoy motivado, la verdad es que me gustaría haver pasado eso te la apuesta más adelante, pero cuando me he dado cuenta ya había escrito hasta esta parte. Tranquilos que habrá partes jugosas de muchos personajes, aunque ahora estoy con Raven y Chico Bestia.


	12. Capitulo 12 Respuestas Inesperadas

Respuestas inesperadas

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-Chico Bestia siempre ha sido temerario a la hora de probar cosas nuevas y luego pensar en las consecuencias, nunca lo hacía con malas intenciones y siempre buscaba la manera de arreglar la situación lo mejor posible, aun si eso significaba sacrificar alguna de sus posesiones o tragarse el orgullo para pedir perdón. Una prueba palpable seria con Raven, siempre intenta que se una junto con sus amigos en alguna actividad, contando chistes, buscando siempre la manera de ganar su atención, aunque siempre le rechazaba o le amenazara con mandarle a otra dimensión, siempre volvía a las andadas para intentarlo otra vez. -

-En un principio intentaban evitar que pelearan tan seguido porque se les hacía bastante molesto y hacían mucho ruido, con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraron a sus discusiones y no le dieron importancia en la gran mayoría de casos. -

-Raven siempre pensó en sí misma como un error de la vida, una existencia que no merecía tener lugar en el mundo y con el único propósito de traer el fin del mundo con una fecha de caducidad a los dieciséis años. Nunca pensó en tener nada en la vida que no fuera, un solitario sendero de oscuridad, discriminación, soledad y una corta vida basada en el auto-desprecio. Todos estos años con los Titanes le enseñaron a comprender mejor como funcionaba el mundo a su alrededor, cada uno le enseño algo importante. Starfire la enseño a compartir sus pensamientos y ser sincera con quien crea importante en su vida. Cyborg que ser diferente no te hace inferior ni desgraciada, si no a adaptarse y ser mejor con uno mismo en el día a día, Robin a afrontar sus miedos y tener confianza en uno mismo. Chico Bestia era el menos similar a Raven, era como una luz de alegría e ingenuidad que a veces roza la ignorancia, siempre pensó en el como un niño infantil, despistado, holgazán y corto de vocabulario. Pero siempre la sorprendía en muchas ocasiones, en las que sobreponía a la adversidad, se levantaba una y otra vez dispuesto a cumplir con su deber e intentar aligerar el ambiente con una broma de mal gusto o un chiste de su repertorio. Fue el "Alivio Cómico" como muchos veían, pero yo le veía como disfrazaba su dolor con una máscara de sonrisas y despreocupación, se podría decir que llegue a respetarlo y admirarle en ese sentido, me hacía pensar que si el con las limitaciones de ser verde, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y una infinidad de otras muchas cosas podía seguir adelante en su vida, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer a su manera, como él lo hacía? -

-Después de derrotar a su padre, pensó que podría tener una vida en la que disfrutar con lo que consideraba su familia. Pero le quedaba afrontar uno de los problemas más importantes de su vida. "Ella misma" su propio poder y emociones era su problema en el que tenía que saber controlar, por muchos libros que hubiera leído, las meditación que haya hecho, el silencio y los momento de paz no le aseguraban que en algún momento perdiera el control, por eso esta oportunidad de tener sintonía con todas sus emociones significa tener un balance perfecto y poder tener una vida lejos del riego de hacer daño a sus amigos, es un riego que tenía que correr y el único que podía ayudarla era con quien ha estado en malos términos, no sabía cómo terminaría esto pero solo quedaba confiar en él. –

 **(Punto de inicio)**

-Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de a quien le estaba hablando, esta era la representación del rencor, los malos pensamiento, el odio, la maldad guardada en sí misma. Era la parte demoniaca de Raven y la tenía delante del. (Mas bien estaba detrás de él). -

-Después de unos segundos de silencio en lo que Chico Bestia pensaba en una manera de no hacerla enfadar no encontró nada, solo esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor. Porque si no la emoción de la "Maldad" quería estar con él, pensó en que debía hacerle frente y enderezarse en esta situación y confiar en que tenía que elegir con cuidado cada palabra.

 **(Draven y Chica Bestia)**

-Sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos, había unos intrusos espiando en la lejanía. Con la similitud de los poderes que tenía Draven con Raven, era perfecto para conectar sus mentes con la suya sin llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos.

Mb: Esto está saliendo de control, -Mirando a la emoción y su hermano en peligro mortal- ¿No podemos darle algo de protección en caso de que le haga daño? (Pregunto a Draven sabiendo que él tiene más experiencia en este tipo de cosas)

Drae: No podemos interferir por varias razones. -Sin apartar la vista- Uno: Somos meros espectadores y lo que tenga que pasar lo tendrán que resolver ellos y si interferimos no tendrán la misma oportunidad de hablar como ahora- Dejando claro que están excluidos de ellos- Dos: Esa emoción Negativa y sedienta de sangre es solo una manifestación visual de ella, asi que no podrá hacerle daño en ningún sentido, a no ser que sus palabras sean más dañinas de lo que pensemos. (Poniendo algo de preocupación al final)

Mb: Sé que solo somos espectadores, pero sigo teniendo miedo de lo que pueda pasar –Dejando claro su miedo y agarrando más cerca de Draven- ya pasamos por esto nosotros, pero, ¿Qué opinas sobre ellos? (Pidiendo una segunda opinión)

Drae: -Mirándola impasible y volviendo su mirada hacia los otros- Siendo sincero esto es más complicado, solo podemos esperar a ver si esta situación no se agrava. (Con eso era todo lo que podía decir)

 **(Chico Bestia y Furia)**

-No eran los únicos en espiarlos, Raven junto a sus hermanas estaban observando desde un portal los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo. Ninguna interferiría en ellos, ni siquiera Raven porque esto era justo lo que tenía que pasar. Todas rezaban en que tuviera suerte porque era lo mínimo que podían hacer. -

Cb: …Con un manto rojo y cuatro ojos. (Acabando su relato y algo tembloroso)

 **Furia: Vuestra intromisión en su mente aquel día me impidió tomar el control,** -Dejando de sonreír para acercarse lentamente al oído de Chico Bestia- **Ni por un momento creas que no estoy enfadada contigo.** (Dejando en claro que no lo avía olvidado y se pudo escuchar como tragaba saliva en su argumento)

Cb: -Se armó de valor y contesto- Hice lo que era necesario para salvar a Raven, no me arrepiento y si tuviera que volver a pasar por aquello lo volvería a hacer sin dudar. (Girando para mirarla a sus ojos amarillo, tenía miedo, pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente)

 **Furia:** -No se inmuto de su sitio, en cambio le sonrió- **Pobre engendro de la naturaleza, eres mui ingenuo o tal vez mui estúpido,** –Burlándose de él, sacando su mano para agarrarle del cuello- **¿De verdad cres que eres importante para Raven?, solo eres una distracción para ella y ni te creas que en algún momento de tu patética vida te agradecerá lo que haces por ella.** (Solo con sus palabras llenas de odio y veneno se podía apreciar el asco que le tenía)

Cb: -Con dificultad intentaba abrir los ojos, ya que le estaba apretando la garganta haciendo difícil respirar- Me… conformo… con saber…que…-Estaba cerca de no aguantar su respiración- su… destino…. no se ha…. cumplido. (Era todo lo que podía decir)

 **Furia: ¿Su destino?** –Aflojando para que la pudiera ver- **Niño tonto, se habrá librado de su padre, pero conmigo siendo parte de ella, aún sigue siendo una potente fuerza que lo destruirá todo.** (Señalándose a si misma)

Cb: Siempre hay más opciones, -Respirando un poco- nada está escrito en piedra (Discutiendo su punto de vista)

 **Furia: Veo que tienes una boca mui grande,** -Soltándole para dejarle libre- **tienes suerte de que solo sea una proyección en tu mente, de lo contrario no tendrías el valor de decirme estas cosas a la cara.** (Aburrida de hablar con él)

Cb: No entiendo bien eso de "Proyección", ¿pero no estás aquí de verdad? (No queriendo hacerla enfadar)

 **Furia: Veo que tienes el celebro como el de una mosca por lo visto,** –Sintiendo pena por su intelecto- **Digamos que esto es más como una llamada telefónica** –Explicando su comunicación de mentes- **y lo que digo es que no tendrías el valor de venir en persona hasta donde estoy, porque solo eres un animal asustado que si pudieras huirías.** (Dándole la espalda mientras se iba distanciando)

-Esas palabras hicieron "Clic" en la mente de Chico Bestia, haciéndole recordar algunos recuerdos fugaces de su pasado. " **Solo eres un animal, no tienes derechos** " " **Eres un animal asustado buscando un lugar en este mundo, me das asco** " " **¿Quién querría estar con un monstruo como tú?** ". Esas palabras no solo las escucho el, si no el resto de gente que estaban allí, ya que esta es la mente de Chico bestia lo que recordara o pensara fuertemente lo podrían escuchar ellos también. No hay que decir que cada uno reacciono de forma diferente, unos preguntaron de donde vinieron esas voces y otros les sorprendió que tuviera esa clase de recuerdos en su mente.

Chica Bestia ya había escuchado esas voces y palabras antes, sin pensarlo mucho le dijo a Draven que se fueran de allí en seguida, la miro para verla y lo que vio fue una mezcla de seriedad y una fuerte mirada que le decía "No me discutas", se desconectaron volviendo a sus cuerpos en la azotea.

Raven y sus emociones solo podían mirar mui sorprendidas lo que acaban de escuchar, Conocimiento especulo que las voces graves y profundas podrían ser de hombres de mediana edad con una actitud mui desagradables. Furia también las escucho y después de unos segundos parada se dio la vuelta para verle, dejándola sorprendida de que estuviera a tan solo unos centímetros de ella ahora. Su mirada no reflejaba miedo o inseguridad, sino una fuerte mirada de furia salvaje nunca antes vista en Chico Bestia. El la agarro ahora por el cuello levantándola unos centímetros del suelo casi sin esfuerzo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada hablo el, pero no era su voz de siempre. Sonaba hueca, amenazadora, sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras y fría como el hielo.

Cb: **¿Qué solo soy un animal asustado?** –Acercando su rostro al suyo- **aquí el único cobarde eres tú, un gato que amenaza detrás de la seguridad de un cristal.** (Pudo mirar sus ojos afilados como los de un felino)

 **Furia: Insolente perro…** (Decía intentando soltar su agarre)

Cb: **Tú no sabes quién soy yo en realidad** –Sufriendo varios cambios en su cuerpo, orejas más largas, garras afiladas en sus manos y unos colmillos que sobre salen de su boca- **Un gorila es pacífico hasta que entras en su territorio, después matara a los intrusos.** – Cogiendo su capa que tapaba su cara dándole un estirón para verla- **¿Lo ves? Tú y yo no somos diferentes, y estas en mi territorio.** (Dejando en claro donde quería llegar)

-Su aspecto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, había visto una infinidad de animales en los libros, televisión y en las selvas para que algo diferente podría sorprenderle. Sus cuatro ojos son amarillos, su piel entera es de un rojo intenso, el pelo es de un blanco puro, tenía cuatro cuernos pequeños en la parte frontal de su cabeza y tenía garras en sus manos. Dejando a la vista la herencia de Trigon en Raven que nadie había visto hasta ahora, dejando sin aliento a las emociones, pero Raven ya sabía de esto y se esforzó para que fuera siempre invisible y escondido a nadie más. También estaba el caso de Chico Bestia que su particular "Cambio" no pasó desapercibido por ellas, la mayoría sentían un miedo que pocas veces sientes y un fuerte deseo de irse de allí, en cambio Raven sentía el mismo miedo, pero con cierta curiosidad sobre su declaración anterior sobre "Tú no sabes quién soy yo en realidad", tendría que averiguarlo más tarde ya que no tenía claro como de peligroso se estaba volviendo esta situación.

 **Furia: Ahora ya sabes cómo es tu "Amiga" de verdad,** -Sonriendo en su favor, pensando que su aspecto le daría lo que ella buscaba- **¡ Esta es Raven, su verdadero yo, !** –Gritándole para que pudieran escucharla sus hermanas y Raven- **¡ Soy un demonio, un engendro del mal, mi sola existencia es un insulto hacia la vida!** -Despotricando sobre si misma- **¿Y sabes porque no te he matado todavía?** (Susurrándole al oído)

-Raven había escuchado perfectamente esa última pregunta y aterrada era lo más suave que se podría explicar en esta situación. El daño emocional no era suficiente quería hacer que la odiara, que se alejara de ella, tenerle tal desagrado que no volviera a estar en su vida nunca más, su miedo era mui superior a ella y se arrodilló intentando aguantar las lágrimas que estaba a punto de salir mientras que sus emociones la sujetaban.

Cb: **¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo, por qué no me ha quitado la vida antes?** (Moviendo solo sus ojos para verla)

 **Furia: ¿Cómo dices?** (Sin creer que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo)

Cb: **Me imagino que sería porque en caso de que me matara seria llevada a la cárcel donde la retendrían sellando sus poderes hasta el fin de sus días,** -Dando su idea hipotética- **también podría ser que, como no tiene otro sitio donde ir, es mui conveniente tener que aguantar los ruidos y discusiones de las personas la mayoría de días, para tener un techo, agua, comida y aseo gratis mientras aportas tu esfuerzo en usar tus poderes para proteger a otras personas** – Seguía explicando mientras caminaba cerca de ella a un paso lento- **o podría ser que mi existencia no le dé la importancia necesaria para acabar conmigo viéndome como un ser inferior y solo haría que ensuciara sus manos.** (Parándose en frente de ella para ver su reacción en sus teorías)

-Nada salía de su boca, esas "Teorías" en las que se había basado solo imaginándolas, eran su as en la manga, unas buenas ideas para alejar para siempre a este ser repugnante. Pero todo esto la dejo fuera de lugar y sintiéndose cada vez más llena de ira, por desvelar su plan y parecer que no le había afectado en nada los motivos por los que aún seguía viviendo.

 **Furia: ¡No me vengas con estas mierdas!** –Usando sus poderes para atrapar su cuerpo en el exterior, apretándolo para que sintiera dolor- **¿Si lo sabias, porque seguías intentando acercarte a nosotros?** –Llenando la sala con sus poderes, su ira había filtrado atreves de Raven permitiendo que pasara un poco de sus poderes- **¿Acaso eres un suicida, o tal vez eres un estúpido que intenta ganarse una muerte horrible y lenta?** (Acabándose las ideas)

Cb: -Ahora volviendo a la normalidad- Ella fue la única que nunca me ha fallado. (Fue lo único que dijo agachando la cabeza)

 **Furia: Explícate.** (No estaba para juegos y respuestas a medias)

Cb: Desde que tuve mis poderes mi vida fue cuesta abajo, cada día fue una lucha para llegar al día siguiente, -Sincerándose todo lo posible- e echo cosas horribles y de las que me arrepiento en mi vida, cada persona en la que llegue a confiar me traicionaban –Terra-, usaban como una herramienta, -Sus años de ganarse la vida- simplemente prescindían de mí, –Patrulla Condenada- o por motivos erróneos no confiaron en mi de ninguna forma,- La bestia interna con el resto de Titanes- nadie estaba a mi lado, viví solo, ¿Quién querría estar con un animal domesticado como yo? (Levantando su mirada, revelando sus ojos irritados y desde hace un buen rato llorando)

-Furia no lo demostró en ningún momento, pero presto atención en todo lo que contaba, sonando casi igual a la vida que llevaba Raven, y en lo que tuvo que convertirse gracias a ese dolor y malas experiencias. Al otro lado de la sala Raven era con los ojos abiertos ante la sinceridad de la vida de su amigo, tanto dolor guardado, tanto odio hacia sí mismo, solo hacía que hacerle más daño y sus emociones tuvieron mucho de que pensar con esta nueva información.

Cb: Pero luego estaba Raven, siempre fría hacia los demás, rechazando a cualquiera que intentaba acercarse, -Describiéndola nada más conocerla- no sabía porque, pero me llamo la atención esa indiferencia hacia todo, así que intente averiguar por qué no se emocionaba en nada y me dedique durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de la carga que llevaba siendo como una bomba andante con un denostador puesto en marcha –Refiriéndose a su destino- pero antes o después de todo aquello, ella siempre ha estado para todos, y por mucho que los demás, y también ella me vieran de casi ser un inútil nunca me abandono o me dejo de lado –"Bestia interna" y consolándole después de "Las cosas Cambian"- ha sido la única persona que no me a abandono, no se alejó nunca, no intento deshacerse de mí, por ello le tengo un gran aprecio y me hice la promesa de nunca abandonarla, jure sobre las tumbas de mis padres que ella nunca estaría sola, "NUNCA MAS". (Esa última palabra fue más un gruñido)

 **Furia:** -Libero sus ataduras y procedió a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara- **Eso por tocarme sin permiso,** -Dejándole un ojo morado, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo con mucha dificultad- **y esto para que recuerdes que tienes que venir a mi territorio.** (Agarrando su pelo de manera brusca para ponerle mirándola)

-Raven se esperó muchas cosas de su emoción negativa, los insultos, su gran sed de destrucción e intimidación, un golpe en el ojo. Pero lo que no se esperó de ella fue que le diera un beso fuerte en los labios, era algo simplemente que la contradecía en todos los sentidos. A medida que duro el beso dentro de ella misma y de sus emociones, en especial afecto tuvieron una calida sensación en sus cuerpos, algo agrdable, suave, relajante y al mismo tiempo pasional. Afecto comento sus celos ante esta situación y que esperaba su turno, Raven se sonrojo y pidió silencio para mantener el portal abierto sin distracciones y no perdiendo la vista de ellos.

-En el caso de Chico Bestia, no era lo que esperaba, más bien era un foso en llamas o una dimensión llena de criaturas devora hombres. Furia en cambio, mordió los labios haciéndole que sangre un poco haciéndole retroceder del dolor, cantó unas palabras que no entendió y su labio sano pero la sangre que dejo salir fue haciendo su recorrido como si tuviera vida propia, llegando hasta el cuello donde su sangre formo un dibujo de los cuatro ojos de Furia. Como si fuera un tatuaje Chico Bestia se pasó la mano e intento quitárselo o pasar la mano a ver si tenía suerte.

 **Furia: Es inútil, esa marca que tienes es un hechizo territorial y un recordatorio,** -Le explico sin interesarse en si lo entendía o no- **lo tendrás ay hasta que yo lo quite.** (Riéndose de él)

Cb: -Estaba tan agotado que solo con sentarse le hacía un esfuerzo grande, miro con su ojo bueno a ella y pregunto algo que le rondaba- ¿Me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto? (Sintiendo que su cabeza vaya a explotar)

 **Furia: ¿Disculpa?** (Haciéndose la tonta)

Cb: Raven me dijo que una emoción quería hablar conmigo, pero lo único que as echo es insultarme, hacerme daño, intentando que odie a Raven y su herencia de demonio. –Empezó a subir el volumen- Puedo parecer tonto, pero se cuando alguien intenta demostrar algo y tu intentabas demostrar algo aquí, ¿Me equivoco? (Respirando con dificultad)

 **Furia: Eso es algo que mi "Jefa" deba de responder, no yo.** (Su voz parecía más suave a medida que seguían hablando)

Cb: Tan solo he sido usado por Raven, -Pensando en voz alta- ¿Por qué me hace esto…? (cerrando los ojos)

-La mente de Chico Bestia llego al límite, la conexión no podía seguir ya que su mente estaba entrando en un estado de ausencia, no tardaría mucho en desmayarse del cansancio emocional y procesar todo esto no era fácil. Furia salió de su conexión emocional, Raven y las demás hicieron lo mismo dejando la mente de Chico Bestia.

 **(Cuarto de Chico Bestia)**

-El tiempo paso diferente, allí dentro fue unos treinta minutos, mientras que fuera solo llego a cinco minutos. Mientras quitaba sus manos de su cabeza, Raven sintió como si una ola cálida recorriera su cuerpo, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora estaba en frente de su compañero quien estaba balanceando la cabeza como su hubiera dado más de diez vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Rv: Aguanta un momento, ahora pediré ayuda. (Colocándole en la cama)

Cb: Menudo…. Sueño…. Más loco. (Dijo aun intentando saber dónde estaba)

Rv: Descansa y duerme -Se puso las piernas cruzadas- Draven, ¿Sigues hay? (Pregunto a su contra-parte)

Drae: Si, ¿Sucede algo? (Tomando en cuenta que se escuchaba preocupada)

Rv: Esto se fue algo de las manos y Chico Bestia esta algo descolocado.

Drae: Ahora vamos.

Rv: ¿Vamos?

-Segundos después apareció un portal en el suelo, emergiendo de el a Draven y Chica Bestia juntos. –

Mb: ¡Hermano, por favor aguanta! –Siendo la más rápida en acercarse a su lado- ¿Qué es esta marca de su cuello? (Volteando su cabeza suave y que fuera visible para los demás)

Drae: Esto no me gusta nada, -Volteando para mirar mejor su marca- esta es tu firma Raven, as echo un vínculo de sangre. (Señalando la marca del cuello)

Rv: Se mui bien lo que es, y el pacto lo hico Furia con él, -Sabiendo lo que es y señalando a la culpable- no estoy del todo segura de como quitárselo. (Intentando pensar)

Mb: Eso va a ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que el pacto está incompleto, - se levantó de su sitio para apartar el pelo de Raven- ¿Lo ves? No sé a completado los términos. (Mirando ahora a Draven)

Rv: ¿Desde cuándo tu sabes algo de magia o hechizos de este tipo? (Sonaba mui sospechoso para ella, cansada también de todo esto)

Mb: Draven me contaba historias de magia antigua, hechizos, diferentes lengus, pociones y alguna cosa más, -Contando con los dedos de las manos- aunque siempre que empezaba, acababa durmiendo en el suelo. (Algo avergonzada)

Drae: Por eso ya no te cuento nada. (Dejando claro que no aguanta que le ignoren mientras explicaba)

Rv: ¿¡Estás loco!? Como le puedes explicar y mucho menos enseñar cosas peligrosas a gente que no entiende cómo funciona, son fuerzas que no entienden y mucho menos comprenderían. (Cogiendo un arrebato y bastante enfadada con su "hermano" de que fuera tan descuidado)

Drae: Esta todo controlado y para tu información, -Mirando a Raven- ella te acaba de demostrar que entiende "Este tipo de cosas", es peligroso, lo sé, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y algunos consejos no le han venido mal. (Señalando a la chica de al lado)

Mb: Dejando de lado mi atención, nos estamos olvidando de mi hermano. (Señalo a quien debían ayudar)

Rv: Mui bien ¿Qué era eso de que "No sé a completado los términos"? (Dejando claro que empezaría a leer más libros, que una copia de Chico Bestia supiera algo que ella no sabía, la había puesto algo envidiosa)

Drae: Quiere decir, que tu "Furia" ha echo un vínculo con el pero el, pero "El" no ha hecho un vínculo contigo, -Señalando su marca y mirando luego el cuello de ella- es como un contrato en el que tu as firmado y solo falta que el firme. (Siendo más claro donde quería llegar)

Rv: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Apretando las sienes- ¿Cómo se completa "El contrato"? (Intentado acabar con la cuestión)

Drae: Pues… (Empezaba siendo Cortado)

 **("Jóvenes titanes,** -Voz de Robin por los altavoces de la Torre- **se requiere la presencia de todo el equipo presente en la sala común")**

Rv: Tendremos que dejarlo para después. (Propuso)

Drae: Esta bien, Chica Bestia –Dirigiendo su atención hacia ella- Tienes que hacer que Chico Bestia este despierto y preparado para ir a la reunión. (Abriendo un portal donde entrarían los dos Hechiceros)

Mb: A sus órdenes capitán. (Haciendo un saludo militar mui exagerado)

Drae: No te pases, -Refriéndose a la broma del saludo- ¿Puedes hacerlo? (Asegurándose)

Mb: Claro, usare mis "Armas de mujer", -Moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, caminado al lado de Chico Bestia- os aseguro que estará en menos de un minuto. (Enseñando una sonrisa que daba miedo)

Rv: ¿Qué se supone que vas hacer? (Miedo de su comentario, "Armas de mujer")

Drae: No tenemos tiempo, confió en ella –Apunto de pasar el portal- y tú también deberías. (Decía pasando el portal)

Mb: Vamos, vete. (Echándola)

-Con un último Vistazo a la sala y a ella, paso por el portal que les llevaba a la sala común. –

-Allí se encontraban Cyborg, Android, Starfire y Wildfire. Sin mucho tiempo de saludarse, Starfire voló a abrazar a su amiga que no veía desde esta mañana. Cyborg y Android se acercaron sonriendo mirando la escena, Draven se apartó esperando para prepararse por si su amigo también tenía la misma intención con él.

Rv: Star… aire… (Diciendo sin casi aliento)

Star: Lo siento amiga, -Soltándola- me consuela saber que estamos todos aquí juntos. (Juntando sus manos)

Rb: "Casi todos". (Haciendo su entrada en la sala junto con su contra-parte)

-Ahora sus líderes hicieron acto de presencia, mirando a cada uno se dieron cuenta de que faltaban sus miembros que habían mandado buscar con anterioridad. No era mui común tener una reunión casi por la noche y sin tener en cuenta que no habían comido nada desde esta mañana, pero el cansancio podría esperar, tenían que tener sus respuestas ahora.

Wild: Novia Robyn, háganos saber el estado de nuestros amigos. (Pidiéndolo con preocupación)

Rby: Estan bien, eso lo puedo asegurar, -Sonrojándose en su llamado de "Novia"- también tenemos que tener a todos aquí para poder aclarar este problema en el que nos hemos metido. (Tranquilizando)

Cy: entonces nuestras " Manchas verdes", ¿Cuándo se unirán a nosotros? (Siendo algo impaciente para saber de su amigo)

Droid: Me hago la misma pregunta. (Apoyándose su petición)

Drae: Estarán aquí en seguida. –Cogiendo su turno de hablar- Por ahora seamos pacientes y mis compañeros venid conmigo un momento. (Alejandose a la otra parte de la sala)

Rb: ¿No crees que si tienes algo que decir puedes decírnoslo a nosotros también? (Cogiendo desconfianza en esta separación)

Rby: Sé que Draven no hace este tipo de cosas sin un motivo, -Alejándose de el- Deberías confiar un poco más en los demás en vez de buscar el error en todo. (Dando un consejo)

-Varios minutos de charla en los dos grupos, el equipo de Robyn se acercó a la cocina para reponer fuerzas dando en claro que habían acabado con su reunión. No era mucho lo que había en la mesa, un poco de mostaza para la pareja alienígena, unos gofres y te de jazmín para la pareja oscura, unas tazas de café para los detectives y un enorme plato con carne para ellos. Fueron detallistas al dejar una barra de pan integral y unos platos de ensalada en la mesa para la pareja vegetariana, quien justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta. La reacción en la sala fue para mirarlos de inmediato esperando a que tomaran asiento con ellos, pero algo extraño había en ellos, Chico Bestia tenia sudores por todos lados, la mirada perdida, sus guantes no estaban y eso era extremadamente extraño en alguien que siempre los lleva puestos y parecía que tenía algo en la boca, porque no paraba de relamerse los dientes. Mientras tanto Chica Bestia era algo similar pero no igual, el pelo mui desordenado, su traje estaba con algunos desgarros menores y arrugados, su mirada era reluciente y casi brillante a los ojos de los demás, sonriente y tarareando. Tomaron asiento viendo en seguida la ensalada y su pan, agradeciendo con una inclinación de cabeza se dispusieron a sentarse, no sin antes ayudar Chica Bestia a su hermano a poder sentarse sin tropezar. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás y quisieron preguntar, pero era mejor después de comer las preguntas. -

-Acabando la cena, cada uno recogió sus cubiertos y platos para ponerlos en el fregadero. Durante la cena paso algo, que pocas veces sucede, "Una conversación tranquila". Puede parecer exagerado esa frase, pero para un grupo de personas únicas en el mundo, era todo un logro y mucho más cuando había más gente. Se levantaron sabiendo que ahora tenían que tratar sobre este tema, fueron al sofá semicircular y tomaron posiciones aleatorias.

Rby: Sabemos que muchos de nosotros queremos respuestas –Iniciando la reunión- pero, antes de empezar en ellos, ¿Alguien tiene preguntas sobre cualquier tema? Es mejor resolverlas ahora y no interrumpir luego. (Cerrando las opciones y dando una oportunidad a la curiosidad que tienen)

Star: Yo tengo una, -Pidiendo su turno, concedido por ellos- ¿Cómo fue la Desaparición de nuestros amigos? (Ahora mirando a sus amigos verdes)

Mb: Eso puedo responderlo yo, -Haciendo que la mirasen- Fue un acercamiento improvisado con resultados inesperados. (Ganándose que la mayoría levantaran sus cejas, siendo evidente su asombro ante el vocabulario)

Drae: Lo secuestraste, dilo claro y deja de buscar palabras enrevesadas. (Diciendo la verdad para que todos lo supieran)

Mb: ¿No te conformabas en cerrar la boca? – Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco por molestarla- y se podría decir que, si lo hice, pero no me negareis que, con esta revuelta, ¿No hemos mejorado nuestra relación con nuestros "Yo" de este universo dándonos un gran avance en este tema? (Mirando a todo el mundo, ganando la mayor parte de su argumento)

Rby: Pero tu método nos ha costado tiempo, preocupación y por no decir que no sabemos cómo es este universo para darte la libertad de hacer lo que tú quieras, -Regañando a su compañera- te doy la razón en eso último, pero ahí mejores formas de lograr una comunicación más eficiente. (Endureciendo su mirada)

Mb: Tienes razón…jeje.. –Sintiendo que se ha librado de una buena- Lo tendré en cuenta. (Sentándose otra vez)

Rv: Mi turno, -Siendo la siguiente- ¿Por qué esta Chico Bestia en ese estado? (Ahora todos mirando a la pareja verde)

Mb: No seas cruel con él, hemos sido verdes la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. (Abrazándole y consiguiendo unas miradas de Raven y su contra-parte que decían "Estas mui cerca")

Rv: Hablo de la forma en la que ha estado actuando desde que ha entrado a la sala. (Mirándola con furia y una evidente falta de paciencia en que se hiciera la tonta)

Cb: Sera mejor dejar algunas preguntas sin responder, -Hablando por primera vez en mucho rato- Concentrémonos en hacer preguntas que den importancia a la situación. (Cerrando cualquier queja)

-Esto dejo mui impactados a tanto su equipo como al otro, mui pocas veces Chico Bestia hablaba de forma seria y razonable. Sea cual sea el motivo, sabían que debía de ser algo mui serio para ponerse a la defensiva de esa manera tan fuerte. –

Mb: Bien dicho Gar. (Felicitando a su hermano)

Droid: ¿Gar? (Sin entender ese apodo)

Cy: Gar, es el diminutivo de Garfield. (Riéndose de su nombre)

Wild: Es un bonito nombre, -Siendo positivo – pero nosotros no sabemos el nombre de nuestra hermana. (Recordando que nunca se dijeron su nombre)

-Ahora la atención paso a la otra persona, sus miradas no hacían más que esperar a que respondiera en ese comentario)

Mb: Nunca nos ha importante eso antes, -Mirando a los demás como si la estuvieran acusando de algo- nosotros nos hemos presentado adecuadamente sin ocultarnos nada, y eso nos ha llevado a la confianza y respeto que hemos atesorado durante mucho tiempo, -Poniendo de manifiesto su situación allí- mui pocos saben quién soy, y yo decido a quien contarle mi vida y mis secretos. (Cogiendo la mano de Chico Bestia para apretarla)

Droid: Aunque me duela esa declaración, -Poniendo una cara de tristeza- Respeto la decisión de Chica Bestia y apoyo sus decisiones, ella es dueña de decir lo que quiera a quien ella quiera. (Estirando un bostezo contenido)

Wild: Estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanas, -Tomando parte y dando su opinión- Somos una familia y siempre nos hemos defendido mutuamente en lo buenos y malos momentos, pero dentro de nosotros siempre hay un miedo terrible que nos cuesta afrontarlo y dar esa confianza e información de nuestras vidas a alguien más suele ser peligroso, -Poniéndose de pie para verles- nadie se abre tan fácil y simple como los de mi especie, (Mirando a su hermana) somos diferentes pero iguales a mis ojos, y eso debería ser suficiente. (Acercándose a Chica Bestia para abrazarla, quien correspondió igual)

Rby: E estado en este equipo durante mucho tiempo, esto es una familia desde hace mucho y hemos pasado por todo tipo de situaciones, lo que nos depare el futuro lo afrontaremos juntos –Sentándose en la mesa- Cuando estemos listos de abrirnos a los demás, es cosa de cada uno y le daremos el tiempo que necesite. (Ahora todos sonrieron con su discurso, que era algo cursi)

Mb: Gracias Chicos, os lo agradezco. (Sacando alguna lagrima)

Cb: ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas? (Intentado cambiar de tema para no seguir con esto)

Rb: Si, ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? (Siendo claro lo que le preocupaba)

Dra: Eso es complicado de explicar. (Empezando a dar unas vueltas a la sala)

Mb: Fue culpa de Draven y sus hechizos. (Soltando la bomba)

-Nadie se esperó que la persona más responsable y teniendo los pies en el suelo, los mandaría a otro universo diferente. Los únicos sorprendidos fueron el equipo contrario mientras que los del universo paralelo ya sabían el porqué. –

Drae: ¿No te conformabas en cerrar la boca? –Ahora repitiendo sus palabras- antes de decir nada, fue culpa de todos nosotros y os lo voy a explicar para que lo entendáis. (A punto de empezar su relato)

-Tengo que decir que esperaba acabar cuanto antes de explicar cómo llegaron, pero lo dejare para el siguiente y daré por concluido esta parte de la historia para centrarme en el resto.

-Creo que ha sido algo emocionante, ¿Vosotros que pensáis?, Es bueno leer vuestras opiniones, gracias y hasta la próxima semana.


	13. Capitulo 13 Punto de Partida

Punto de Partida

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _-Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Salto, no siempre se podía apreciar esta tranquilidad donde la gente puede avanzar en sus vidas cotidianas. Las tiendas abiertas, los parques rebosantes de vida, las calles llenas de coches con diferentes destinos, etc…., -_

 _-En la gran torre en forma de "T" se encontraban sus héroes personales que se encargaban de ayudar, velar y proteger a sus habitantes de diferentes amenazas. Eran los Teen Titans: Robyn, Android, Wildfire, Draven y Chica Bestia. –_

 _-Cada uno haciendo lo habitual en sus días sin crímenes: Robyn entrenaba en el gimnasio personal de los Titanes mientras pensaba en la siguiente formación para el equipo. Wildfire se suponía que iría con Android a enseñarle los parques de la cuidad, pero en nuestra última batalla habían dejado mui mal tocado al coche y se quedó en el taller para repararlo, de modo que se quedó en su habitación viendo tendencias sociales. Chica Bestia no se supo mui bien donde estaba, nada más acabar la misión desapareció. –_

 _-Draven por su parte estuvo preparando una bolsa de ingredientes y diferentes artículos en su habitación, necesitaba un sitio amplio pero seguro. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la sala común sería el mejor sitio, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, era amplio, luminoso y en caso de pasar algo tenía una palanca de emergencia que pondría la sala en cuarentena. –_

 _-No es que iba hacer algo peligroso o malo (Dependiendo de cómo se mire), su idea desde hace mucho tiempo era invocar alguna criatura del submundo para poder hacer un contrato de "Siervo a Maestro", permitiendo llamarlo en caso de ayuda e imprevistos. –_

 _-Había estado más de un año estudiando y reuniendo los conocimientos necesarios de antiguas bibliotecas, viejos libros casi descompuestos por el paso de los años, runas antiguas de civilizaciones de diferentes culturas para poder verificar que dicha información no fuera solo mito y falsas historias. –_

 _-Lo más difícil fue conseguir los materiales para la ceremonia, si no fuera por la dura persistencia, mucha paciencia y la ayuda de sus amigos quizás no lo habría podido lograr. Cuando les conto lo que planeaba hacer con los materiales se esperaba mucha sorpresa, dudas y miedo, quejas de algún modo de que podría ser peligroso. Pero él fue el sorprendido en ese caso ya que se lo tomaron bastante bien, su líder pregunto la garantía de éxito en este "Paso" para poder tener una idea, los dijo que era de un noventa por ciento que saldría bien, aunque fue reacio en el otro diez por ciento. pero todos se sumaron a la causa para darle crédito en esta operación. –_

 _-Llegando a la sala, aparto lo que podría molestar y que no se rompieran, dejando un buen espacio a su alrededor saco los materiales de la bolsa dejándolas con cuidado en el suelo y con una tiza dibujo un pentagrama con unos sellos místicos fuera de él, poniendo en el medio de este un recipiente y en cada esquina del circulo sus materiales. –_

 _-Sacando un libro bastante gordo y delicado, se dispuso a coger la página donde tenía que empezar a recitar las palabras mágicas, con cuidado de no equivocarse en ninguna. Era un hechizo de cinco partes y ya había hecho las dos primeras, reunir los materiales y reunir los conocimientos requeridos para el ritual. Sin que se diera cuenta una sombra silenciosa se acercaba, acechándole desde la distancia como si quisiera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. –_

 _Mb: !Draeeeveeenn¡ -Saltando encima de él, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Te bienes a ver una película? Le pregunte a los demás y no quieren. (Decía de forma infantil)_

 _Drae: -Recuperado de susto- Chica Bestia, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de asustarme de estas maneras, –Girando para mirarla mui enfadado- además de que estoy mui ocupado en este momento, así que te agradecería que te marcharas. (Echándola sin miramientos)_

 _Mb: Que borde que eres, encima que te digo de ir a ver una película. (Levantándose mientras limpiaba su uniforme)_

 _Drae: Solo porque los demás no quieren ir contigo, -Señalando la verdad- además de que seguro querías volver a ver la película del "Rey León" como las ultimas diez veces. (Recordando siempre que decían de ver una película)_

 _Mb: Es que es la mejor película del mundo, - Se defendió ante su comentario- pero también podemos ver "La Bestia y la Bella", es tan romántica. (Soñando despierta)_

 _Drae: Lo que tu hagas no me importa, pero lo que bayas hacer, hazlo en otro sitio. – Hablaba mientras seguía dibujando los símbolos que le faltaban para completar la segunda capa del circulo- oí es un día mui importante y me gustaría no tener ni público, ni distracciones._

 _Mb: Aaaaaa ya veo, -Asomando para ver todo lo que había hecho- ¿As elegido que tipo de monstruo vas a domar? (Pregunto mientras miraba los ingredientes de la bolsa)_

 _Drae: No será un monstruo técnicamente, -Haciendo flotar la bolsa para que no alcanzara a coger nada- pienso invocar a una "Salamandra". (Dando unos pasos para rociar la superficie del circulo con unos polvos)_

 _-Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero alguien se le adelanto-_

 _Droid: ¿Qué es una "Salamandra"? (Entrando en la sala común un poco manchada con aceite de coche)_

 _Drae: ¿No se supone que estabas con el coche? (Molesto por saber que ay más gente cerca)_

 _Droid: Al final solo era "Chapa y pintura", -Limpiándose sus manchas con un trapo- y responde a mi pregunta, estoy seguro de que nuestra amiga está más verde que yo en este tema. (Haciendo un chiste sobre su color)_

 _Mb: Eso no ha tenido gracia, -Molesta por que se meta con su color de piel- por lo que veo "Bas perdiendo aceite" ten cuidado por donde vas. (Devolviendo el insulto)_

 _Drae: Podéis dejar de decir tonterías, -Sintiéndose más cansado por tener que escucharlas- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la Salamandra: son criaturas que inspiran en todas las demás temor y respeto. Habitan el interior mismo del fuego y son capaces de producirlo y protegerlo. Las leyendas les atribuyen la capacidad de poder sofocar un incendio o la lava arrojada por un volcán en erupción. De todos los seres elementales, las salamandras son los seres que menos relación mantienen con los humanos, sin embargo, cuando esto llega a producirse, se establecen lazos muy difíciles de romper. Los seres del fuego son sabios y astutos. Se dice de ellos que brindan claridad al pensamiento y que ayudan a la renovación y al cambio. (Terminando su explicación, sintiéndose orgulloso de que sus estudios merecieron la pena)_

 _Mb: Emmm…., dejándolo claro, quieres domar a una criatura de fuego, ¿Verdad? (Verificando sin entender mui bien lo que había explicado)_

 _Drae: En pocas palabras, sí. –Arreglando los últimos preparativos- y para eso necesito mucha concentración, además de silencio que vosotras no me proporcionáis. (Sintiendo una vena hinchada en su frente)_

 _Droid: Vaya cálmate, ahora me hago algo de comer y me marcho. (Dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer)_

 _Mb: Te sigo. (Poniéndose al día con su amiga)_

 _Drae: Bien, -Mirando de que estuvieran lo bastante lejos para no escucharlas- tengo que repasar esto una vez más. (Revisando todo otra vez)_

 _-En los cinco minutos de arreglos, detalles y algún desliz que tuvo con sus materiales. Nada estaba saliendo mal para Draven, así que no tardaría en ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Entrando por la puerta eran Robyn y Wildfire que se habían encontrado en el pasillo para llegar a la cocina, durante su paseo estuvieron hablando de donde se irían en la próxima cita y si le gustaría que fueran a un paseo en la playa, la gran mayoría de ideas son de Wildfire, ya que todo eso lo había visto en la tele o en alguna revista, por parte de Robyn no hubo respuesta o afirmación ya que estaba imaginando a los dos en cada idea que se le ocurría y la verdad es que le gustaba, era algo nuevo para ella tener una relación que no fuera algo profesional, por no decir que es su primera relación de novios y no estaba segura de cómo comportarse con casi un año de novios. –_

 _Rby: Todo suena bien para mí. (Dando su apoyo)_

 _Wild: Espero con ansias y esperanza nuestro día juntos. (Acabando su charla para ir a la cocina donde había visto a sus amigos comiendo)_

 _Rb: -Se puso tensa ante el comentario, pero se recuperó cuando vio a Draven en medio de la sala- Draven, esto es lo que has estado trabajando ¿Me equivoco? (Volviendo al modo líder y preocupándose de lo que pueda pasar)_

 _Drae: Si, ahora vete donde están los demás, necesito mucho espacio para proceder con esto. (Acabándose su paciencia)_

 _Rby: Ten cuidado, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar. (Dándole su apoyo mientras se iba a la cocina)_

 _-Momentos después, sus amigos no se habían movido de la cocina. Nunca se tomaban tanto tiempo en comer, ni siquiera en discusiones o grandes festines tardaban tanto en irse. Se dio la vuelta mirando a sus amigos sentados en las sillas detrás de la cocina, mirándole fijamente. –_

 _Drae: ¿Cuándo pensáis iros? (Acabando de sus preparativos)_

 _Droid: En realidad hemos decidido quedarnos todos. (Informando de su elección)_

 _Wild: Nuestros amigos están mui curiosos de saber cómo funciona tu unión mágica con estas criaturas, -Queriendo dar la explicación- y siendo sincero también quiero verlo y a la vez estar seguro de tu bienestar como único amigo que tengo. (Usando el método que se llama por los demás, "Chantaje Emocional")_

 _Rb: Como líder del equipo, es mi responsabilidad velar por la seguridad y bienestar de todo el mundo, -Modo líder On- no me moveré de aquí y estoy segura de que el resto también se preocupan por ti. (Señalando a los demás)_

 _Drae: Esta todo controlado, no ay peligro en ningún sentido, -Calmando a todos- Ufff…, supongo que, si os quedáis callados y quietos podéis quedaros. (No estando seguro de esto)_

 _Mb: -Se acercó caminando a su compañero (Novio, pero no lo va a incluir en el relato para no revelar su relación)- Draven, Confió en ti, al igual que todos. (Mirándole a los ojos con una fe ciega en él y sus habilidades)_

 _-Se dio cuenta que esas palabras significaban más de lo que se escuchaba a primera vista, la preocupación, el miedo, la necesidad de que nada malo le sucediera…, entre muchas más. Siendo un empático no era difícil saber lo que los demás sentían, y todos se preocupaban por el. –_

 _Drae: Estaré bien, -Poniendo su mano en su hombro- Vuelve con los demás y… (Se quedó a medio decir)_

 _Mb: ¿Si?_

 _Drae: Disfruta del espectáculo, tonta. (Pegándole un golpecito en la frente para que se marchara)_

 _-Frotándose la frente con cierta molestia, se apresuró a reunirse con los demás. –_

 _-Se preparó cruzando las piernas mientras levitaba. Empezó siguiendo las instrucciones, necesitaba un ligar espacioso y libre de ruidos (Conseguido), Que sea un día soleado llegando al mediodía (Conseguido), Velas rojas con ciertos olores a volcanes y ceniza muerta (Conseguido), una bolsa echa de pelo de un tigre albino (Cortesía de Chica Bestia, Conseguido), Dentro de la bolsa el resto de ingredientes para el ritual. –_

 _-Respirando profundo, se iluminaron sus ojos haciendo que se encendieran las velas y dejando a sus amigos con un escalofrío en la espalda mientras le observaban. –_

 _Drae: ¡ZINTHOS Metrion Azarath!_

 _"¡Espíritus Elementales, acérquense a mí!"_

 _"Gnomos, compartan su humor conmigo."_

 _"Ondinas, jueguen en mi presencia."_

 _"Silfos, que la brisa me acaricie."_

 _"Salamandras, muévanse en las llamas de las velas."_

 _"¡Espíritus Elementales, Gracias por venir!"_

 _-En el techo de la sala empezó a salir nubes oscuras y truenos de forma lenta y sostenida, las runas empezaron a iluminarse y formando un portal pequeño. Sus compañeros solo podían mirar, cualquier cosa que intentaran podría interferir y le prometieron que no harían nada que le obstaculizara en su ritual. -_

 _Drae: Yo (Draven Roth) otorgo estas ofrendas al rey Djin y a todos los elementales de fuego, les pido que vengan a mi hogar, aquí serán bienvenidos. (Acabando las oraciones)_

 _-La torre empezó a temblar, el portal del suelo se ensancho hasta que cubrió todo el círculo, un humo denso y blanco empezó a salir del portal dejando poca visibilidad. Draven no se movió de donde estaba, tenía que esperar a que la criatura que había invocado saliera del portal. –_

 _-La invocación no solo se basa en los conocimientos y requisitos que le exigen al invocador, también está vinculado a sus poderes, sangre y personalidad. Se podría decir que el portal te buscara la criatura más adecuada a tus recursos y necesidades, pero no quiere decir que fuera fácil poder dominarla. –_

 _-Lo que salió fue un caballo alado, pero con características bastantes notables y diferentes: Unas alas rojas con puntas amarillas, la piel es de un gris apagado como si fuera ceniza y sus ojos reflejan desconfianza y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, que se notaba que era una herida profunda, no era una criatura común o que se haya visto hasta ahora. –_

 _-El caballo se quedó quieto mirando despacio todo lo que le rodeaba, sabía que no era su mundo, ni ningún lugar de donde haya ido. Era inteligente, comprendía y entendía que había sido llamado desde otro plano o dimensión, movió su cabeza hacia la persona de color gris que le miraba, relincho como si exigiera su liberación. Ahora podían empezar las negociaciones. –_

 _Drae: Soy quien te ha invocado a este plano de la realidad, -Acercándose y mirándole a los ojos, sin saber si le entendería- iré directo al grano, te propongo una unión de "Maestro y aprendiz". (Dejando claro sus intenciones)_

 _-Se miraron un buen rato hasta que el caballo resoplo furiosamente, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. -_

 _Drae: ¿Me podrías dar alguna señal de que entendiste lo que he dicho? (Pidiendo algo confuso)_

 _Mb: Draven…., (Llamo desde lejos)_

 _Drae: Ahora no Chica Bestia, estoy intentando entender lo que dice. (No queriendo que le interrumpieran en un momento crucial)_

 _Droid: ¿Qué pasa Chica Bestia? (Poniendo una mano en su hombro)_

 _Mb: La verdad es que puedo entender perfectamente lo que dice el caballo alado. (Informo a sus compañeros)_

 _Rby: Puede que tus rasgos animales no solo desarrollen tus sentidos, sino también el lenguaje y comunicación de diferentes seres vivos. (Especulo de forma pensativa)_

 _Drae: ¿Lo dices en serio? –Escuchando lo que habían dicho- ¿Entiendes lo que dice? (Queriendo saber si no era una broma de mal gusto)_

 _Mb: Nunca he tenido problemas en hablar con otros animales, -Siendo algo evidente para ella- pero es la primera vez que puedo entender lo que dice sin tener que cambiar a un animal. (Dijo con cuidad y descolgada por poder hacer algo así)_

 _Drae: Pues acércate y me traduces lo que diga. (Sabiendo que había sido buena idea dejarlos quedarse con él)_

 _Wild: Pero ¿No le pasara nada malo si va cerca de vosotros? (Siendo evidente su preocupación por Chica Bestia)_

 _Drae: Mientras el circulo de runas siga funcionando no puede pasar, ni atravesar sus límites. (Estando seguro de sus hechizos de protección)_

 _-Mientras el resto del equipo discutían, Chica Bestia solo podía mirar al caballo con cierto asombro y miedo en sus ojos. Esto es algo nuevo para ella y no tenía claro cómo podía entender a la criatura del portal. Esas dudas solo le crearon inseguridades y cierto recelo para acercarse, algo no marchaba bien y no sabía que era. –_

 _Drae: ¡Chica Bestia! –Sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ven aquí. (Señalando a su lado)_

 _Mb: No se… (No mui segura y desconfiaba del caballo)_

 _Drae: Te prometo que no te pasará nada, mientras estés conmigo nunca te ocurrirá nada malo. (Extendiendo su mano para que fuera hacia ella)_

 _-Cualquiera que viera la situación diría que solo quería asegurar su seguridad y protección hacia el peligro evidente. Pero este no era el caso, esas palabras decían más de lo que se aprecia simple vista, solo ellos dos sabían lo que se querían decir y Draven le decía lo mucho que le importa su seguridad, prometiendo el bien por su vida y su felicidad en ello. –_

 _Mb: -Se quedó mirándole, impactada por sus palabras y con cierto rubor se acercó hacia el a paso lento- Me debes una película después de esto, ¿No crees? (Queriendo ganar algo por su colaboración)_

 _Drae: Si todo sale bien, veremos la película que quieras. (Siendo comprensible)_

 _-Con todo bajo control, se puso al lado de Draven esperando sus instrucciones-_

 _Drae: ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? (Queriendo saber lo que dice antes)_

 _Mb: ¿Por qué tendría que asociarme a un humano? (Tradujo)_

 _Drae: -Se volvió hacia el para responderle- No soy un simple humano, puedes ganar mucho estando de mi lado. (Ahora ya había avanzado un poco)_

 _-El caballo resoplo y miro hacia el grupo de la cocina y luego giro su mirada hacia ellos. –_

 _Mb: Parece que tienes razón, no tengo memoria de que los humanos fueran tan diferentes entre ellos. (Refiriéndose a todos los presentes)_

 _Drae: Eso es porque nosotros somos una excepción, -Explico para que no se confundiera- por diferentes razones y motivos, los de aquí presentes –Señalando a su grupo- No somos humanos completos, menos la chica del antifaz, ella si es humana. (No queriendo ofenderla)_

 _-Relincho cambiando su mirada hacia Chica Bestia, quien le había llamado la atención. –_

 _Mb: Quiere saber quiénes somos antes de hablar sombre nada, empezando por mí. (Señalándose a su misma)_

 _Drae: No perdemos nada por decirle quienes somos, solo ten claro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. (Volviendo a repetir su declaración anterior)_

 _Mb: Esta bien, -Se acercó al portal para que la escuchara, el caballo puso atención a lo que diría, pero con cierta desconfianza- Me llamo Chica Bestia, soy una chica humana pero también soy animal. –No sabiendo muy bien cómo explicar este tema a un desconocido- Se podría decir que soy la unión entre los humanos y el reino animal. (Señalando sus orejas y colmillos)_

 _-Con algunos movimientos y soplos de la cabeza respondió a ella. –_

 _Drae: ¿Qué te ha dicho? (No estando muy cómodo sin saber lo que decían)_

 _Mb: Quiere que le explique lo que significa, - Sin saber si lo entendería- resumiendo la explicación, seria esto. (Dando su ejemplo)_

 _-Se transformó en un perro, toro, águila y una yegua. Esto fue algo que no se lo esperaba, ahora podía entender porque es la unión de humanos con animales, ahora volviendo a su forma humana se acercó al grupo y les explico cada uno lo que eran. –_

 _Mb: Ella es Android, -Señalando a su amiga cibernética, ahora saludando- es medio humana y medio ciborg, entre sus habilidades, destacan, inteligencia avanzada en campos tecnológicos, fuerza mayor que un humano normal y una estructura de metal y cables cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo. (Acabando su explicación, que a su vez puso mucho esfuerzo en explicar bien lo que era)_

 _Drae: ¿Es necesario que sepas esto? (Queriendo saber si era algún duda o curiosidad)_

 _-Girando su mirada a la suya, golpeo el suelo acercándose al borde de la barre-_

 _Mb: ¿Tu entrarías en la casa de un desconocido por las buenas sin saber ni siquiera quién es? (Traduciendo lo que dijo)_

 _Drae: Te doy la razón, dejo que continúes. (Viendo valido su razonamiento)_

 _-Bufaba dirigiendo su mirada otra vez hacia la cocina-_

 _Mb: Bueno, y ella es nuestra líder Robyn –Cogiendo su turno para hablar- Es una humana normal, pero con conocimientos y razonamiento destacados, destreza en las artes marciales y una gran líder en las misiones. (Alagándola un poco al final)_

 _Rby: Gracias._

 _-Rebufo y chirriante-_

 _Mb: Es nuestra líder porque tiene el derecho y es la mejor de nosotros en sacar nuetras cualidades y ventajas en nuestros poderes, -Explicando porque ella es la líder- Es verdad que no tiene poderes como nosotros, pero nadie más aquí puede liderarnos mejor que ella. (Siendo franca)_

 _Drae: ¿Le molesta que alguien sin poderes este por encima de nosotros dando órdenes? (Intento adivinar la conversación)_

 _Mb: En pocas palabras, si, -Frotándose la cabeza de cansancio- y, por último, pero no menos importante, esta Wildfire- Cogiendo el brazo del chico para que le viera- Es un extraterrestre de otro planeta de una galaxia lejana, su especia es mui emotiva y sus poderes están vinculados a sus emociones. (Señalando a su piel naranja y sus ojos verdes)_

 _Drae: Ahora que ya sean presentado, no nos ves como desconocidos ¿Verdad? (Esperando que esto despeje sus dudas)_

 _-Giro su mirada hacia él, relincho fuertemente-_

 _Mb: Aun faltas tú, se supone que eres mi invocador, lo único que se es tu nombre –Revelando la desconfianza- ¿Además, que clase de humano eres para que esta invocación me haya elegido a mí? (Esto era extraño en más de un sentido)_

 _Drae: Puede deberse a mi herencia y personalidad por las que el portal te haya seleccionado, -Recordando las inscripciones de las runas- tu tampoco pareces ser algo natural, viendo tus atributos veo que eres un caballo alado, pero no me concuerda las alas rojas y tus ojos. (Siendo sincero ante la evidencia física y su desconocimiento en este tema)_

 _Mb: Revela tu naturaleza y yo haré lo mismo. (Sonando casi poético)_

 _Drae: -Suspirando y cogiendo aire- Me llamo Draven, soy mitad humano y mitad demonio. –Esta información inicial hicieron que se pusiera más tenso al caballo- Soy hijo de un humano y la Reyna de las súcubos llamada Abrahel. Mis poderes son tanto demoniacos, mágicos y espirituales. (Ahora ya sabía quién era, le toca al otro revelarse)_

 _-Esto ya era nuevo para él, pero los demás ya le conocían. Tuvieron que luchar contra su madre y su ejército antes, ganaron, pero no llegaron a eliminarla porque escapo. –_

 _Mb: Entiendo porque he sido invocado hacia tu presencia, -Inclinando su cabeza- Como as visto mi apariencia no es del todo natural, soy la unión especial entre un Pegaso del infierno y un fénix, de ahí que mi apariencia no sea la adecuada. (Frotando una de sus patas)_

 _Drae: Eres un hibrido, por eso el portal te ha seleccionado. (Deduciéndolo)_

 _Mb: As dicho que querías hacer un pacto y que yo podría salir ganando ¿Cierto? (Estando seguro de lo que dijo con anterioridad)_

 _Drae: E esperado mucho en tener un "Familiar" conmigo, me puedes ofrecer ayuda cuando lo requiera o te pueda llamar, -Señalando su punto en su parte- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para tener este pacto echo? (Sabiendo que esto no lo haría por amor al arte)_

 _-Abrió sus alas rojas abanicándolas creando un viento caliente, dejando la mayoría de las cosas en la sala por los suelos. –_

 _Mb: Dice que: En primer lugar, le gustaría dar una vuelta por este mundo cuando pida, -Empezando con sus exigencias- y poder degustar las comidas que ahí, porque de donde yo vengo tengo que alimentarme de los restos de otras…, (Se detuvo en seco haciendo que corra hacia la ventana donde vómito, teniendo un tono más verde que de costumbre)_

 _Rby: Vale, nos imaginamos del resto, -Sabiendo como terminaba esa declaración- ¿Y cuál es lo segundo? (Sabiendo que no había terminado)_

 _Wild: Espera novia Robyn, voy a ayudar a la hermana Chica Bestia a que no tenga otra "Recaída", y podamos ayudar a Draven con sus negocios. (Colocando un brazo sobre Chica Bestia)_

 _Drae: Estoy de acuerdo, -Cogiendo un vaso de agua, dándoselo a ella- Sé que ella no está hecha para dar este tipo de información._

 _Mb: Estoy… bien...- Respirando después de beber el vaso- continuemos. (Volviendo a donde está el caballo)_

 _-Droid: Por si acaso voy a preparar algo de beber para todos, esa ráfaga de calor a echo que sudemos un poco. (Cogiendo algunos vasos en la cocina)_

 _-Pateo varias veces mirando a Chica Bestia, dejando a esta que retroceda unos pasos. –_

 _Rby: ¿Estas bien? (Sabiendo que no era una buena señal)_

 _Mb: Esto…- Algo preocupada por lo que había escuchado- me pide que vaya con el cando se quiera volar en las zonas seguras. (Sintiendo algo presionada)_

 _Drae: -No le hizo ninguna gracia esa condición- **¡Ella no es parte de nuestro pacto!** (Sonó con una voz profunda y casi helada)_

 _-Ese arrebato los pillo por sorpresa a casi todos dejándolos petrificados, menos al caballo alado que solo se limitó a mirarlo sin cambios. Respondió con algunos movimientos, dejando a la espera la traducción de su compañera. –_

 _Mb: Esas son mis condiciones, he visto una conexión con esta humana y si ella está de acuerdo con esto yo no tendré ninguna ceja. (Sintiendo que ahora todo es su responsabilidad)_

 _Droid: Entonces…, Si lo he entendido bien, El caballo quiere a un compañero de vuelo en sus escapadas, comer lo que quiera para poder dar su ayuda y colaboración en nuestra causa, ¿No? (Poniendo en orden lo que cada uno quiere)_

 _Drae: -Esto no es lo que quería, pero solo hay una persona que podía salir de dudas en esta encrucijada- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto, Chica Bestia? (Queriendo saber su opinión)_

 _-En este momento ella se quedó sin palabras, no era una cuestión de la que se podía solo decir que no lo sabía. Este animal se había fijado en ella por alguna cuestión, no podía mentir en que esta situación en la que dos chicos se estaban fijando en ella, pero uno era un demonio y otro un caballo venido del infierno. Ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando empezaron esta relación con Draven y prometió ayudarle en los buenos y malos momentos, aria que cumpliera con su objetivo. –_

 _Mb: Esto es lo que has querido durante mucho tiempo, -Empezó mirándole- As dado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad, y si esto es lo que hace falta para que puedas cumplir con este pacto, estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que haga falta. (Poniendo su mano en el pecho, con una sonrisa cálida.)_

 _-Esto no es algo que se decida a la liguera, técnicamente está dispuesta a pasar tiempo con su familiar para cumplir con sus condiciones. Draven miraba asombrado de la declaración que había escuchado, en su interior podía sentir un calor cálido que crecía en su interior. Sus emociones ahora conviviendo en paz, dieron su opinión en esta parte. -_

 ** _(Mente de Draven)_**

 _Alegría: Que bonito de su parte, es la mejor. (Girando sobre sí mismo)_

 _Razonamiento: Es lógico ella nos quiera ayudar, su amor por nosotros es grande pero delicado al mismo tiempo, así que lo mejor sería darle una remuneración. (Espolsando su bata blanca)_

 _Estúpido: Podría limpiarle el culo al caballo. (Eructando)_

 _Soledad: ¿Ella… Estará bien…? (Preocupado por su seguridad)_

 _Valor: Esta mujer es valiente, está cargando con esta situación mui bien. (Chocando sus puños con orgullo)_

 _Ira: No me gusta que esta bestia repugnante exija pasar tiempo con ella, deberíamos devolverle de donde haya venido. (Enfadado sobre este tema)_

 _Simpatía: Tenemos que tener un poco de fe, ella ha decidido eso, sabe que es importante para nosotros y quiere ayudarnos para cumplir nuestro propósito, -Señalando lo evidente- sugiero que aceptemos las condiciones y si en caso de que pase algo que nos perjudique (o Chica Bestia en cuestión) rompamos el pacto y solucionado. (Poniendo su idea al aire)_

 _Drae: Estoy de acuerdo con lo último, dejemos que las cosas vayan a su ritmo y veremos. (Tomando su decison)_

 ** _(Mundo Exterior)_**

 _-No hay vuelta atrás, teniendo en cuenta que el portal ha elegido la mejor criatura de acuerdo a mis necesidades y herencia, los dos somos híbridos y tampoco hemos tenido libertad en este mundo. Supongo que solo el tiempo dirá si ha merecido la pena, por ahora tenía que confiar en él y Chica Bestia. –_

 _Drae: -Sonriendo- Esta bien, entonces aceptamos las condiciones, ¿Aceptas las mías? (Pregunto a su futuro familiar)_

 _-Inclino la cabeza y doblo una rodilla, como si se subyugara. –_

 _Drae: Me lo tomare como un sí, -Tocando la barrera- quitare la barrera y haremos el vínculo "Maestro y aprendiz". (Con eso dicho, la barrera se desvaneció y el caballo salió con unos pasos adelante)_

 _Rby: ¿Cómo se hace el vínculo? (Teniendo curiosidad y esperando que no fuera algo peligroso)_

 _Drae: El último paso es una unión de sangre, será un vínculo de ambas partes donde estaremos juntos aun estando separados, da igual distancia, mundos y dimensiones, estaremos conectados atreves de este lazo irrompible. (Cogiendo una aguja)_

 _Wild: Entonces este será nuestro nuevo amigo. (Saltando de alegría por tener otro amigo)_

 _Drae: Se podría decir que si, sería como el coche para Android o Sedita para ti. (Pinchándose en el dedo sacando algunas gotas)_

 _-Se acercó al caballo, esperando que no hiciera ninguna ceja sobre el pinchazo para sacar algunas de sus gotas. Aparto la cabeza para no ver la aguja, clavo un poco, se movió un poco en la incomodidad, juntando sus gotas en un papel, recito las siguientes palabras. –_

 _Draven: !Aceptamos el vínculo, aceptamos las condiciones, aceptamos confiar con nuestra vida en este momento¡ (Cerrando el pacto y finalizando este ritual)_

 _Mb: ¿Ahora ya está hecho no? (Sin saber si se había acabado)_

 _(?): Espero que sí, me gustaría dar una vuelta por el cielo. (Dijo una voz por la sala)_

 _Wild: ¡AMIGOS, TENGO UNA VOZ EN MI CABEZA! (Entrando en pánico)_

 _Drae: No te asustes, es nuestro nuevo amigo aquí presente, -Señalando al caballo- ahora que tenemos un vínculo cercano, puedo unirlo con nosotros para que entendamos lo que dice. (Explico este echo)_

 _(?): Ahora solo falta que me pongas un nombre para dirigirte a mí, "Maestro". (Se inclinó ante el)_

 _Drae: Eso no lo había pensado, -Olvidando este punto- tendremos que pensarlo un poco. (Sentándose en el sofá un rato)_

 _Rby: ¿Que os parece Pegaso, como el caballo alado de Hércules? (Siendo algo bonito por su parte)_

 _Drae: No me gusta. (Cortando su idea)_

 _Wild: Que os parece, Mostacita. (Recordándole su alimento favorito)_

 _Drae/Rby: ¡No! (Gritaron)_

 _Droid: Podríamos llamarlo Henry. (Probando suerte con el nombre)_

 _Drae: No le pega, además, porque no le preguntamos a el haber cual quiere o si tiene alguna idea. (Girándose para mirarlo)_

 _(?): Mi nombre debe ser elegido por mi maestro, yo no puedo opinar. (Eso era todo por su parte)_

 _-Mientras pensaban en nombres al azar, Chica Bestia solo pudo mirar al caballo alado de la sala, nunca antes había visto un ejemplar semejante que no fuera en libros o en las selvas, donde había explorado con anterioridad. Su mirada punzante no pasó desapercibida ante el nuevo integrante y quiso tomar la iniciativa. –_

 _(?): ¿Algún problema, jovencita? (No queriendo asustarla, le hablo de forma más educada)_

 _Mb: -Sacándola de sus pensamientos, dirigió su atención hacia el- Esto…, estaba mirando tu cuerpo, -Decía algo avergonzada, de lo que pudiera pensar- he visto en libros y documentales algunos animales mitológicos y de fantasía, pero nunca pensé que fueran reales, siendo sincera… estoy un poco celosa por no poder convertirme en este tipo de animales. (Apartando la mirada para mirar por la ventana)_

 _(?) –Mirándola un buen rato, se dio cuenta de varias cosas que quizás pudieran ayudarla- As dicho que eres humana, pero con la genética de los animales, ¿verdad? (Pregunto para refrescar su memoria)_

 _Mb: Así es, -Afirmándolo- tengo todos los genes de la madre naturaleza en mi cuerpo, se podría decir que soy una aberración de la naturaleza. (Su voz no abandono nunca el tono plano y firme de esas palabras)_

 _(?): Puedo enseñarte a transfórmate en esos animales. (Cogiéndola por sorpresa)_

 _Mb: ¡¿Cómo dices?! (No sabiendo si había escuchado bien o solo era una broma)_

 _(?): Debes tener un conocimiento mínimo para poder transfórmate a voluntad en el animal que elijas, saber dónde va cada órgano, cada musculo y huesos, sus garras, sus atributos y demás características, -Le explico una idea de cómo funciona sus poderes- o simplemente de forma inconsciente sabes cómo transformarte sin pensar en ello ya que has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. (Intento dar sentido para que fuera capaz de entenderlo)_

 _Mb: No entiendo bien lo que me has dicho, -Estando confusa- pero ¿Sería posible convertirme en animales como, un grifo o como tú? (Ganando algo de esperanza)_

 _(?): En resumidas cuentas, sí, pero no será fácil, necesitas práctica, estudio y paciencia._

 _Mb: Impresionante, -Quedando sin palabras- De verdad que serás un compañero y amigo mui valioso. (Abrazando al caballo)_

 _(?): ¿Amigo? (Ahora era el quien está confundido)_

 _Mb: Claro, ahora eres uno de los nuestros, -Se apresuró a decir- Ahora que te veo mejor… (Le miro más de cerca su cabeza)_

 _(?): ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Mb: Creo que ya sé que nombre ponerte, -Tocando su ojo izquierdo- podríamos llamarte Kobu._

 _(?): El nombre me lo tiene que poner mi maestro, -Le recordó- ¿Por qué ponerme ese nombre? (Sintiendo curiosidad)_

 _Mb: Significa cicatriz en Suajili, una lengua materna con la que crecí, -Recordó con nostalgia- espera y ahora veras como te queda bien. (Corriendo hacia la cocina donde estaban el resto)_

 _(?): (Humana extraña, pero… puede ser interesante estar con un grupo como este)_

 _-Mientras se acercaba empezó a escuchar diferentes nombres combinados con Pegaso y fuego, o incluso variaciones de este mismo. Se acercó a Draven quien parecía que le iba a estallar una vena de la cabeza, se alejaron un poco para que pudieran hablar a solas. –_

 _Drae: Nunca pensé en decir esto, pero, gracias por alejarme de ellos, me estaban dando dolor de cabeza. (Frotándose las sienes)_

 _Mb: De nada, -Sonriendo- por cierto, ya sé que nombre podemos ponerle. (Cogiendo su atención)_

 _Drae: -No estaba seguro de cual seria, pero ella tiene mejor pensar sobre nombres para animales- Haber, ¿Cuál? (Ya cansado de nombres tontos)_

 _Mb: Kobu._

 _Drae: ¿Kobu? De donde viene ese nombre._

 _Mb: De donde yo me críe significa "Cicatriz" y creo que le viene bien, -Sintiendo que no le agradaba- se me ocurrió cuando le vi la herida que tenía en su ojo. (Señalando su ojo como ejemplo)_

 _Drae: Kobu…. (Meditando el nombre varias veces en su mente)_

 _Mb: Porfiiiiii….., seguro que es mejor que todos los demás nombres que has escuchado. (Ganando terreno en su argumento)_

 _-Es verdad que comparado a todos los demás, este era la opción mejor. Pensándolo bien, sería una buena forma de agradecerle por facilitarle su contrato con su familiar, yo elegí mi ayudante y ella pone el nombre, casi parecemos un matrimonio. –_

 _-Ese pensamiento momentáneo fue suficiente para mirar a Chica Bestia de otra manera diferente e imaginar durante unos segundos una familia con ella. Se ruborizo apartando su mirada de ella, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado se despejo de esas imágenes. Ella lo miraba confundido por sus acciones, pero el familiar ya sabía lo que pensaba, no era mui difícil ver la escena desde lejos y no saber que pasaba entre ellos. –_

 _Drae: -Ahora recompuesto- Muy bien chicos, ya sabemos que nombre ponerle. (Anuncio para que le escuchen)_

 _Wild: Fantástico amigo, ardo en deseos de saber el grandioso nombre al que nos dirigiremos desde ahora. (Impacientemente)_

 _Droid: Le llamaremos Henri. (Se aventuró a decir)_

 _Drae: Que no le pondremos ese nombre, -Repitió por décima vez- se llamara Kobu. (Dejando algo confusos a sus amigos)_

 _Rby: ¿Kobu? –Repitiendo por si lo había dicho mal- parece algo simple. (No sabiendo que más decir)_

 _Mb: Lo simple suele ser la mejor opción para grandes acontecimientos. (Sintiéndose orgullosa del nombre)_

 _Droid: Vaya, parece que alguien se ha aprendido el diccionario. (Burlándose de ella)_

 _Mb: ¿Que has dicho? (Empezó a molestarse)_

 _Drae: Dejad las discusiones para más tarde, -Frenando sus avances- ¿Te gusta? (Refiriéndose al caballo)_

 _(?): Si ese es el nombre con el que os queréis dirigiros a mí, no discutiré –sonaba como si le obligaran- aunque, siendo sincero, el nombre me agrada bastante. (Sonando alegre)_

 _Drae: Esta bien, primero de todos. –Girando hacia su equipo- gracias por vuestra ayuda. (Sonriendo a ellos)_

 _Rby: Siempre estamos para ayudar. (Sonriendo a él)_

 _Droid: Es lo que hacen las familias. (Sacando su pulgar arriba)_

 _Wild: Estoy feliz por tu nuevo amigo, familiar, compañero que has conseguido. (Dándole un abrazo que le dejaba sin aire)_

 _Drae: Wild…Necesito….A…Aire…. (Intento decir a duras penas)_

 _Wild: O lo siento. (Soltó suave al suelo)_

 _Drae: No…. Pasa…. Nada. (Respiro entre las palabras)_

 _Mb: Sabes, pensaba que esto iba a ser algo mucho peor, -Revelando sus preocupaciones iniciales- pero me alegro por ti de que lo hayas conseguido. (Sintiendo algo nerviosa sin ninguna explicación)_

 _Drae: Gracias, tú me has ayudado mucho, -Acariciando su cabeza- ahora solo queda una última cosa para acabar el día. (quitándose la camisa de látex que tenía)_

 _Mb: ¿¡DRAE QUE HACES!? –Sintiendo como se le sube la sangre a la cabeza- hay gente delante, no podemos hacer esto. (Temblando su cuerpo)_

 _Drae: No digas tonterías, lo que voy a hacer es un hechizo para que pueda llamarle cuando quiera, -Parándose cerca de Kobu- ahora carga hacia mi sin miedo. (Dándole la espalda)_

 _Kb: Muy bien Maestro. (Cargo hacia él)_

 _-Todos se esperaban que le embistiera, pero cuando faltaban unos metros, Kobu se convirtió en humo negro siendo absorbido a la piel de Draven, formando un tatuaje de un caballo alado en negro. –_

 _Rby: ¿Que ha sido eso? (Queriendo una explicación)_

 _Drae: Lo he mandado a una dimensión personal de mi mente para que pueda tenerle siempre disponible- Señalando su cabeza- Este tatuaje de mi espalda es como una entrada y salida para él, así que cuando requiera de su ayuda saldrá de la misma forma que entro. (Poniéndose su camisa otra vez)_

 _Droid: Esto es raro, en muchos sentidos, -Rascándose la cabeza- pero ahora ya se ha terminado y podemos tener un día normal por aquí. (Sintiendo que esto se ha acabado)_

 _Drae: Si, solo me queda cerrar el portal de las runas y podremos tener la sala habitable otra vez. (Acercándose al portal)_

 _Droid: ¿Antes no quieres un té? –Sacando una taza delante de el- seguro que un trago necesi…. O baya. (Resbalándose la taza al suelo, mojando las runas)_

 _-El efecto fue inmediato y el portal empezó a ganar fuerza y sacar algunos rayos y viento fuerte. –_

 _Droid: Ups… -Alejándose de allí- Creo que metí la pata. (Asustada)_

 _Drae: Pues sí, ahora el portal esta inestable, -Dando una idea de lo que pasaba- Tengo que estabilizarlo, quedaros atrás. (Ordeno a Android)_

 _-El viento soplo con fuerza arrastrando todo en la sala hacia diferentes lugares, Robyn, salió volando intentando agarrarse a algo. Mientras Draven estaba cantando su matra para cerrar el portal. Wildfire intento acercarse a Robyn, fue arrastrada hacia donde estaba Draven y golpeo su cabeza perdiendo un poco el sentido y teniendo la visión y la cabeza algo confusos. Conjuro mal las palabras y las dirigio al portal, provocando que fuera más intenso y absorbiendo a todos dentro. –_

 _Se despertaron con ciertos mareos y algo de inestabilidad en el cuerpo, pero aparte de eso, todos estaban bien. –_

 _Rby: ¿Estáis bien? (Pregunto para asegurarse)_

 _Drae: Aparte del golpe que recibí de tu parte parece que sí. (Recordándole el golpe)_

 _Mb: Creo que estamos bien, aunque pensaba que la sala estaba destrozada por culpa del portal mágico de Draven. (Señalando a su alrededor)_

 _Wild: Puede que las cosas se arreglaran solas. (Siendo algo optimista)_

 _Droid: Pero ahí algunas cosas que no cuadran, desde cuando tenemos consolas y el calendario esta en marzo. (Señalando ambas cosas)_

 ** _(SONIDO DE SIRENA) (SONIDO DE SIRENA) (SONIDO DE SIRENA)_**

 _Drae: ¿Ahora porque suena la alarma? (Quejándose del sonido)_

 _Droid: Algo va mal, este código de la torre este encriptado, como si otra persona lo hubiera configurado. (Sacando algunos códigos de su ante brazo)_

 _Rby: ¿Puedes arreglarlo?_

 _Droid: Ya está, -Parando la sirena- no entiendo porque nuestra propia torre nos trata como intrusos. (Dejándola sin ideas)_

 _Drae: Esto no me gusta nada, -Poniéndose nervioso- cosas que están cambiadas, la torre es diferente, este sitio no luce como la casa que conocemos. (Sintiendo que algo se escapa)_

 _Mb: ¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? (Asustada de no saber a qué se refería)_

 _-Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, un grupo entro por la puerta de la sala común dejando sin palabras en ambos grupos. –_

 ** _(Fin de Flashback)_**

Drae: Básicamente el resto ya lo conocemos todos, -Acabando la historia- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Esto era mui impresionante, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nadie hablo durante un rato intentando procesar la información dada por la contra parte de Raven. Algunos extendieron la mano como si fueran unos alumnos para hablar con el profesor. –

Drae: Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

 _-Vale, vale, esto me tomo más tiempo del que me gustaría que fuera. Me tarde más de una semana en acabar esto, pero tenía que poner en orden mucha de las ideas que salían de mi cabeza para que fueran lógicas en su momento._

 _-Las preguntas que se harán las dejare para vosotros, por si tenéis alguna pregunta o duda que no hayáis entendido, o queráis preguntar a los personajes sobre algo de ellos de la historia. Es una gran oportunidad para que participéis y podáis saciar vuestra curiosidad jejejeje. El siguiente tardare unas semanas para que dejéis vuestras preguntas, gracias y comentad._


	14. Capitulo 14 Y…¿Ahora qué?

Y…¿Ahora qué?

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-Esto era mui impresionante, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nadie hablo durante un rato intentando procesar la información dada por la contra parte de Raven. Algunos extendieron la mano como si fueran unos alumnos para hablar con el profesor.

Drae: Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber? (Dirigiéndose al líder del equipo contrario)

Rb: ¿No debe ser el líder del equipo el que de la explicación? –Cruzando los brazos- ¿Por qué lo das tú? (Mirando de reojo a su contra parte)

Drae: Dejare que sea "Nuestra Líder" quien te responda, si eso quieres. (Dejando un sitio a Robyn)

Rby: Se levantó cogiendo sitio dónde estaba Draven - En este tipo de cosas suelo dar la iniciativa y el razonamiento en mi equipo, pero no veo a nadie mejor para explicar esta situación que Draven, -Señalándole sentado- ¿Quien mejor para explicar la situación que nos ocupa que él? –Pregunto a nadie- el conoce el campo de la magia y sus consecuencias, él sabe por qué hemos acabado aquí de esta forma, y seguramente sepa cómo llevarnos a casa otra vez, -Mirándole ahora con una sonrisa de confianza- yo no puedo explicar nada de esto y mucho menos dar por sentado nada, por eso, encargo y agradezco a Draven que sea el quien nos explique los mejor posible en que situación nos encontramos. (Poniendo fin a su discurso)

-Todos miraban a Robin y su contra parte, menos ellos que se estaban mirando mutuamente, como si fuera un concurso de miradas. Durante lo que parecía un rato largo, Robin suspiro sabiendo que no tenía manera de quejarse sobre esto, su "Hermana" le había dado un argumento válido. –

Rb: Tenéis razón, disculpad mi comentario si os ha ofendido. (Un líder siempre debe saber dónde se había equivocado y cuando pedir perdón)

Rby: Disculpa aceptada, -Sentándose donde estaba antes- ten en cuenta que, aunque parezca que no entre mucho en las conversaciones o no de pie en algunas cosas, sigo siendo la líder de mi equipo y estaré siempre lista para ellos. (Dejando claro que su posición de líder sigue siendo la misma)

Rb: Entiendo, "Ver, analizar, actuar" (Resolviendo su papel)

Rby: No del todo, "Ver, analizar, que sufran un poco y actuar" (Poniendo un poco de humor en su conversación mientras se reía al final)

Cy: ¡Jajajaja! –Se empezó a reír algo fuerte- Al menos sabe decir algo divertido, no como tu "Semáforo". (Cogiendo más fuerza en su risa)

Rb: ¡OYE!, Se decir bromas y tengo sentido del humor también. (Sintiendo que le estaban degradando como persona)

Cb: Si claro, la única broma que dijiste fue que tendríamos menos entrenamiento, -Riéndose con Cyborg- y lo único que hiciste fue quitarnos cinco minutos del entrenamiento matutino. (Cogiendo con más fuerza la risa)

-Ese comentario consiguió que se rieran la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala, no siempre se podía poner en vergüenza al líder del equipo sin tener consecuencias. Era la oportunidad perfecta para darle algo de humillación y gracia sin miedo a lo que pasara. Los demás se divertían viendo como Robin iba en una carrera por alcanzar a sus dos amigos dando vueltas a la sala.

-Después de unos minutos de carrera rápida y los demás sentados mirando el espectáculo, se tomaron un descanso uniéndose a los demás en el gran sofá. Luego de un rato más tranquilos fue Wildfire quien hablo delante de todos.

Wild: Estoy contento por vosotros, -Sintiendo que esta situación se animaba- estoy agradecido por "Novia Robyn", su comentario ingenioso ha dado alegría y risas en nuestra noche. (Cogiendo a su novia ganándose un abrazo suave de este)

Rby: -Se ruborizo un poco con el contacto físico- Esta bien…, No he hecho nada que sea de mención. (Sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por que la feliciten por un comentario sin importancia)

Wild: Todo importa cuando aportamos algo por pequeño que sea, -La miro de cerca- y yo estoy feliz por ti. (Se miraron a los ojos)

Rby: Wildfire…., (Hipnotizado por su mirada)

-Se pudo apreciar que el ambiente cambio a un estado más cálido y romántico, se olvidaron de que los demás también estaban en la sala mirándoles. No se dijeron nada más, no hacía falta palabras para saber lo que querían, se acercaron poco a poco sus rostros, tan despacio como se pudiera notar, apunto de llegar a besarse en apenas unos milímetros. –

 **¡Puumm!**

-Fueron interrumpido y sorprendidos por el fuerte sonido, alejándose de golpe y mirando a la fuente del susto. Era Android con una bolsa de cartón, que la había hinchado de aire para hacerla explotar con un golpe fuerte. –

Droid: ¿Esas cosas podríais hacerlas en privado? –Arruinando el momento de ellos- Aquí hay gente que no tiene a sus parejas con ellos. -Señalándose a sí misma- Además de que tenemos que acabar con esta reunión. (Poniéndose mas cómoda en el sofá, orgullosa de haberles cortado el rollo)

Wild: Perdonad amigos. (Cogiendo sitio)

Rby: Claro…. (Recordara esto)

Cy: ¿Tienes novio? (Sintiendo curiosidad de saber quién era)

Droid: Si, se llama Abejorro. (Suspirando con cariño)

Cy: Es lo mismo para mí, estoy saliendo con Abeja. (Informo con orgullo)

Drae: ¿Podemos volver al punto de partida y así acabaremos más rápido? (Cansado de que se desvié la Conversación)

Droid/Cy: Siii… (Alargándolo)

-En todo momento Raven no dijo nada, ni intento meterse en la conversación cambiante que se avecinaba en todo momento. Eran temas de los que no podía dar su opinión, ya que no había tenido una relación romántica, quizás una atracción como sucedió con "Chico Gótico" hace un tiempo, pero dejo de verse por culpa de un malentendido, pero no fue una gran pérdida para ella, ya que solo valoraba la amistad que tenía con sus amigos de la torre y de nadie más. –

-Mientras seguía pensando en ello, alguien levanto la mano para preguntar. Era Chico Bestia, quien esperaba a que se diera cuenta alguien, gracias a que Draven siempre estaba atento o no le habría prestado atención. –

Drae: Habla. (Dándole permiso)

Cb: Colega, sobre el "Caballo alado" Del que hablabas…, (Sin saber cómo explicar lo que quería preguntar)

Drae: Tienes curiosidad. (No fue una pregunta)

Mb: Es impresionante de verdad, -Diciéndole a su lado- ¿podrías llamarlo? (Intento pedir)

Drae: Debo llamarlo cuando sea necesario, no cuando nos venga la gana. (Siendo inflexible)

Cb: Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad…, (Sintiéndose algo apenado)

-Chica Bestia miraba a su hermano como se desanimaba, no lo agradaba que tuviera esa actitud. Giro su mirada cruzándola con la de Draven, dejándole claro con esa mirada que se lo enseñara. Tenía una mezcla de enojo, seriedad y ni pestañeaba o cedía en su intento. Draven solo la miraba con rostro impasible, ninguno de los dos se movió o cambio su expresión. Raven le parecía extraño, esta situación. Siendo su contra parte se esperaría que fuera más convincente y directo en sus respuestas sin dejar un atisbo de duda, pero podía reconocer como tenía una gota de sudor y un poco de inseguridad en su mirada, puede que al tener más libertad de emoción le delate un poco sus propias expresiones y fueran más naturales. Pensándolo bien, eso es lo que ella quería, parecerse a una chica normal, que se pueda emocionar, enseñar sus emociones y expresiones sin miedo a explotar nada con sus poderes. Seguía mirando y noto que Draven estaba ya al límite, suspiro de mala gana y empezó a quitarse la camisa. –

Drae: Que quede claro, -Le dijo a Chica Bestia- solo será esta vez. (Sin más oportunidades)

Mb: Claro, -Sonriendo mientras tocaba a su hermano para que viera lo que pasaría- ahora podremos ver a Kobu. (Emocionando)

-Se acabó de quitar la camisa y empezó a brillar el tatuaje saliendo un humo negro, fue formando una silueta de un caballo, revelando su presencia en la sala haciendo que todo el mundo lo pueda ver. –

Kb: ¿Qué necesitas "Maestro"? (Cortésmente pregunto)

Drae: Esta situación puede parecerte extraña, -Queriendo no confundirle- pero hubo unos problemas con el portal en el que te llame y fuimos absorbidos, –Haciéndole recordar lo que paso con anterioridad- por mala suerte hemos acabado en un universo paralelo donde tenemos versiones de nosotros diferentes. (Intento que todo le quedara bien claro)

-Kobu examino la sala dándose cuenta de que todos tenían a alguien parecido o casi igual a ellos, pero unos eran hombres y otras mujeres. Se lo tomo con calma y buen ritmo, no esperaba que le llamase tan pronto y que la situación hubiera cambiado tanto, ciertamente con ellos iba a tener muchas experiencias raras, pero al menos eso añade emoción a su vida, que sinceramente estaba aburrido. Cuando consiguió mirar a todo el mundo, se dio cuenta de que su compañera de vuelto tenía a su doble al lado, se acercó a paso lento hasta que se detuvo en frente de él. –

Cb: -Se sentía pequeño en su presencia- Hola amigo…, -Saludo un poco- Me llamo Chico Bestia... (Algo inseguro de cómo podría reaccionar)

Kb: Mucho gusto, Me llamo Kobu. –Se presentó el mismo- debo asumir que eres la versión macho de Chica Bestia, que de igual manera puedes transfórmate en animales como ella, ¿no? (Queriendo estar seguro)

Cb: Así es. (Respondió lo más firme posible)

Kb: No te pongas nervioso, -Intento tranquilizarlo- mi aspecto puede no ser el mejor, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo en que nos llevemos bien. (Agacho la cabeza en respuesta)

Cb: OOooohhhh…., -Pensado un poco mejor de el- ¿Por qué puedo entenderte sin estar transformado? (Dándose cuenta ahora)

Drae: Al tener un vínculo conmigo puede hablar con el resto telepáticamente, -Dando una explicación breve - pero en tu caso, como el de Chica Bestia, no os hace falta porque le entenderíais igual. (Dejando fuera de dudas)

-La pareja verde estuvieron conversando un poco con Kobu, hasta que le llamo la atención la mujer encapuchada que no dijo nada en ningún momento. Con una disculpa se alejó de ellos y fue directo a donde estaba ella, viendo la situación desde su punto de vista, se esperaba que se acercara en cualquier momento a interactuar con ella, solo tenía que elegir con cuidado sus palabras y todo saldría bien. Sabiendo que no sería una situación fácil, Draven se puso al lado de los dos para poder ayudar en este primer contacto. –

Kb: Eres la versión hembra de mi maestro, -No hacía falta confírmalo- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Rv: Raven. (Sin más que decir)

Kb: Es un placer Raven, -Se inclinó un poco- ¿Tú también tienes un familiar? (Siendo curioso)

Rv: No.

Kb: ¿No? –Dejándolo confundido- Es extraño. (Mirando a su maestro)

Drae: Es porque no ha llegado a ese punto todavía, el tiempo de este universo está retrasado a 6 meses de diferencia, -Mirando el calendario- aunque todavía no ha reunido los ingredientes y los conocimientos requeridos. (Cruzando sus brazos)

Rv: ¿Son difíciles de aprender los textos y reunir los requisitos? (Queriendo aprender a tener un familiar como el)

Drae: ¿Ya te han entrado las ganas de tener un familiar tan bueno como el mío? (Siendo un poco arrogante)

Rv: Estoy diciendo que si ese mismo portal os ha traído aquí, talvez con el mismo ritual podáis volver a vuestra casa. (No queriendo que sepa lo celosa que se estaba volviendo)

Drae: Es una buena explicación y una buena lógica, -Pensando en ello- pero no me engañas, tienes ganas de tener a un familiar tan increíble y perfecto como el mío. (Sacando una sonrisa socarrona)

Kb: ¿Soy increíble? (Sin saber porque tanto crédito)

Drae: Claro, nadie puede decir que tiene a un Pegaso como compañero, -Alagando un poco- además, no tendrás un Pegaso como familiar. (Hablando con ella ahora)

Rv: ¿Y cómo sabes que no voy a tener uno como el tuyo? (Intentando conseguir algo de información)

Drae: El portal te buscara a quien estes mas emparentado a tus características, atributos y personalidad, -Le explico como dijo en su historia- así que, lo que te diferencia de mi es, que no tienes control sobre tus poderes, eres del sexo opuesto y eres mucho más cerrada emocionalmente que yo. (Refutando su explicación)

Kb: Eso quiere decir maestro, que al igual que yo, puede salir cualquier cosa de allí. (Sintiendo que algo faltaba)

Rb: ¿No hay manera de saberlo? (Entrando en la conversación con su contra parte)

Drae: No, lo único que le queda es confiar en que siga bien los pasos y que las negociaciones sean acordes a sus necesidades mutuas. (Recordando lo duro que fue para el)

Kb: Maestro, -Llamando su atención- Ahora que se cómo está la situación, mi presencia no es requerida por más tiempo, con su permiso me retiro. (Convirtiéndose en humo para volver a la espalda de Draven)

-Todos tenían algunas dudas sobre los unos a los otros, pero no tenían el tiempo y Draven lo sabía. Era de noche y casi todo su equipo estaba agotado por la búsqueda inútil causada por su compañera (Novia) que les hicieron perder mucho tiempo.

Drae: ¿Alguna pregunta más? –Esperando a la siguiente pregunta- os aviso de que lo hagamos rápido, es de noche y habrá que dormir para poder arreglar esta situación en las mejores condiciones posibles. (Aviso a todos)

Cy: Yo tengo una pregunta, -Cogiendo su turno- ¿Sabes cómo volver a vuestro universo? (Hablando en serio sobre este tema)

Drae: Nunca he estudiado la posibilidad de hacer viajes a otros universos, -Poniendo su mano en el mentón al pensamiento- pero supongo que, si hemos podido llegar por accidente desde portal, imagino que estará relacionado de algún modo. (Pensando en ello un poco)

Rv: Me imagino que al ser un portal que selecciona al familiar más cercano a tus necesidades, debe de tener la función de transportar a otros individuos a la vez que los busca, -Mirando a todo el grupo- Tenemos que averiguar que palabras usaste cuando Robyn te golpeo para saber cómo hacerlo a la inversa. (Dando una posible solución al problema)

Rb: Si eso es cierto, Raven tendrá que buscar un familiar para ella y configurarlo para que podáis volver a vuestra casa. (Chocando sus puños)

Cb: Colega esto es demasiado complicado para entenderlo todo. (Sin entenderlo bien)

Cy: Digamos Bestita que el portal es como un microondas y en vez de calentar tiene que enfriar. (Poniéndoselo de la manera más clara posible)

Droid: Eso es un ejemplo mui pobre. (Bostezando)

Mb: Luego se lo explicare, -Acariciando la cabeza de su compañero verde- Oye nos han estado preguntado cosas a nosotros, pero nosotros a ellos no. (Haciendo un pequeño berrinche)

Rv: No puedo creer que lo diga, pero le doy la razón, si van a estar con nosotros un tiempo tendrán que saber algunas cosas de aquí, -Hablando como si no le importara- Antes de eso deberíamos irnos a dormir, pero ¿Dónde dormirán? (Viniéndose el problema inminente)

-Ahora habían caído en este tema, lo único que tenían era una sala de invitados, que era donde había estado brevemente Terra en su estancia como Titán. No podían poner a cinco personas allí, Deberían repartirse el espacio para no tener conflictos o situaciones desastrosas, Cyborg fue el primero en dar pie a este tema.

Cy: Creo que tengo la solución, -Empezó a dar su idea- Robin y Robyn deberían compartir el cuarto, dado que muchas veces suele quedarse a hasta tarde revisando los crímenes y no duerme, se lo podrían turnar para que uno durmiera y el otro descansara. (Mirando a los líderes de ambos equipos)

Rb: Bueno… es una opción viable…, -Sin estar mui seguro- pero es una chica y puede ser algo extraño. (Mirando a su contra parte)

Rby: Yo apoyo su idea, -Estando segura- somos lo bastante maduros y profesionales para poder hacer esto (Le dijo con determinación)

Rb: -Suspiro- Si lo tienes claro, yo también. (Extendiendo su mano)

Rby: No hay de que preocuparse, al fin de cuentas, somos nosotros de quienes hablamos. (Estrechando sus manos)

Cy: Esto también se aplica para Starfire y Wildfire, -Mirando ahora a la pareja alienígena- Star, Tu cama es lo bastante grande para vosotros dos ¿Estáis de acuerdo? (Queriendo estar seguro de que no tendrían ningún problema)

Star/Wild: !Estamos conformes¡ (Al unísono)

Wild: Tendré el honor y la oportunidad de aprender mucho de ti "Hermana Starfire" (Saltando de alegría)

Star: Siento el mismo deseo, -Abrazándole- podríamos tener lo que llaman aquí "Una noche de pijamas" ¿Se dice así no? (Mirando a sus amigos)

Mb: Así es, pero no creo que sea una noche para una de pijamas, -Estirándose de cansancio- pero en vez de hacerla con Wildfire podríamos tener una noche de chicas para nosotras, así podríamos divertirnos a la vez que nos conocemos. (Iluminándose sus ojos ante la posible mejor idea que ha tenido hoy)

Cb: Esa es una increíble idea, -Dando su apoyo- y nosotros podríamos hacer los mismo y tener nuestra noche de chicos y divertirnos. (Cogiendo los hombros de sus dos compañeros)

Cy: Se abren las elecciones, -Cogiendo un micrófono de forma cómica y gritando- ¿Cuántos están de acuerdo en hacer la noche de chicos y chicas? (Mirando con emoción a sus amigos)

-No se hicieron de rogar y los más entusiastas levantaron sus manos lo más alto posible, mientras que otros aun tardaban en levantarlas por no estar mui seguro de esta idea.

Cy: Se han abren las elecciones, -Contando las manos- Chico Bestia, Mujer Bestia, Android, Starfire han votado que sí, mientras que los demás no han levantado la mano o no lo tienen muy claro. (Viendo que peligraba su noche de chicos)

Wild: Votaría por la noche de chicos, pero no me siento bien votando contra mi hermana, así que si me lo permiten me alejo de estas votaciones. (Dejando su voto en blanco)

Star: No te pongas triste "Hermano Wild" entendemos tu decisión. (Animándole)

Cy: Entonces esto es un empate a dos bandas, -Mirando los dos bandos- habrá que arreglar esto de alguna manera. (Rascándose la cabeza)

Cb: ¿Tu no votaras? (Mirándolo confundido)

Cy: Soy el juez en esto, así que tengo que ser inflexible en las decisiones y no puedo participar. (Encogiéndose de hombros)

Drae: Lo podemos resolver mañana, -Declaro en este juego- ahora acabemos de elegir nuestros sitios para dormir. (Queriendo descansar de una vez)

Cy: Esta bien, -Tirando el micro al suelo- Android y yo podemos compartir habitación ya que tengo otra estación de carga de emergencia. (No dejando lugar a preguntas)

Droid: Y en otro momento podríamos utilizar el garaje para hacerme algunas piezas de repuesto, -Señalando sus brazos- no te ofendas, pero no me gustaría tener tus brazos en este cuerpo tan bonito. (Posando como una modelo)

Cy: Tienes a tu disposición todo lo que necesites del garaje, ten cuidado con el aceite, es difícil de quitar en nuestras piezas. (Advirtiéndola)

Mb: Serias "Miss perdidas de Aceite" en algún taller de lavado. (Dejando caer la broma y echándose a reír)

Cb: !Jajajajaja¡-Pillando el chiste- Esa ha sido mui buena. (Dejándose caer con ella por el dolor de estómago de tanto reír)

Droid: !TE BOY A MATAR! –Apunto de cogerla por el cuello, pero se transformó en un pájaro carpintero esquivándolo y picoteando su cabeza- Ay, ay, ay cuando te pille te arrancare los pelos de la cabeza. (Corriendo por la sala, siendo una bonita imitación de lo que Robin había hecho con sus compañeros)

Cy: Dejando este tema solucionado, -De ellos- Solo faltan Draven y Chica Bestia. (Mirándolos)

Rv: En mi habitación podría quedarse, -Ganándose muchas miradas de sorpresa- Siendo mi contra parte puedo confiar en que no pase nada a mi habitación, -Declaro con fuerza en sus miradas- pero tardaría unos días en que esté lista para que pudiera hacerte un sitio, así que esta noche no se podrá. (Tampoco quería vivir esta noche con un visitante)

Cb: Me encantaría que durmieras en mi habitación, pero lo mismo que Raven necesito hacer sitio ya que tengo mi habitación algo apretada. (Decía con cierta vergüenza)

Cy: Eso deja como única opción que ellos compartan la habitación de invitados. (Sin dejar más opciones)

Rb: Eso es mala idea. (Estrechando sus ojos detrás de la máscara)

-Enseguida entendieron porque lo decía y la preocupación era justificada, teniendo en cuenta que eran las contra partes de la pareja más diferentes entre sí del equipo. No sería ninguna sorpresa que a mitad de la noche se escuchen peleas o alborotos, lo último que necesitan es una confrontación interna. Pero este era otro equipo y seguramente tengan algo que decir sobre esto. –

Rby: Yo diría que no habría ningún problema. (Saltando en la ayuda)

Drae: Me gustaría saber cuál es el problema. (Sabiendo cuales serían, incitándole)

Rb: Primero, el hecho de que ellos sean el reflejo de mis compañeros me da a suponer que su relación no sea como es debido, -Siendo desconfiado- segundo, no permito que un hombre y mujer estén en la misma habitación en la torre, -Los miro a los dos- y tercero, en esa cama solo puede dormir una persona, así que no habría sitio para los dos allí. (Dando todas sus opiniones y objeciones que tenían)

-Android miraba la situación con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la relación de ellos no solo se basa en una amistad. Draven en la charla que tuvieron antes a puerta cerrada, les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie de su relación juntos ya que están en un tiempo diferente y podrían ocasionar consecuencias futuras. Chico Bestia se levantó poniéndose cerca de los dos líderes, una acción de por si era algo fuera de lo normal, no había sonrisa tonta o un intento de calmar el ambiente entre ellos, simplemente un rostro serio que no veían mui a menudo. Con calma y pensando bien lo que tenía que decir se propuso a hablar. –

Cb: Tus comentarios sobre esto están mui equivocados. (Negando todo lo que a dicho)

-Esto no le gustó nada, no solo su contra parte está en desacuerdo, ahora un miembro de su equipo también, pero lo que de verdad le molestaba por dentro era que alguien como Chico Bestia se lo negara. Era el menos indicado para hablar de estas cosas teniendo en cuenta que no se toma nada en serio y solo hace que meterse en problemas. Suspiro intentando pensar mejor la situación, él no se mete en estas cosas si no tiene algo que decir al respecto, es algo imprudente muchas veces, aun así, tengo que pensar con la mente fría y escuchar lo que tengan que decir. –

-Ahora todos miraban como se desarrollaba la situación, muchos tenían los ojos como platos viendo a su miembro más joven ir en contra de su líder. Raven se acercó a su contra parte que estaba más cerca del barullo que se podría forman en un momento, él se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada estando más pendiente de que podría pasar. En el fondo estaba preocupada y podía sentir con mucha claridad sus emociones, la marca que puso furia en el aumento la precisión de sentir emociones, aunque solo sea con Chico Bestia, sus emociones eran serenas y un mar de tranquilidad, teñido con una brisa de ira y frustración. No podía sentir nada más que eso, sus emociones estaban dando cada una hipótesis de su comportamiento repentino, pero nada ayudaba y solo le quedaba observar. –

Rb: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cb: Primero: Es verdad que son iguales en muchas cosas con nosotros, pero ¿no has notado que ellos se llevan mucho mejor que yo y Raven? (Cogiéndolo por sorpresa)

Rb: No estoy en el caso saber el comportamiento de los demás en muchas ocasiones. (Intento defenderse sin inmutarse)

Cb: Si pusieras atención en ellos sabrías que se llevan estupendamente, cosa que yo envidio…. (Sacando sinceridad en este dato)

-Muchos miraban a Raven, pero no dijeron nada sabiendo que su amistad es complicada. -

Mb: Osito Bestia, esto también puede ser posible para ti, -Hablando con el- si nosotros hemos podido tú también. (Sonriendo con un pulgar al aire)

Cy: ¿Osito Bestia? (Riéndose con la boca tapada)

Droid: -Colleja fuerte- No seas idiota. (Mirada dura)

Cy: Ais.., -Frotando el cuello- Entendido. (Sabiendo que no era el momento)

-El apodo solo confirmo que su relación creció mucho en poco tiempo, Robyn sonrió en esta demostración y volvió su mirada a su doble quien ni se inmuto del sitio. –

Cb: Segundo: ¿Cómo no puedes prohibir que los dos no puedan quedarse a dormir en la habitación? (Alzando las manos de un lado al otro)

Rb: No permito que estas cosas sucedan en la torre, somos jóvenes y no quiero que este tipo de actos nos pongan en vergüenza, somos un grupo serio y tenemos que mantenerlo así.

Cb: ¿Piensas que ellos se pondrían en celo y al día siguiente tendrían una "Bendición"? (Sacando su teoría)

-El techo de la torre se fisuro un poco, las luces parpadeaban y temblaba el suelo. Esto fue provocado por Draven quien se lo notaba que tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, esto solo duro unos segundos hasta que se calmó y procedió a arreglarlo con sus poderes, también pidió una disculpa apenas audible mientras se acercó al centro de la sala. -

Drae: Eso no va a pasar. (Voz plana)

Rb: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –Alzando la voz- todos podemos tener un desliz. (Refiriéndose a que él también es un hombre y tienen hormonas)

Drae: Respiro profundo y exhalo- Porque soy estéril. (Tajante)

-Los gritos ahogados no tardaron en aparecer, como si fuera el culpable de un asesinato le miraron con horror. Se giró para mirarlos sabiendo que querrían una explicación de esto. –

Drae: Poniéndolo fácil de entender, mi genética demoniaca erradica cualquier rastro de vida, ya sea en mi propio cuerpo o transmitido cualquier forma, ¿Por qué os pensáis que no he tenido ninguna enfremedad, gripe o un mísero resfriado? Mi propio cuerpo no deja que ningún ser vivo entre o salga de mí. (Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza)

Rv: Eso quiere decir… (No acabando su frase)

Drae: Si… -Sabiendo lo que quería decir- tú también…. eres infértil. (Ahora todos mirando a los dos hechiceros)

Star: Por favor, ¿Qué significa estéril o infértil? (Estando excluida de la novedad)

Cy: Que ninguno de los dos puede tener hijos. (Mirando a la ventana por no verles a ellos, era duro)

Wild: Eso es terrible, lo siento muchos mis amigos. (A punto de llorar)

Drae: No te preocupes, investigué durante un tiempo si podía tener descendencia, y los propios resultados de Android me lo confirmaron muchas veces, -Sintiendo sus miradas- además nunca pensé en tener hijos. (Encogiéndose de hombros)

Droid: Sabes que las maquinas no son del todo fiables, tu genética es complicada y única, -Cruzando sus brazos- eres el cruce de un ser oscuro y un ser vivo, siempre puede haber otras "Circunstancias Especiales". (Señalando su propia existencia milagrosa)

Wild: Estoy seguro de que tendrás oportunidad en lo que te propongas mi amigo, -Juntando sus manos con las suyas- no pierdas nunca la esperanza. (Preocupado por su amigo)

Drae: Gracias, pero aun no estoy pensando en esto, por ahora me concreto en el presente. (Agradeciendo a su amigo)

Rb: Lo siento por sacar un tema tan personal. (Sabiendo que era su culpa)

Drae: Eso no importa. (Dejando el tema)

Mb: Nosotros estaremos contigo, da igual lo que tengas o no tengas. (Sonriendo mientras le apretaba su mano)

Drae: -Sonriendo a ella- gracias, a todos por estar conmigo. (Estando feliz)

Droid: Aunque no tengamos hijos, siempre nos tendremos los unos a los otros. (Apoyándose en los hombros de ambos)

-Por un momento todo fue felicidad y alegría, pero se alejaron para aclarar lo delas habitaciones y con Robin. –

Cb: Parece que hemos resuelto este tema, -Hinchándose el pecho- pero tú eres el más culpable y un hipócrita. (Haciendo un buen uso de la palabra)

Rv: ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra? (Levantando una ceja)

Mb: Lo sabe mui bien, -Respondiendo por el- te recomendaría que te callaras, no aportas nada en su conversación. (Mirándola de reojo con toques de enfado)

(Raven no dijo nada más, probablemente uso la conexión mental de Draven para comunicarse con él y darle un poco de ayuda. Es astuto y más listo de lo que pensaba)

Rb: ¿Soy hipócrita? ¿De qué? (Dando un paso a delante)

Cb: Llevas estando con Starfire durante meses en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, ¿no crees que eso quiere decir algo?

-Robin era un estratega nato, un buen detective y buen luchador. Pero en esto se cayó con todo el equipo y solo hacía falta la respuesta de una segunda persona. –

Cb: Star, no te voy a obligar a decir nada, te aprecio mucho entre todas las personas que conozco. (Esto era un buen juego de sinceridad y manipulación lenta) XD

Star: Amigo Chico Bestia, soy sincera al decir que hemos tenido encuentros nocturnos en los últimos meses. (No podía mentir y mucho menos esconder algo como esto)

-Nada era sorpresa para ellos, sabían que durante el tiempo después de Tokio se habían vuelto más unidos. No es de extrañar que esta situación haya llegado al fin para ellos, aunque la circunstancias no sea favorables.

Cb: Para terminar esto, Es verdad que solo ay una cama, pero yo tengo una cama portable del tamaño de una mesa pequeña y allí Chica Bestia podría dormir mui bien. (Dando solución al problema)

Cy: Baya…, nuestro duendecillo ha dejado al semáforo en un "Ok" rotundo. -Cogiendo su brazo y levantándolo- El ganador de este asalto, es Chico Bestia. (Gritando por el micro que aun tenia)

Mb: -Corrió a abrazar a su hermano- Eres genial, ya te dije que había mucho en ti. (Señalando su pecho)

Cb: jejeje… -Se rasco la nuca- Solo me pareció injusto que os pasara esto.

Drae: No hacía falta tu ayuda, -Desanimando al cambia formas- sin embargo, agradezco tu ayuda y si necesitas algo, estoy en deuda contigo. (Extendiendo su mano)

Cb: De nada colega. (Apretando su mano)

Rv: Es tarde, y ya que hemos arreglado este tema podemos irnos a dormir todos. (Empezando a irse)

Rb: Esta bien, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones mañana acabaremos de hablar de esto. (Ordeno a todos)

Rv: -Sentía que debía molestarle un poco, ya que Chico Bestia había hecho un buen movimiento- Ya sabes Star, -Llamándola y acercándose a ella- no puedes ir a su habitación esta noche. (Haciendo que la alienígena se ponga roja)

Mb/Droid/Cy/Cb/Wild/Drae: !JAJAJAJA¡ (Cada uno con su ritmo de risa)

Rby: No me parecería correcto esto…, -Poniéndose al lado de un Robin muy avergonzado- pero en momentos así, me gusta que estas cosas sucedan, por mui infantil que parezca. (Empezando a irse)

-Acabando las risas, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Cyborg y Android se tomaron su tiempo en sacar la estación de carga y que tenían que configurarla para ella. Wildfire y Starfire estaban en su habitación con diferentes peluches y contándose alguna historia, además de que mañana necesitaría una charla con su amigo Chico Bestia que no consiguió hablar con él. Robin empezó a examinar las fichas de los delincuentes de esta semana, Robyn quería ayudarle, pero le recomendó descansar ya que mañana ella se encargaría de la formación, así vería como los entrenaba. Chico Bestia sentía el cuello algo caliente justo en la marca de donde furia le puso esa marca, llegando a su habitación se acordó de que tendría que hacer sitio, suspiro, se quitó la ropa y se durmió en la cama, estando tan cansado mejor lo haría mañana. Raven por su parte llego en un portal a su cama, no pudiendo quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado oí, pensó en ver que hacia Chico Bestia ahora que tenía un vínculo y quería probarlo, pudo sentir el cansancio, confusión y algo que parecía como si se liberara de algo y se sentía libre. Ahora estando segura de que los días tranquilos han acabado con la llegada de los nuevos invitados, lo mejor sería dormir todo lo posible. Draven y Chica Bestia por su parte no hicieron gran cosa ya que ellos también estaban cansados, Draven se acostó en la cama y Chica Bestia se acostó en la cama portable que le dio su hermano, se dieron las buenas noches para por fin acabar el día. –

-Bueno chicos y chicas sé que dije que tardaría unas semanas en subir el siguiente, pero cambie de opinión y lo subí pronto jejeje. Ya tengo claro por cual rumbo fluirá de aquí en adelante la historia así que esperaros cualquier cosa jeje ¿Os a gustado? .


	15. Capitulo 15 Sin Cabos Sueltos

Sin Cabos sueltos

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-La noche transcurrió con mucho silencio y normalidad, el silencio era mortal en muchos aspectos. Siempre había alguien o algo de ruido en la Torre, pero no se podía escuchar nada, sería la incomodidad de tener a gente nueva viviendo bajo el mismo techo o podría ser que estuvieran más relajado por tener a gente como ellos. –

-En la madrugada suele levantarse Robín para leer el periódico y tomar café hasta que la mayoría del equipo estuvieran en la sala para el desayuno, pero había pasado la mayor parte de la noche estudiando los crímenes de las anteriores semanas, por si había alguna conexión o un intento de un golpe mayor. Su compañera Robyn fue quien estaba en la cocina preparándose el desayuno, antes de dormir, Robín le pidió que supervisara el entrenamiento de mañana para comprobar y analizar sus características y/o habilidades y adaptarlas entre los dos equipos. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa con una taza de café, seguía pensando en esta situación en la que han acabado todos, la mayor parte de ellos parece haberse adaptado bien a esta "Nueva Casa", sabe que no estarán para siempre aquí, sin embargo, le gustaría aprovechar su tiempo con estos "Titanes" y con su "Hermano" ya que no encontrara a nadie con quien mejor pueda entenderse. Volviendo al principio de sus pensamientos, tenía que hacer un entrenamiento para todos por la mañana, sabe bien qué nivel tienen sus compañeros y como guiarlos, pero los otros no, tendría que hacer algunas simulaciones para probar el nivel de cada uno y guiarlos con la ayuda de sus contra-partes. Solucionado el problema, se permitió disfrutar de su café en silencio y esperar a Robín, que le había dejado descansar en la cama. –

 **-Starfire y Wildfire: 8:30 A.M-**

-En los pisos superiores de la torre, en la habitación de Starfire, se podía apreciar a los dos alienígenas descansando en la cama con mucha calma. Wildfire fue el primero en despertar sintiéndose algo raro en su entorno, después de ver de cerca a su alrededor y a la chica que estaba durmiendo a su lado se acordó de lo que paso ayer, se levantó con cuidado y poniendo bien sus sabanas para tapar y no despertar a su hermana. No se sentía satisfecho con esto, con un vistazo a la habitación se dispuso a arreglar todo lo que podía sin despertarla, era una pequeña muestra de gratitud por haberle dejado dormir en su habitación. Starfire sintió mucho movimiento cerca, despertó poco a poco para ver a su hermano recoger sus cosas y colocándolas en su sitio, no entendía porque lo hacía y le pregunto algo soñolienta. –

Star: -Wildfire…? –Estirándose mientras limpiaba su mirada- ¿porque recoges mis cosas? (Bostezando)

Wild: -Girándose- Buenos días hermana, siento la necesidad de aportar algo de la gratitud que me has ofrecido, -Colocando los peluches en una esquina- así que es una forma de darte las gracias. (Acabando de limpiar)

Star: Podría haberte ayudado.

Wild: Eso habría sido innecesario, soy yo quien tiene que hacer algo por ti, déjame ser egoísta y aportar algo en esto. (Sonriendo a ella)

Star: Gracias…, -Sonriendo a el- ¿Tienes hambre? Sobre esta hora de la mañana se levantan mis amigos para la comida de mañana. (Entrando en el baño para ducharse)

Wild: Estaré encantado de acompañarte en nuestro turno de la comida. (Esperando en la cama a que saliera)

-Pasaron varios minutos hasta que salió del baño con su traje habitual, cogiendo a su mascota Silkie (Sedita) en sus manos para llevarle a todos para su desayuno. –

Star: Vamos hermano. (Flotando a su lado)

Wild: Si hermana. (Saliendo juntos de la habitación)

-Su ritmo fue lento pero sostenido en su viaje hasta la sala común, su conversación se centró únicamente en cómo podría hablar con su amigo sobre este tema. Wildfire le sugirió que le hablara a su "Novio Robín" sobre esto y que le aconseje, que al mismo tiempo podría también pedirle perdón por su parte por lo que paso en el pasado, ella sabe que en el pasado se preocupaba de sí mismo y no por el equipo porque se formaron en mui poco tiempo sin tener tiempo a conocerlos mejor, ahora también tendría que tener una charla con su novio y amigos para que no sea la única en pedir perdón, si no sus amigos también porque todos tenían la misma culpa, siendo una familia es mejor hacerlo todos juntos. –

 **-Cyborg y Android: 9:00 A.M-**

-En la habitación de Cyborg, se podía ver a dos personas acostadas en unas camillas de hierro. Unos cuantos cables se deslizaban en las camillas enganchados en los enchufes, conectados en la parte trasera de ellos cerca de la nuca, con un medidor de batería cerca de llenarse para ambos. -

 **(98%…,99%...,100% Carga Completada, Por favor desconecta el sistema de alimentación)**

-La voz venia del ordenador personalizado de Cyborg, o como le gusta llamarlo, JP. El nombre se lo ocurrió viendo a unos chicos jugando al baloncesto en la calle, llamándose entre ellos por sus iniciales de su nombre y apellido, le pareció apropiado apodarlo como si fuera un colega más en su torre, y el nombre también le hacía gracia poniéndole de buen humor. –

-Android también se despertó después de acabar la carga de sus baterías, se movió suavemente hacia Cyborg para comprobar que nada fallaba, no es que desconfiara de él, pero prefiere que en temas que tengan que ver con su sistema y reparaciones lo hiciera ella misma. -

Droid: ¿Todo en orden? (Mirando la gráfica de la pantalla)

Cy: Estoy haciendo un análisis de tus sistemas y sacando unas comprobaciones para compararlas con las mías. (Tecleando en el ordenador)

Droid: ¿Alguna cosa que te llame la atención? (Echando un vistazo en la gráfica de Cyborg)

Cy: Pues veo diversas diferencias en la constitución y construcción ósea, además de que tienes el sistema más equilibrado llegando a un buen rendimiento en largos periodos de tiempo. (Señalándole las partes de su explicación)

Droid: Lo que me estás diciendo es que, al ser del sexo opuesto no entiendes bien cómo funciona mi sistema como el tuyo propio, y que gracias a las ligeras diferencias de entre nosotros de músculos, estatura y metabolismo conservo mejor la energía diariamente ¿no? (Leyendo los cálculos de la pantalla)

Cy: Jejeje, en pocas palabras, sí. (Mirándola con orgullo)

Droid: Jajajajaja, -Riéndose con fuerza- ¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba para saber de lo que estabas hablando? (Abriendo una de los ojos sin parar de reír)

Cy: Bueno, no me gusta que lo pongas así, pero más o menos sí. (Cruzando los brazos)

Droid: No soy Chica Bestia para que me trates de forma que no entienda las cosas, -Poniendo señalándole al pecho- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para ayudar a acelerar las cosas? (Preocupándose de lo que está por venir)

Cy: Eso no lo sé, -Sentándose en la silla, levantando la cabeza y viendo que el reloj marcaba las nueve) pero no deberíamos pensar con el estómago vacío. (Señalando el reloj)

Droid: Te echo una carrera hasta la cocina. (Empezando a Correr fuera de la habitación)

Cy: ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! (Gritando mientras corría, pillándolo por sorpresa)

 **-Sala Común De los Titanes: 9:15 A.M [Cocina] –**

-Entraron en la sala Android y Cyborg casi al mismo tiempo haciendo mucho ruido en la entrada, cuando entraron vieron a Robyn en la cocina con un periódico y una taza acabada de café. En la otra parte de la cocina estaban Starfire y Wildire con unas tazas de cereales cubiertos de mostaza hasta arriba. Jadeando un poco, recuperaron el aliento un poco para avanzar hasta la cocina. -

Droid/Cy: Buenos días. (Saludando con poco esfuerzo)

Star/Wild: Buenas mañanas mis amigos. (Alegremente)

Rby: No entréis en la sala haciendo ruido como ahora, -Cerrando el periódico- si no, os hare limpiar la Torre de arriba abajo. (Amenazó)

Cy/Droid: Lo sentimos… (Agachando la cabeza)

Drae: Hacen mucho ruido tan temprano.

Rv: Es molesto. (Estuvo de acuerdo)

-Se giraron todos para ver a la pareja de hechiceros en el rincón de las ventanas levitando con las piernas cruzadas, nadie se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado o cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, todos estaban de acuerdo en que eran personas que eran difíciles de hacerse notar o destacar entre la gente, algo contradictorio ya que son medio demonios y con la piel gris. –

Cy: Baya chicos, no sabían que estaban hay.

Drae: Hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora. (Estuvieron un buen rato)

Rby: No os he escuchado entrar.

Rv: Estabas tan centrada en tu periódico que ni te diste cuenta. (Señalando el periódico de la cocina)

Rb: Perdón, mi culpa.

Droid: Hablando de ruido, ¿dónde te has dejado a Chica Bestia? (Riéndose sabiendo a que se refería)

Rv: La verdad es que también te iba a preguntar sobre eso. (Teniendo curiosidad)

Drae: No lo sé, cuando me desperté ya no estaba. (Sin darle importancia)

Rv: No parece seguro dejarla a su aire, es la contra parte de Chico Bestia. (Recordándoles)

Wild: Estoy seguro de que no estará mui lejos, vendrá a desayunar en algún momento. (Mirando el reloj de la pared)

Rby: En eso te doy la razón, volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo te fue la noche, dormiste bien? (Queriendo estar segura)

-Draven no miro directamente a ella, miro a cada uno de la sala sin saber cómo responder a eso. Empezando a preocuparse de que hubiera pasado algo, quiso volver a preguntar, sin embargo, respondió con un tono mui molesto. -

Drae: ¡HORRIBLE! (Dándose la vuelta)

Cy: ¿Horrible? –Pregunto sin saber que sería eso- ¿Roncaba? (Intento adivinar)

Drae: (Negando)

Rby: ¿Hablaba en sueños?

Drae: (Negando)

Droid: ¿Iba sonámbula?

Drae: (Negando)

Wild: ¿Canta a la luz de la luna? (Recordando un documental donde algunos animales aullaban a la luna)

Drae: (Negando)

Rv: ¿Duerme desnuda?

Drae: (…) (Se puso la cara mui roja, se le notaba aun con la capucha puesta)

-La pregunta de Raven por adivinar lo que le pasaba con su compañera era de por lejos una suposición, que había hecho en base a lo que sabía de Chico Bestia. El silencio reino en la sala, como si fuera la respuesta que estaban buscando, durante unos segundos se escuchaban una risa floja y contendía de Cyborg, después empezó con Andoid que no aguantaba más y finalmente la líder de su equipo empezó a reírse provocando un efecto dominó entre ellos, los únicos que no se reían era su contra parte y la pareja alienígena. –

Cy: Jajajajaja…, -Respirando con dificultad- Esto si tiene gracias…. –Respirar un poco- Me lo esperaba de Chico Bestia, siempre dijo que no le gustaba llevar ropa… -Respirar- jajajaja, pero esto también tiene mucho sentido. (Apoyándose en la pared porque no aguantaba el equilibrio)

Droid: Jejejejeje…, Nuestro pequeño Drae se está haciendo un hombre –Bromeo- No sabía que el gris y el verde pudieran mezclarse. (Riéndose con más fuerza)

-Antes de decir nada más, un cinturón de energía negra los envolvió a los dos estampándolos contra la pared con tanta fuerza que casi la atraviesan. Robyn dejo de reírse de inmediato al saber la situación que se le presentaba, unas sombras cubrían la sala, cuando consiguieron abrir los ojos después del impacto que tuvieron inicial se asustaron al instante de ver lo que tenían delante de ellos. –

-Una versión de Draven flotaba sobre un mar de oscuridad que salía de su manto, con cuatro ojos rojos intensos como la sangre, la temperatura de la sala bajo tanto que se podían ver el aliento, nadie dijo nada del miedo que tenían, aunque Raven sabía que un escarmiento era necesario si quería mantener su reputación y su posición en el equipo. –

Drae: **_Os voy a pedir que guardéis silencio hasta que acabe de hablar, no quiero una tontería mas…. ¿Entendido?_ ** (Su voz era tranquila, fría, carente de emoción y peligrosa)

-Ambos asintieron con rapidez y formulando una disculpa que apenas se escuchaba, ya que no sabían en que tono tenían que hablar. Dejándolos libres y en el suelo, se desvaneció su forma demoniaca y la oscuridad de la sala. –

Drae: Bien, -Dejándose caer en el piso, de pie- para aclarar esto, ya sabía que ella dormía desnuda, pero le impedí que lo hiciera en mi presencia. (Mirada dura)

Rv: ¿Lo sabias? (Pregunto mui extrañada)

Drae: Lo sabiamos todos, -Mirando a los demás, su equipo inclino la cabeza en señal de afirmación- Pero eso no era lo que me estaba refiriendo. (Frotándose las sienes)

Wild: ¿Qué es lo que hace sentir mal, amigo Draven? (Queriendo saber su incomodidad)

Drae: -Tardo varios minutos en calmarse, pero decidió decirse a todos- ¡Me tuvo toda la noche viendo la película de "Crepúsculo"! (Dejando a los demás un poco perdidos)

Rv: En mi opinión es una película que la han echo para las niñas que les gusta "Un triángulo amoroso", pero la han echo horrible en todos los sentidos, -Poniendo una mueca de asco- ¿Pero no veo que tiene de malo? (Sin entender como eso podía ponerle de esta manera)

Drae: ¡PUSO TODA LA SAGA! (Grito estando cansado de que no lo entendieran)

-Eso tenía mucho más sentido, no es lo mismo ver una película (Por mui mala que sea) que ver cinco películas enteras. Si sumamos eso a que Draven es el tipo de chico que esas cosas no las soporta ver ni de lejos, ay que tener claro que ni esta de humor para nadie después. –

Droid: Bueno…, (Comprendiéndolo bien ahora) ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre quiere acabar lo que empieza. (Intentando aliviar la tensión)

Cy: Siento mucho escuchar eso, -Tocándole el hombro- piensa que al hacer esto por ella, ya no estás en deuda con ella, así que estas libre de culpa. (Tratando de que viera la parte buena)

-Pensándolo bien Cyborg tiene razon, puede que haya perdido una noche en ver películas malas y cursis, pero ahora ya no está en deuda o que tuviera que estar obligado a hacer alguna cosa que le pidiera. Esto es una ventaja para él y no la iba a desaprovechar. –

Drae: Tienes razon, ahora ya me siento que esta noche no haya sido tan mala como parecía. (Suspirando de alivio)

Rv: Dejando eso de lado, ¿Robyn, donde esta nuestro líder? (Esperando a poder hacer su pregunta)

Rby: Descansando, me ha pedido que supervise el entrenamiento matutino y haga una comparación de nuestras habilidades con las vuestras, a ver en qué punto podemos empezar a buscar el equilibrio mutuo. (Recordando que aún falta gente)

Rv: En resumen, que tenemos que despertar a Chico Bestia y buscar a Chica Bestia, -Poniendo su mano en la cara- ¿Por qué son ellos siempre? (Pregunto a nadie)

Wild: Hermana Starfire fue a buscar hace un rato a Chico Bestia, debo entender que no tardaran mucho en que se reúnan con nosotros. (Esperando a sus amigos)

Droid: Daremos un tiempo de quince minutos para que vengan, yo iré a buscar a Chica Bestia así tu descansas un poco Draven. (Haciendo camino a la puerta de la sala)

Drae: Lo agradezco. (Sonriendo un poco)

-Dejando a Raven y Draven en la sala para poder meditar y descansar en el tiempo que les queda, Robyn fue contando el tiempo límite para que estén todos en la sala y poder empezar con las simulaciones, Wildfire desayuno un plato de macarrones con mostaza acariciando a Sedita que también comía de su cuenco.

 **-Habitación de Chico Bestia: 9:15 A.M-**

-En una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la Torre se encontraba la habitación de Chico Bestia, una de las razones por las que estaba alejado del resto de salas (Sin contar la de Raven, que era la más cercana a la suya) es para alejarse de los posibles ruidos, conversaciones, olores etc…, que pudiera sentir. Tener los sentidos mejorados tenía muchas ventajas y desventajas, pero no quería estar en medio de la Torre escuchando todo lo que le rodeaba, además de que estar en la parte trasera de la Torre le permitía escuchar el océano y no los ruidos de la ciudad que estaba en la parte contraria. –

-A estas horas nuestro amigo cambia formas estaría durmiendo plácidamente en su litera superior, descansando, sin preocupaciones, libre de cualquier responsabilidad…, pero este no era el caso. Chico Bestia había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto y mui alerta de lo que pudiera estar cerca, tener invitados en la Torre no era lo común y tampoco estaba seguro de si confiar del todo en ellos, solos los conocía de un día y ya estaban durmiendo en su casa, no era su culpa que tuviera esa desconfianza, después de todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida no podía darse el lujo de abrirle su puerta a la primera persona que pasara por delante, su experiencia más reciente lo demuestra (Terra). Aun asi, no era solo eso, también había alguien con quien estaba teniendo este mismo problema, no me refiero a alguien de sus amigos o de gente que conociera, si no alguien interno, oculto en el cuerpo y mente de Chico Bestia. Su presencia era algo parecido a una personalidad nueva dentro de su mente, solo que era más primitiva, salvaje y directa, apareció poco después del accidente con los productos químicos y fue cogiendo forma y presencia en su vida, Chico Bestia se refería a este nuevo invitado como, **LA BESTIA**.

-Tumbado en la litera y completamente despierto, podía escuchar diversas voces viniendo por el pasillo, dejo la puerta un poco abierta para estar alerta de quien pudiera aparecer. Asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca se dispuso a buscar en sus ropas un uniforme limpio para después salir, no hace falta decir que no le haría mucha gracia a sus amigos que saliera desnudo ya que duerme sin ropa. Una voz se comunicó con él, sabiendo quien era respondió esperando que fuera importante y no le hiciera perder el tiempo. –

Cb: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? (Estando cansado)

Bs: **No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar,** -Su voz era grave, profunda y tenebrosa- **desde que tenemos "Invitados Nuevos" he estado oculto de ellos, incluso de tu reunión con las imitaciones de tu compañera del diablo**. (Riéndose)

Cb: Te sugiero que cambies el mote que le pones a Raven, -Poniéndose a la defensiva con ese apodo horrible- y sobre lo otro, agradezco que no te hayas aparecido en ese momento, colega…, no tengo ni idea a que venía todo eso, pero ahora tengo una marca extraña en mi cuerpo. (Rascándose su cuello)

Bs: **En mi idioma eso quiere decir que eres de su propiedad,** -Especulo una teoría- **ya sabes que muchos animales dejan su marca o rastro en donde algo les pertenezca, y esto tiene toda la pinta de eso.** (Con algo de enojo)

Cb: No lo sé, -Rascándose la cabeza- pero no creo que sea lo que dices, otra cosa que quisiera decir, ¿Qué piensas del nuevo equipo de otro mundo? (Queriendo saber una opinión diferente)

Bs: **Extraño….** (Nada mas)

Cb: Si…, -Estando de acuerdo, pero quería que le dijera más cosas- ¿puedes decirme algo? (Sentándose en la cama)

Bs: **Con mi forma de pensar no podría ayudarte mucho,** -Dijo con calma- **los animales no sabemos lo que son los hermanos, no sabemos lo que es la sociedad,** -Explicando su situación- **tenemos nuestra forma de vivir y tú sabes bien cuáles son esas condiciones**.

Cb: Lo sé, -Recordando lo enseñado en la selva- Sobrevivir es lo más importante, siempre estar alerta, Improvisar es la mejor alternativa ante una situación límite, siempre aprovecha tu entorno a tu favor y mira más allá de tus posibilidades. (Acabando)

Bs: **No sé qué son las estrellas, planetas, universos y esas cosas que vosotros habláis del tiempo,** -Dejando claro que no era algo por lo que se preocupaba- **vivimos el ahora, nosotros tenemos control sobre nosotros mismos, somos incontrolables.** (Acabando con un rugido)

Cb: Creo que lo entiendo un poco…, gracias por hablar conmigo, aunque suene algo loco hablar con uno mismo. (Sin saber si estaba loco o no)

Bs: **Estoy contigo para asegurar que sobrevivimos, tu y yo somos lo** mismo –Susurrando al final- **además, tienes que prepararte, la primavera está cerca y nuestros invitados y el resto de tus amigos no deberían meterse**. (Sabiendo a que se refería)

Cb: -Suspiro fuerte- Tienes razón, intentare que no lo noten y también tenemos que ayudar a arreglar este tema de los universos para que vuelvan a su casa. (Les quedaba mucho trabajo)

Bs: **Estaré aquí si me necesitas**. (Haciéndole saber su apoyo)

Cb: Gracias, me voy a desayunar, me muero de hambre y una ensalada con tofu entraría mui bien. (Relamiendo su boca)

Bs: **Una cosa más**. (Antes de que se fuera)

Cb: ¿Qué pasa?

Bs: **Ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante y sabes que no me agrada tu compañera gris y mucho menos después de esto**. (Preocupándose)

Cb: Esta bien, lo tendré y puedes relajarte, ya has oído que si me quisiera muerto ya lo habría hecho, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de lo que venga. (Cerrando la comunicación)

-Sintiéndose con más ánimos se dispuso a salir de su habitación, esta conversación con su lado primario le había dado un descanso y una nueva forma de ver la situación, no es que la situación para él había cambiado, si no que la forma que tenia de verlo estaba más centrada. Ahora le quedaba soluciones los siguientes problemas, su época de celo estaba a punto de empezar y tenía que buscar medidas, ayudar a su contra parte y equipo contrario a volver a su mundo y quizás disfrutar del tiempo con su hermana un poco y solucionar las cosas con Raven ya que parecía que la cosa no había acabado. –

-Conforme abrió la puerta se encontró con Starfire apunto de tocarla, la sorpresa en su cara no pasó desapercibida para la princesa alienígena. Por un momento había un silencio inicial, no sabía porque había venido a verle así que pregunto el primero. –

Cb: Hey…, hola Star. (Saludo)

Star: Amigo Chico Bestia, ¿Interrumpo algo? (No estando segura)

Cb: ¿Porque dices eso? (Confundido)

Star: Lo siento Chico Bestia, pero estuve escuchando que hablabas con alguien y no me pareció un buen momento. (Sintiéndose mal por escuchar a escondidas)

-Ahora empezó a sudar, su mente empezar a correr de forma frenética para buscar en una respuesta y que no sospechara, la miro sin saber que decirle. –

Bs: **Compañero, dile que estabas hablando por el artefacto con lo que os habláis, con otra persona,** –Dándole una idea bastante buena- **con alguna hembra o al sitio que vas con el hombre mecánico.** (Se refería a la tienda de comics)

Cb: Jejejeje…., no te preocupes Star, estaba hablando por el comunicador con el chico de la tienda de comics para ver si tenían un comic que había reservado. (Intentando parecer natural)

Star: Oh, perdón por escuchar sin permiso… -Se sentía mui mal por hacerlo- debes de estar molesto conmigo…. (Bajando su cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo)

Cb: No, no, -Tranquilizando- nada de eso, si es por ti no me importaba colgar y hablar contigo. (Dijo con sinceridad y sonrisa)

Bs: **Que malo eres, me dejarías hablar solo, por ella.** (Sin hacerle gracia)

Cb: (No pienses así amigo y gracias por sacarme del apuro)

Star: Amigo Chico Bestia… -Empezando a llorar- ¡GRACIAS, ERES MUI AMABLE! (Abrazándole con fuerza)

Cb: Star…. El… Aire… Me… Falta… (Cambiando de verde a morado)

Star: Lo siento otra vez, -Soltándolo con cuidado- ¿Te echo daño? (Mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo)

Cb: Estoy bien, -Apresuro a decir antes de que dijera nada mas- hablando de todo, ¿a qué has venido a mi habitación? (Cambiando de tema)

Star: Es verdad, -Acordándose- he venido a pedirte perdón de todo corazón y alma. (Arrodillando su cuerpo en el piso)

Cb: ¡Starfire levántate, no hace falta que hagas nada de eso! –Sujetándola para levantarla- además de que no sé qué disculpas hablas, nunca me has hecho nada malo. (Sin saber de qué se trata todo eso)

-Era mui difícil para ella en este momento intentar hablar, estaba avergonzada, deprimida y mui enfadada consigo misma por todo eso, era mui raro para alguien como ella tener tantas emociones negativas, pero tenía motivos y no se iría hasta que este asunto estuviera cerrado, aunque supiera que se enfadara con ella o la llegara a odiar por lo que hicieron a él. Tardo unos minutos para calmarse y ponerse de pie mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo. Chico Bestia estaba asustado de todo eso, cada momento pasaba algo raro para él, una hermana de otra galaxia, una marca de demonio dejada por su compañera de equipo y ahora su hermana de equipo llorando frente a su puerta. Era bastante duro procesar todo lo anterior, pero esto era un peso extra en su conciencia y esperaba poder resolverlo enseguida antes de que pasara algo malo. –

Star: Quiero que entiendas que esto es mi culpa… -Respiro con mocos en la nariz- y que nunca quería hacerte daño, eres mui importante para y para todos…. (Saliendo nuevas lagrimas)

Cb: Eso siempre lo supe, -Aseguro- eres una de las mejores personas que han pasado por mi vida y nunca me arrepiento de haberte conocido o de pasar tiempo contigo, pero explícame con tranquilidad que es lo que pasa. (Dejándole tiempo para que lo diga, mientras la guiaba a su cama para que se pusiera cómoda)

Star: Estoy mejor, -Respiro con más calma- ¿Te acuerdas cuando luchamos contra Adonis y te echaron esos líquidos químicos que dijo Cyborg?

Cb: (Asintió lentamente)

Star: En ese momento tu comportamiento fue inapropiado y bastante molesto en esos días, cuando paso lo de Raven y te encontramos con ella inconsciente enseguida dimos por hecho que eras el culpable y no te dejamos defenderte, hablar o tan solo que nos dieras tu versión de los hechos, ninguno de nosotros te defendió o intento creerte, cuando te fuiste convertido en esa cosa Raven despertó y me lo conto todo me sentí tan miserable, deje que mi amigo estuviera a poco de meterlo en la cárcel, -Empezando a llorar, él no se movió ni dijo nada esperando a que continuara- Cuando descubrimos que era Adonis quien fue lo que vosotros llamáis "Dejado el asunto en el pasado" solo Raven fue a verte después de eso, nosotros no dimos importancia en saber cómo estabas ni cómo te sentías, soy una terrible amiga y lo peor de todo es que me he dado cuenta ahora de todo esto, no merezco nada bueno de ti, soy lo peor. (Empezando a llorar más fuerte)

-Sabéis esa sensación en la que da igual lo que digáis o hagáis que cuando un amigo esta devastado no hay palabras de consuelo que le ayuden, pues este era el mismo caso. Chico Bestia estuvo sentado en una silla mirándola impassible mientras lloraba, por dentro era un caso totalmente diferente, estaba sintiendo una enorme culpa, indirectamente le había hecho daño por algo que no habían hecho por el antes, era confuso y a la vez horrible. –

Bs: **Fue en ese entonces que empecé a salir a la superficie y conocernos.** (Recordó con detalle)

Cb: (¿Qué puedo hacer?) –pensó para sí mismo-(Veo él porque le pasa, pero no quiero que llore por mí, solo quiero una sonrisa o que sea feliz en su vida) (Buscando una manera de salir de esto)

Bs: **De verías ser sincera con ella, decirle todo lo que piensas sobre esto,** -Viendo a la amiga de su compañero atreves de sus ojos- **estoy seguro de que valorara tus palabras sean cuales sean, si no, no hay modo en que puedas acabar con esto sin lamentaciones.** (Siendo directo)

Cb: Star… (Empezó diciendo)

Star: Sniff… -Limpiándose y mirándole mui deprimida- Dime… (Esperando los insultos y reproches)

Cb: Siendo sincero, en aquel momento me sentí traicionado- Sin respiración- dolido, -Lagrimas- y asustado de lo que me fuerais a hacer o decir para meterme en la cárcel. (Bajando la voz)

-Solo podía bajar la cabeza para que no la viera llorando y con sollozos ahogados. –

Cb: No tenía ningún amigo que me hubiera defendido o dado una palabra por mí en aquel momento como dijiste, Robín estaba tan cegado en lo que tenía delante que quería correr ningún riesgo y inculpándome era lo más rápido, Cyborg solo dio un análisis de mi estado dando apoyo a las acusaciones de Robín pero aparte de eso ni se atrevió a mirarme como me culpaban y tu Starfire solo te quedaste viendo como sucedía todo dando por hecho que yo era un animal cualquiera que atacaría sin dudar a todos vosotros. (Sacando todo lo que tenía guardado sin dejarse nada)

-Cada palabra que escuchaba de su amigo era un golpe emocional que la destrozaba por dentro, ya era duro que ella misma pensara esas cosas por su cuenta ahora su amigo se lo confirmaba y sacaba más datos y opiniones sobre lo que paso aquellos días. Un dolor en su corazón tan profundo y doloroso como alguien se pudiera imaginar, esto era el final para ella y para su amigo que pronto se volveria un ex-amigo y seria por su culpa. –

Star: L-l-lo s-s-siento muchooo… (Llorando y hablando a duras penas con el dolor que tenía en el pecho)

Cb: Pero sabes, -Tocándole la barbilla para que le viera- eso está en el pasado y ahora las cosas están bien y podemos continuar con nuestras vidas todos juntos. (Sacando una sonrisa tonta de las suyas)

-Se quedó sin habla, no podía entender como alguien se podía tomar a risa esta situación y mucho menos perdonarla tan fácil después de todo lo que le podría haberle pasado. –

Star: Como me puedes perdonar tan fácil, -Sin saber que decir- No te ayude, deje que te dijeran esas cosas horribles, ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? (Sin creerle)

Cb: No hace falta que digas nada más, sé que as sufrido mucho por eso, así que solo te pediré que hagas algo por mí. (Levantándola para ponerse de pie)

Star: Lo que sea, por enmendar mi error estoy dispuesta hasta romper con Robin y volver a Tamaran. (Suplicándole)

Cb: No será necesario, - Riéndose de esa posibilidad, dejar a su novio porque se lo dijera yo seria atractivo, casi le hacía sentir poderoso, pero este no era el caso y él no es así- escúchame bien y haz lo que te voy a decir. (Acercándose a ella)

Star: ¿Si?

Cb: Quiero que te perdones a ti misma. (Simple)

-Esto era algo nuevo para ella, no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras y mucho menos lo que significaba perdonarse a sí misma. -

Star: ¿Perdonarme a mí misma? (Repitió)

Cb: Así es, lo que te pido es que seas capaz de seguir adelante sin darle importancia a ese tema –Rascándose la nuca de vergüenza- es verdad que lo pase mal en ese entonces, pero ahora estamos bien y no quiero que estés mal por algo que paso hace tiempo, además sé que tu no harías algo así, es por eso que te perdono y acepto tus disculpas. (Extendiendo sus brazos para un abrazo)

Star: Estoy tan agradecida de tener un amigo tan valioso como tú, -Abrazo con suavidad- nunca seré merecedora de tanta amabilidad y generosidad de tu parte. (Llorando en su hombro)

Cb: No te preocupes, todo está bien. (Susurrando a su oído)

-Estuvieron abrazado durante unos minutos hasta que ella recordó también por qué había venido. –

Star: Se me olvido decir que también tenías que venir ya que nos van a hacer un enteramiento para todos. (Le informo limpiándose las lágrimas)

Cb: O no.. –Quejándose- con lo bien que estaba yendo la cosa… (No queriendo ir a entrenar)

Star: Lo siento, son ordenes de la Robyn de parte de novio Robin. (Confeso)

Cb: Aiiss… -Bostezando un poco- pues habrá que ir, si el Robin de aquí ya es pesado no me imagino a su versión chica, (Acompañando por el pasillo)

Star: Creo que es más rígida. (Pensando en ello)

Cb: Querrás decir recta.

Star: Si, eso es amigo.

-Ahora ya estaba solucionado el tema del remordimiento por parte de la alienígena. Pero unas cámaras de seguridad estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba y detrás de esas cámaras estaban todo el equipo, que estaban mirando por qué tardaban tanto en venir. Nadie dijo nada para escuchar con atención lo se decían, cada uno se lo tomo de forma diferente, pero a la vez similar. Cyborg y Android estaban intentando no llorar de felicidad y orgullo ante tal acto de desinterés por parte de Chico Bestia, Chica Bestia que la habían encontrado en el techo durmiendo se encontraba con ellos y estaba diciendo en voz baja "Ese es mi Hermano", Raven y Draven estaban sonriendo viendo un gran acto de perdonar y olvidar, les hicieron ver una cara nueva de su amigo verde que nadie vio mui a menudo, Robin estaba aliviado de que todo estaba solucionado y también porque no le dejara y se fuera Tamaran y Robyn estuvo escuchando todo lo que dijeron y tomaría nota de ese incidente para informarse más adelante. La cosa iba bien hasta que escucharon que continuaron hablando entre ellos.

Cb: Sabes Star, he pensado en que podrías hacer dos cosas por mí. (Poniéndose una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa)

Star: Are lo que este en mis posibilidades. (Cumpliéndolo)

Cb: Podrías llamarme en vez de amigo, hermano. (Pregunto)

Star: -Se iluminaron de alegría sus ojos- Eso sería glorioso. (Estando de acuerda)

Cb: Mui bien, -Saltando de alegría- y lo segundo… (Mirándola)

Star: Dime, hermano Chico Bestia. (Estrenando su nueva forma de llamarle)

Cb: Quiero que me des el control de decirte que si quiero rompas con Robin.

-Eso sí que les dejo a todos sin habla y mui descolocados. –

Star: Estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo ya que yo lo propuse, -Empezó estando de acuerdo- pero ¿No se supone que me habías perdonado? (Sin entenderlo)

Cb: Tranquila Star, es solo un método en caso de emergencia que poder usar para Chantajearle en caso de que se ponga mui abusivo conmigo en algún momento. (Sonriendo de forma malvada)

Star: Esta bien… (Sin estar bien con esa obligación)

Cb: Se acercó a su oído para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar- "Nunca te haría eso estate tranqulia, solo lo are para molestarle" (Susurrando)

Star: Jijijijijij (Riéndose mientras llegaban a la sala)

-Sin escuchar el susurro, el resto de la conversación les produjo a todos (Menos a Robin) Reírse de forma contenida, pero notándose que quería reírse todo lo que pudieran. Cyborg y Android estaban tapándose la boca mutuamente para que no se les escuchara mientras veyan a su líder echando humos, Raven y Draven estaban igual, sabían que no haría tal cosa pero eso no les quitaría la risa, conjurando un pequeño portal por el que meter sus cabezas se desahogaron en otra dimensión, dejando un hueco a Chica Bestia que también estaba que no se aguantaba y Robyn estaba viendo como su hermano estaba medio furioso y avergonzado, pensando que era un modo sucio pero listo de hacer las cosas. Ahora solo restaba que pudieran pasar los días de forma normal.

-Siento mucho no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, estaba de exámenes y estudios. Ahora que e pedido ponerme otra vez después de un mes, espero que esta parte os de para rato y espero veros en la siguiente semana y sabéis que vuestros comentarios me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo. (Habrá lemons)


	16. Explicacion del (Autor)

Hola, siento haberme demorado y no dar señales de vida. Quería que supierais que no e podido actualizar tanto o nada como me hubiera gustado porque estoy estudiando y trabajando, me quitan todo el tiempo que tengo de lunes a viernes, el resto de la semana descanso e intento estudiar para los exámenes, antes lo hacia para desahogarme y tener a gente como vosotros que lo aprecia de verdad, me siento mal porque tenéis expectativas en esto y no e podido explicarme.

Quiero que sepáis que no me boa a detener aquí, esta historia continuara hasta el final, igual que la otra que tengo y las que vendrán mas adelante.

Actualizare en unos dias, y a partir de ahora subiere un capitulo cada mes, y se que eso es mucho tiempo, pero no puedo sacar mas de tiempo del que tengo y espero que lo entendais.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia en esto. :)


	17. Capitulo 16 Ayuda Externa Parte 1

Ayuda externa Parte 1.

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 **-** Durante los siguientes días fueron algo tranquilos, sin contar que tienen invitados extras y que necesitaban mucha ayuda sobre los problemas que ahora tienen. El primer problema era, ¿Cómo devolverlos a su mundo de origen? De eso se ocupaban los dos hechiceros de la torre Titan. El segundo problema sería la convivencia en la torre, con el tiempo sabían que alguien se daría cuenta o vería a los otros integrantes, de eso se encargaban los dos científicos mecánicos para crear unos trajes o camuflajes, para que no se hicieran de notar cuando tuvieran que salir al exterior. Y el ultimo problema, ¿Cómo aprenderían las diferencias y reglas de este mundo sin que fuera un gran escándalo?

-Por ahora era un problema que no hacía falta resolver ahora mismo. Los Robins se dedicaron a hacerles entrenamientos individuales a cada uno de sus miembros, para compararlos en contra de sus hermanos y buscar el mejor desarrollo. Los resultados se hicieron de notar rápidamente entre los líderes de ambos equipos, hubo ciertas diferencias en las capacidades y cualidades, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

-Empezando con Draven y Raven. Ambos tenían la misma genética y composición, pero cuando se trata de control sobre sus poderes, Draven superaba por mucho a Raven. Robyn le dijo que el ya paso por ciertas etapas de "adaptación", llegando a un acuerdo con sus emociones y pudiendo encontrar el equilibrio perfecto, permitiendo sentir libremente sin dejar que su personalidad se viera afectada. Robín pregunto si podría funcionar también en Raven ese proceso de "adaptación", le respondió que eso no tenía ni idea, ya que Draven tuvo ayuda externa y no nos contó mucho más, pero tal vez valga la pena intentarlo. Siguiendo con los resultados anteriores, la otra diferencia está en el cambio de sexo, se notaba que había unas ciertas alteraciones para adaptar el cuerpo humano a la composición genética de los demonios, por parte de un chico parece más adaptable y estable, por otro lado, el de la chica parece más cambiante pero poderoso, esto es muy confuso. Este no era su campo y lo sabían, tenían que dejárselo a Cyborg y Android. En la parte física no tenían quejas y podían dejarlo así.

 **-** Sus parejas alienígenas **, Starfire y Wildfire.** Al igual que todos los Tamaranios y casi como Superman, la fisiología exótica de Starfire constantemente absorbe la radiación ultravioleta y la convierte en energía para el vuelo, lo que deja una estela de energía distintiva detrás, viéndose como si viniera directamente de su cabello. Los experimentos de absorción de energía solar a cabo en ella por los psions le concedieron la habilidad de canalizar y proyectar esa misma energía en explosiones destructivas llamadas "starbolts" (rayos estelares). Esa sería la información recogida en este tiempo, se hicieron varios análisis a los dos, eran parecidas, pero no iguales, siempre habría una diferencia significante por parte del género que sea. No podían seguir por este camino, las personalidades eran brillantes, esperanzadas y en la fisiología son iguales.

-Siguiendo están Cyborg y Android. Personas convertidas en máquinas por culpa de accidentes, no siempre las historias son iguales, pero el resultado es igual, no acabaron bien para ellos. Siendo unos maniáticos de la comida, mecánica, diversión extrema, entre otras cosas…, Su alta experiencia y conocimientos en tecnología de vanguardia ha ayudado mucho al equipo en tiempos de crisis. Viendo los documentos que habían sacado sobre ellos y analizándolos en el ordenador, se encontraron diferencias variadas, entre el tamaño de los cuerpos, la forma de hacer las cosas, etc…, se podría decir que Cyborg sería como un todoterreno con mucha potencia y Android es como un avión caza. Mientras que a uno le gusta las cosas exageradas y duras, la otra le gusta lo más simple y sofisticado.

-Se miraron durante un rato buscando un comentario sobre estos resultados, no parecía haber ninguno en este momento, así que continuaron sobre la última pareja de la Torre.

-Chico Bestia y Chica/Mujer Bestia. Pueden transformar su cuerpo en cualquier animal conocido en la Tierra, pasado y presente gracias a su A.D.N animal, lo que les da un aumento significativo en todos sus sentidos. Aun con apariencia humana, suele notarse rasgos animales en sus orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, garras y la piel verde que tanto se hace de notar. Compararon ambos cuerpos, había varias diferencias que se hicieron de notar, lo primero era que el cuerpo de la chica es más resistente a las hormonas y feromonas, llegando a controlar sus instintos en casos extremos. Abreviando la explicación un poco, seria que ella es resistente a la exposición a las feromonas e excitación por parte del sexo opuesto, tenían una hipótesis de como tenia esta resistencia, pero lo dejarían para más adelante. El cuerpo del chico no es lo mismo, es más sensible e inestable, pero sus sentidos eran más potentes y eficaces, unas de las cosas que podía hacer (que no podía hacer ella). "Control de Temperatura Corporal" la capacidad de controlar su temperatura corporal a voluntad adaptándolo a las condiciones que mejor se ajusten. En uno de los informes sobre, "Ondas Psíquicas" revelaron un aumento leve de ondas cerebrales en Chico Bestia, como si estuviera hablando con alguien o simplemente pensara mucho sobre algo que estuviera en su mente. Robin le explico que había sufrido ciertos cambios en su A.D.N en el pasado cuando fue expuesto a unos químicos en la lucha contra otro villano, Robyn dijo que Chica Bestia no fue rociado con químicos en el pasado en ningún sentido, dando lugar a la respuesta de que, no pasa todo exactamente igual en ambos mundos, siempre hay cosas diferentes por mui pequeñas que sean.

-Terminando la reunión sobre las habilidades entre ambos equipos se dirigieron a comer un poco, tantas horas echadas para no haber nada de lo que preocuparse a simple vista, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que curar.

Rb: ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto? (Haciendo camino con su hermana)

Rby: ¿Te refieres al hecho de que estemos en un mundo diferente al nuestro, lejos de nuestra propia ciudad y forma de hacer las cosas? (Intento adivinar)

Rb: A veces se me olvida con quien hablo, -Suspirando con una sonrisa- esto es tan raro, es como hablar con uno mismo. (Concluyó)

Rby: Lo sé…, aun es reciente. (Sin girar su mirada)

Rb: -Meditó durante unos segundos lo que quería decirle, mejor ser directo- ¿Eres feliz estando con Wildfire?

-Se dio cuenta que su pregunta hizo que se estremeciera un poco, nadie se habría dado cuenta de ello a primera vista, de no ser porque fue entrenado por parte de Batman para detectar la forma del cuerpo en respuesta a ciertas situaciones.

Rby: Soy feliz siempre que estoy con el…, (Acabando como un susurro)

Rb: No pareces convencida, -Notando el cambio de tono- si tuviera que adivinar diría que tienes miedo.

Rby: Me gustaría negarlo, pero no puedo ocultarlo de ti. - Girando bruscamente para verle- Tengo miedo de perderlo, tengo miedo de que por mi culpa todo el equipo acabe roto, -Empezó a salir una lagrima- tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente buena para alguien tan importante en mi vida como lo es el…, (Respiro…respiro…respiro) ¡TENGO MIEDO DE ESTA RELACION, PORQUE NUNCA PUDE PROVAR ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ANTES! ¿LO ENTIENDES AHORA? (Gritando en el pasillo)

-Robín no dijo nada. Estaba parado junto a ella en el pasillo, sus miradas no se apartaron de sus máscaras. Después de varios minutos cogió aire y tomo una decisión.

Rb: Se por lo que estás pasando, para mi es igual y no puedo ignorar nada de eso. (Cerro sus ojos)

Rby: Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas. (Ahogando un suspiro)

Rb: Lo superaremos, -Choco sus puños- si somos capaces de manejar el crimen y un equipo de superhéroes, también podemos hacer esto bien. (Le intento animar)

Rby: No quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿En qué te basas en que funcione? Nunca hemos tenido pareja antes. (Reanudando su marcha adelantándose)

Rb: Ya hemos hablado de esto cuando fuimos al zoológico, "Se tu misma" el resto llegara solo.

Rby: Espero que tengas razón, me siento incomoda.

Rb: También puedes hablar con el resto de chicas, -Sonriendo ante esa idea- seguro que ellas tienen mejores ideas, eso es lo que hare yo cuando vea a los chicos.

Rby: ¿Admites que necesitas ayuda? (Burlándose de él)

Rb: Ríete lo que quieras, pero estamos igual de perdidos y lo sabes. Hay que saber cuándo pedir ayuda, para eso están los amigos. (A punto de entrar en la sala)

Rby: Tienes razón, gracias.

Rb: Sin problema. (Sonriendo)

 **-SALA COMUN- (10.30 A.M)**

-Entraron en la sala llegando a la cocina para hacerse unos cafés y así poder tomar un merecido descanso, después de días encerrados en la sala de comunicaciones donde revisaban todo lo que les faltara por organizar y atender.

-Después de 1 hora de descanso y charla entre ellos entraron Raven y Draven, como fantasmas flotando al unísono. Se sentaron también en la cocina quitándose sus capuchas, revelando ciertas ojeras, aunque no sabían si sería eso o sus aspectos normales (Como son grises y no se les nota la sangre o diferentes colores, es difícil darse cuenta XD).

Rby/Rb: Buenos días. (Montamente)

Drae/Rae: -Se giraron para verlos mientras se preparaban un té- Buenos días. (Con cansancio)

Rb: Parece que no habéis dormido bien. (Notándolo)

Drae: No hemos dormido mucho en los últimos 3 días. (Respondiéndole)

-Esa información consiguió que levantaran la cabeza de ambos líderes para verles completamente, antes de que pudieran decir algo Raven se apresuró primero.

Rv: Antes de que vayan a decir el típico discurso de "La salud es lo más importante y no sería bueno que os pasara algo malo", solo trasnochamos unas pocas horas por la noche. Cuando hay oscuridad completa podemos leer "ciertas escrituraras" que no se revelaría cuando hay luz solar. (Terminando su explicación)

Drae: Traducir y entender los textos nos costaría 5 meses. (Bebiendo su té)

Rb: ¿No hay forma de acelerar las cosas? (No le gustaba que fuera tanto tiempo)

-Se tomó un tiempo para responder, dándole tiempo a beber tu té con calma y dejando su vaso en el fregadero.

Drae: La magia es peligrosa, inmensa y Difícil de comprender y entender, incluso para la gente más experimentada que nosotros.

Rv: Lo que quiere decir, -Viendo que no lo entendían del todo bien- es que no hay atajos ni forma de llegar antes en el camino de la magia, que no sea por el método tradicional.

Rby: Estudiando. (Dedujo)

Rv: Si.

Rb: En resumen, -Frotándose los ojos con la mano- no habrá resultados a corto plazo. (Viendo que estarán las cosas algo paradas por aquí)

Drae: En realidad, eso no es cierto.

Rby: ¿Qué quieres decir? (Levantando una ceja)

Drae: Es verdad que los conocimientos necesarios, las prácticas y conseguir los materiales tomarían alrededor de un año. (Siendo claro)

-No dejó ninguna duda de a donde quería llegar con todo eso. Robin pensó que esto podría ser como un coche para Cyborg, necesitaría las herramientas correctas, las partes necesarias del coche y su modelo, los conocimientos de donde deberían de ir las cosas, Etc…. No haber error en estas cosas. La mínima equivocación o fallo conllevaría consecuencias desastrosas sobre ellos y el resto del mundo, su línea de pensamientos fue detenida por escuchar a su hermana preguntar algo curioso.

Rby: Ahora que lo pienso, estuviste muchos meses sin ser visto o hablar con ninguno de nosotros. (Haciendo memoria)

Drae: Es cierto, técnicamente estuve 10 meses, 2 semanas y 14 horas desde que empecé con este ritual.

Rby: Eso fue mucho tiempo. (Admitió)

Rv: ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas con tanta exactitud? (Eso fue mui raro)

-Se quedó mirándola como si esperara a que continuará, no hubo más comentarios y solo embozó un pequeño bostezo que la molestó un poco.

Drae: Es una pregunta un poco tonta si me lo peguntas, -Sonando como si fuera obvio- ¿Por qué me molestaría en recordar la fecha en la que empecé? (Queriendo saber lo que diría si contra-parte)

-Se le quedo pensando un momento, apartando su mirada de la suya intentando buscar una respuesta lógica y que cuadre con su situación. Tenía una idea aproximada de lo que podría ser, siendo alguien mui parecido a ella tenía que ser claro que tendrá que ser por ese motivo.

Rae: Sera porque queráis tener controlado el tiempo que te tomaría conseguir los preparativos y materiales, -Dijo un poco preocupada- por si tuvieras que empezar de nuevo o por tomar constancia de lo que supondría hacerlo y tener alguna manera mejor de conseguirlo en caso de que tuvieras algún contra tiempo o perdidas en el camino. (Acabando mirándolo en su última frase)

-Se miraron mutuamente esperando a que alguno hablara primero. Por parte de Raven estaba impaciente, aunque por fuera no lo demostraba. Draven sonrió un poco caminando hacia ella y tocándole con unos golpecitos en su hombro de forma leve.

Drae: Mui bien, -Dándole un giño- ¿No era tan difícil verdad?

Rae: -Sonriendo de vuelta- No me molestes, no me gusta. (Riéndose un poco)

-Esta escena era para sus líderes algo que pocas veces, sus amigos oscuros estaban disfrutando de un buen tiempo y conversando con risas y bromas. Se alegraron de que aun estando en este tipo de situación y los problemas que tenemos, pueda haber buenos momentos entre todos.

 **(P.O.V DRAVEN)**

-Estaba libre de sospecha, gracias a su perfecto control sobre sus poderes y su actitud impasible no se dieron cuenta de su pequeño engaño. Mientras discutían entre ellos lo que podría ser la búsqueda de una solución, él estaba en una disputa interna con otros "Yo".

Razonamiento: Hemos sido afortunados, -Moviendo sus gafas un poco- esto ha sido lo mismo que "Mentirse a sí mismo".

Estúpido: Si lo miras bien el no a dicho ninguna mentira, ¿Verdad "Cara de libro"? -Eructando sobre su apodo- Él ha respondido a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Drae: No puedo decirle el verdadero motivo, vosotros sabéis por qué. (Negándolo)

Cariño: ¿No sería más fácil solo decírselo? -Apareciendo entre ellos- Te hemos ayudado a ocultar tus emociones y mantener tu compostura de ellos, nadie te juzgara. (Buscando que aflojara sus secretos)

Drae: (Suspiro) ¿Como quedaría que les dijera a todos? "Me acuerdo perfectamente porque: Es la fecha cercana a cuando empecé a salir con Chica Bestia y también estuvo ayudándome con los estudios y reunir los materiales" -Decía con sarcasmo- "A claro, y sin mencionar que en nuestras escapadas a veces nos basqueábamos, acabando empapados en sudores de lujuria y amor" ¡ **NO PUEDO DECIR ESO**! (Grito con vergüenza)

Valiente: Déjamelo a mí, yo puedo ayudarte. (Bravo con fuerza y determinación)

Drae: Quédate donde estas, no lo quiero hacer de igual manera. (Dejándolo bien claro)

Razonamiento: "Las mentiras son como las polillas, siempre encuentran el camino hacia la luz" -Dando su opinión en este tema- Las mentiras nunca han llevado nada bueno.

Drae: Lo sé no os preocupéis, a su debido momento lo diré. (Tranquilizándose con unos cantos)

Ira: Eres un demonio, no se puede reprimir el mal en ocasiones. -Dando en el clavo- Hace tiempo que me resigné a destruirlo todo, pero los pecados son cosa de los humanos e inevitables de cometer, por igual a nosotros. (Brillando sus ojos)

Conocimiento: Tiene razón, -Ahora siendo el centro de atención- pero hemos llegado a un punto muerto y sería recomendable dejar esta charla para más adelante. (Desapareció)

Valiente: Da lo mejor de ti, -Golpeo algunos puñetazos al aire- y no dudes. (Desapareció)

Alegría: Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho con nuestros hermanos, JAJAJA-Su risita era un poco molesta- te recuerdo que tienes una cita con "Chica". (Desapareció)

Drae: (Por Azar es verdad, se supone que cuando tuviera un rato libre la llamaría)

Estúpido: Envíale una foto desnudo para alegrarle la vista. (Desapareció)

Drae: ¡DE VERDAD QUE ERES MUI ESTUPIDO! (Gritándole de furia por ese comentario)

-Se escucho un pequeño gracias en el fondo de su mente. Parecía que por fin había calma en su mente, libre de pensamiento inapropiados y comentarios desastrosos. Menos por alguien más.

Drae: ¿Porque sigues aquí?

Furia: Hay algo que tengo que decir.

Drae: Sin rodeos. (Queriendo terminar con esto)

Furia: No voy a aceptar esto, no te voy a aceptar y por supuesto que te odio. -No se movió ni elevo la voz- Me has encerrado y reprimido, tiempo atrás habría hecho lo necesario para ser el demonio más grande y conocido de todas las dimensiones. (Risas) Mi nombre haría tener pesadillas a la gente.

Drae: Lo sé, me odias y lo entiendo. (Extrañándose de esta sinceridad)

Furia: Ahora mismo ya no tengo esos deseos, mi sed de sangre y sueños de conquistas se han esfumado. Todo esto ha sido por ella, me aceptó cuando nadie más lo hizo -Cerro sus ojos, transformándolos de cuatro en dos- Te doy una advertencia, -Acercándose poco a poco, con la mirada fija en él y la capucha bajada- **_Mas te vale que no le pase nada, o te llenare la cabeza de tus peores miedos y te torturare hasta que me supliques que te mate o acabes haciéndolo tú mismo._** (Apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, con su voz carente de vida y afilada como un cuchillo le amenazo)

-Siempre le consiguen sorprender de una forma o de otra. Muchas veces ha tenido cuidado con su lado oscuro de no presionarlo o intentar no darle mucha libertad, es consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer si se le da libertad. Pero aquí estaba, su emoción más desagradable, el origen de todos los malos pensamientos, la sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas. Siendo amenazado por el mismo, (Suena algo raro decir eso).

Drae: Eso no pasara, lo tengo mui claro.

Furia: Mas te vale, -Girándose para irse- o conocerás las consecuencias. (Amenazandole)

Drae: Quien diría que te preocuparías por alguien más que no fuera por ti mismo. (Sonriendo)

Furia: -Pausa- Metete en tus asuntos. (Desapareciendo con la cara algo más roja que antes)

(Es increíble lo que se puede conseguir haciendo cosas que antes no creía posibles para mí. Tengo una gran familia conmigo, que me cuida, me respalda, me ayudan y protegen cuando lo necesito. Tengo un buen futuro por delante, en el pasado no pensaba que tuviera una vida después de sus 16 años, cuando me hablaron de mi profecía de "El fin del Mundo" me rendí, pero sigo vivo y feliz. Tengo una relación con alguien con quien nunca pensé que estaría, tanto en personalidad o en aspecto es diferente a mí, pero nos podemos complementar y ser sinceros el uno con el otro, no puedo pedir nada más.)

 **(Sala Común)**

-Cogió un poco de aire y lo soltó sintiéndose un poco mejor, mirando a su alrededor recordó que estaba en medio de una charla con sus amigos, echando un vistazo se dio cuenta que su charla interna no pasó desapercibida por su "Hermana", quien le dirigió una mirada que ella sabía que entendía bien. Al contrario que Raven, el domina el tiempo que puede durar sus conversaciones internas, pudiendo estar 5 segundo ausente y para el haber estado en su mente 30 minutos, una gran ventaja para resolver dudas o aprietos. Tomo la palabra otra vez para reanudar con su charla. –

Drae: Pero tenemos una gran ventaja con nosotros. (Llamando la atención de los demás)

Rb: ¿Qué seria…? (Queriendo que continuara)

Drae: Yo ya hice el ritual con anterioridad, -Asintieron los demás- eso quiere decir que ya se que materiales tenemos que buscar, los conocimientos ya los tengo memorizados y aprendidos, -Viendo como prestaban atención- y por suerte o casualidad estamos en el tiempo justo de las estaciones para conseguir los ingredientes que normalmente en otro momento del año no se podrían obtener, ¿Sabéis a donde quiero llegar? (Pregunto)

-Un momento después Robyn cayó en la cuenta de lo quería decir con esto. –

Rby: Que nos hemos ahorrado mucho tiempo en que tuvierais que buscar y aprender los libros necesarios para llevar acabo del ritual. (Dedujo brillantemente)

Rb: Entonces ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, -Dirigiéndose a la computadora- tenemos que buscar los ingredientes necesarios. (Tecleando)

Rv: En conclusión, no está todo en nuestra contra.

Rb: Mui bien, ¿que tenemos que buscar? (Preparando para apretar los botones)

Drae: -Pensó un momento- Necesitamos pelo de un león albino. (Recordando la bolsa de sus ingredientes)

Rb: Eso va a ser casi imposible, -Mientras acababa su búsqueda- La mayoría de leones albinos están en zoológicos bien custodiados y protegidos por muchas leyes, debido que son únicos y hay mui pocos ejemplares vivos. (Sentándose en el sofá)

Rv: ¿Como lo conseguiste tú la primera vez? (Buscando una solución)

Drae: Yo no fui quien lo consiguió, Chica Bestia me ayudo. -Poniéndose en posición de loto- Nunca me conto como lo hizo, pero me dijo que "Por favor no hagas que se desperdicie". (Recordando sus palabras)

Rv: Tendremos que llamarla, -Sugiriendo y dirigiendo la mirada a su líder- necesitamos información.

Rb: Mejor llamemos a todos, no sabemos mucho y mejor tenerlos aquí. (Cogiendo su comunicador)

 **(Llamando a Starfire)**

 **(Biiip...)**

 **(Biiip…)**

 **(Biiip…)**

Star: Buenos días novio Robin. (Saludando)

Rb: Hola Star, Necesito que vengas a la sala para hablar todos, ¿Podrías decirle a Wildfire que venga también?

Star: Claro, ahora estamos dando de comer a Sedita, cuando acabemos de ducharla vamos, ¿Vale?

Rb: De acuerdo, aquí nos vemos. (Cortando)

-Ahora solo quedan dos parejas y podría ser las que más tarde vengan, aun así tiene que llamarles.

 **(Llamando a Cyborg)**

 **(Biiip...)**

 **(Biiip…)**

 **(Biiip…)**

 **(Descolgar)**

Cy: ¿Qué pasa Rob? (Mostrándose en el taller con Android)

Rb: Os necesitamos a todos en la sala para una reunión extraordinaria, -Siendo claro, para que no perdieran el tiempo- ¿Dónde están Chico Bestia y Chica Bestia? (No viéndolos con ellos)

Droid: Chica Bestia está en el baño, al menos estaba allí hace media hora cuando le pregunte. (Mirando los últimos mensajes)

Rb: Gracias, ahora nos comunicaremos con ellos, Robin fuera. (Cortando su llamada)

-Sin perder el tiempo empezó llamando a Chico Bestia, temiendo que su contra-parte estuviera aun el baño, no podrá coger el comunicador y mucho menos esperar a que lo cogiera y le gritara por llamarla en medio de lo que estuviera haciendo.

 **(Llamando a Chico Bestia)**

 **(Biiip...)**

 **(Biiip…)**

 **(Biiip…)**

-La llamada tardo unos largos 30 segundos donde todos los presentes escuchaban el pitido, se podía pensar que estuviera durmiendo como hace normalmente, también se podría haber ido a dar una vuelta al parque o la tienda de comics. Pero cogió el comunicador respondiendo a su líder.

Cb: Hola colega, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? (Mostrando solo su cara)

Rb: Te necesitamos en la sala cuanto antes, es una reunión Extraordinaria. (Apretando su mirada)

Cb: Emm…, -Rascándose la cabeza un poco- tardare un poco en llegar a esa "Reunión de lo que sea" estoy un ocupado ahora mismo. (Algo preocupado)

Rb: ¿Ese asunto se debe al hecho de que solo me saces la cabeza en el dispositivo? (Probo suerte)

Cb: …Si…-Mirando a todos lados- No te preocupes, tú ves avisando al resto y yo llegare enseguida. (Buscando una excusa)

-Robin enlazo la imagen al ordenador, así podría ver la sala entera.

Rb: Nosotros ya estamos en la sala, Cyborg y Android ya están de camino, solo faltas tú y Chica Bestia. (Informo para que los viera a todos)

-Observo a todos, preguntándose si ya estaban allí cuando les dijo lo de esa reunión. Dirigió su mirada en Raven, aunque torpemente la desvió como si le diera vergüenza verla. Draven por otro lado observaba la pantalla sin cambios. Robyn analizaba la situación pareciendo que ocultaba algo.

Rby: ¿Qué nos estas ocultando? (No dejando lugar a la duda)

Cb: No estoy ocultando nada, -Mirando decidido a la chica con antifaz- Estoy ocupado, eso es todo. (Repitiendo)

Drae: Eso no nos aclara nada, ¿Nos puedes decir que estás haciendo?

Rv: Seguro que perdiendo el tiempo detrás de alguna fan loca que hay por ahí. (Sonando desinteresada, pero se notaba algo enfadada)

Cb: Estas equivocada, -Ofendido por ese comentario- ¿No será que tienes celos Raven? (Sonriendo mientras se burlaba)

Rv: -Abriendo un poco los ojos para verle- Mas bien es lastima, pobre chica la que tenga que estar contigo para aguantarte. (Disimulando su irritación)

Cb: Seguro que preferiría estar conmigo a estar con alguien como tú. (Empezando a entrar en calor)

Rv: Madura y piensa un poco lo que dices, es claro que no sabes de lo que hablas. (Respondió un poco fuerte)

Cb: Que yo recuerde en el último mes me llegaron cerca de 20 cartas de fans para conocerme, -Haciendo memoria- en cambio a ti, lo único que te llego a sido un papel de publicad sobre música gótica y rara. (Ahora sí que le dio en el clavo)

Rv: No soy tan fácil como tú, que se iría con cualquiera que le sonría por tus tonterías -Bajando la moral a su compañera- si hiciera lo mismo tendríamos a otro traidor en el grupo. (Ahora sí se pasó de la raya)

-La sala se quedó en silencio, ahora se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir por su boca. Robin se palmeo la cara sabiendo como terminaría esto. Robyn se indignó por la falta de comunicación y desorden emocional que había entre ellos. Draven sabía que su "hermana" había pisado una mina que ella misma había colocado, seguía pensando que esos comentarios tan agrios por su parte no merecían la pena y mucho menos tener este tipo de conversación, solo se causaban dolor. Chico Bestia reflejaba una mirada mezclada con muchas emociones, enfado, sorpresa, tristeza, miedo…. Ahora la situación era grave y tenían que intervenir los lideres para hacer de mediadores en esto, pero una voz interrumpió ese momento.

Mb: Eres una alguien horrible, egoísta, pésima y tonta en todos los sentidos. -Grito para que la escucharan, desde el comunicador de Chico Bestia- Podrías mirar tus propios defectos en lugar de atacar a los demás, piensas que conoces a los demás y no tienes ni idea de nada. (Girando el comunicador para que le vieran)

Rb/Rby: ¡SUFICIENTE! (Interrumpieron)

Rb: Antes de seguir con esto, que seguro luego tendrán tiempo para resolverlo, -Mirando a Raven- me han dicho que estabas en el baño, según Android, ¿Estas en la habitación de Chico Bestia? (Pregunto)

Mb: Jumm… -Quito su mirada de Raven para dirigirse a su otro líder- No miente, aun estoy en el baño. (Confirmándolo)

Drae: ¿También esta Chico Bestia? (Sonando mui raro)

Mb: Claro, estamos los dos en el baño, -Mirando a su hermano que estaba un poco tenso- nos estamos dando un baño los dos. (Revelando lo que hacían)

-Muchas son las miradas de sorpresa e incomodidad. Los líderes estaban sonrojados de cómo será que ellos se bañaran juntos, no se atrevieron a verse las caras intentando no apartar su vista de la pantalla. Los dos hechiceros se quedaron quietos procesando lo que acaba de decir, imaginándose como será ellos en el baño juntos y una mueca de asco salió de ellos, aunque no lo expresaron en el exterior. Dejando la cuestión siguieron hablando.

Mb: A mí me apetecía bañarme un rato, así que le sugerí a mi hermano que me acompañara y me hiciera compañía y así nos divertimos un rato. (Dando su explicación)

Rby: ¿Divertiros? (Haciendo énfasis en la palabra en cuestión)

-Draven estaba prestando atención en todo lo que decía, estaba contento y quería una explicación. No es que no confiara en su "Novia" pero tener a otro hombre cerca de ella sacaba su lado posesivo de demonio que pocas veces se notaba.

Mb: Si, estábamos jugando como perros en el agua, y ha veces echábamos carreras de peces dentro de la bañera, es mui divertido. (Sonriendo sin vergüenza)

Rv: Por eso solo sacaba la cabeza en la pantalla. (Dijo en voz alta)

Mb: A nosotros no nos da vergüenza esto, -Señalando algo que no veían el resto- pero como sé que no aprobéis el "Desnudo o natural" como vosotros decís. (Burlándose de ellos)

Rb: Esta bien, -Riendiendose de esto- Os esperamos en la sala, daros prisa. (Queriendo acabar ya)

Cb/Mb: De acuerdo. (Cortando con una mirada de enojo)

-Ahora solo quedaba esperar a todos, algunos tenían muchas cosas que responder y todos se verían.


	18. Capitulo 17 Ayuda Externa Parte 2

Ayuda externa parte 2

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

Drae: Tenemos que hablar.

(Raven Asintio)

-Con eso aclarado acercaron al centro de la sala a meditar entre los dos, Robin se dio cuenta y fue con intención de preguntar, su hermana le detuvo, sabiendo lo que pretendía le dio una mirada para que no se metiera. En otra ocasión no habría echo caso, sin embargo, decidió obedecer y ceder soltando un suspiro de rendición, a lo que su hermana le sonrió.

Rby: No tenemos que meternos en sus asuntos. (Regaño)

Rb: -Suspirando- Tienes razón. (Rindiéndose)

Rby: Dejando eso de lado, me parece que tu compañera es mui hostil hacia tu compañero verde. (Optando por resolver esta enemistad)

Rb: Ellos…, -Sin saber cómo explicarlo- Es complicado. (Fue todo)

Rby: Mmm…, -Pensando en ello- ¿Nunca has pensado en intentar hacer una reunión para hablar entre vosotros? (Pregunto)

Rb: Eso es para niños, somos mayores para hacer eso. (Negando)

Rby: Tienes razón, pero, tal y como yo lo veo, aquí hay una falta de comunicación y respeto mui grave.

Rb: Nadie es perfecto, dejo que ellos se las arreglen. (Intento convencerla)

Rby: Piensa en ello.

\- ¿Qué más podían hacer? Era mui posible que no se solucionara pronto, pero no podían centrarse en eso ahora, lo importante es reunir los materiales necesarios. Draven les dijo que estaban en la época del año correcta para encontrar los ingredientes, si el solo tardo diez meses en reunirlos, con 10 personas no será tan difícil y sería mucho más fácil ¿No?

-Mas tarde se reunieron Starfire con Wildfire en la sala común, siguiéndole Android y Cyborg con cierto cansancio, se sentaron en la cocina preparando su comida mientras se

 **(Draven y Raven)**

-Haciendo uso de sus poderes telepáticos, conectaron sus mentes e intentaron resolver el problema que anteriormente había sucedido. El resto del equipo no les intereso, o mejor dicho, no se atrevieron a decir nada sobre el tema.

-Chico Bestia y Mujer Bestia entraron en la sala y vieron a con sus compañeros haciendo diversas tareas, se fueron directos al sofá donde empezaron hablando en voz baja.

Drave: ¿Me puedes explicar que a pasado antes? (No estando de buen humor)

Rae: No estoy segura, -Siendo sincera- es cierto que pensé esas cosas, pero no las quería decir en voz alta. (Confundida)

Drae: Raven, ¿Me estas siendo sincera en lo que me dices? -Pregunto desafiante- ¿O me estas poniendo escusas? (Paso a la ofensiva con suma rapidez)

-Raven se le puso la piel de gallina con su cambio de tono, notando que su energía se estaba intensificando y abrumándola se preparo mentalmente. Con unas respiraciones largas y tranquilas se dispuso a continuar.

Rae: Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Drae: -No reconoció ninguna mentira detrás de sus palabras- Entonces solo queda una explicación de porque a sucedido.

Rae: ¿Cuál?

Drae: ¡ Zinthos Metrion Azarath !

-Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintió como si una fuerza invisible arrastra su mente fuera de sus límites. Ahora ella misma junto con Draven estaban en una habitación vacía y blanca.

Rae: ¿Dónde estamos?

Drae: Es por decirlo de alguna manera una habitación privada, -Caminando hacia un sofá de color marrón ligeramente nuevo- También e traído a nuevos invitados. (Señalando detrás de ella)

-Se volteo para saber de quien hablaba, para su sorpresa fueron sus propias emociones. Ninguna parecía tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, lucían sorprendidas, seguramente Draven las transporto a todas ellas cuando me trajo consigo.

Conocimiento: Impresionante…

Feliz: ¡Genial, un nuevo lugar para jugar! (Corriendo por la habitación)

Grosero: No tiene basura… (Desilusionada)

Sabiduría: Parece un desierto sin color. (Pensando en voz alta)

-Las emociones continuaron murmurando sin saber bien que hacer, las únicas emociones que no hablaron fueron: Furia, Tímido y Afecto. Raven se giro mirando a su contra-parte exigiendo una explicación, siendo así el caso, se levanto dirigiéndose al grupo reunido en cuestión.

Drae: Para resumirlo todo y no hacerme más preguntas de las necesarias, -Empezó cogiendo un poco de aire- Os e traído a la fuerza desde la conciencia de Raven a un punto intermedio y habitable de nuestras mentes. (Observo si alguien tenía alguna duda)

Rae: Sigo sin entender porque as traído a mis emociones a este paramo vacío. (Entendiendo cada vez menos a donde quería llegar)

Conocimiento: Si nos as traído aquí, eso significa que sospecha de una de nosotras sobre el incidente.

Drae: Es correcto. (Asintiendo)

-Muchas de ella se miraron mutuamente esperando a que alguna dijera algo, pero fue mas como un muro de silencio, quien fuera que haya sido debía de estar entre ellas. Furia avanzo entre las emociones hasta acabar delante de Raven, se quito la capucha revelando la forma completa de demonio, Paso un minuto entero sin dirigir ninguna palabra. Draven espero sin saber cuál sería su reacción o como se desarrollaría, sinceramente esperaba que en poco tiempo las cosas se solucionaran, pero no era tan ingenuo y sabia que todo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Rae: ¿Fuiste tu la culpable?

-La pregunta asusto a la mayoría de las emociones, no hacia mucho que se habían puesto al día con su hermana, empezaban a entrar en buenos términos y poder relacionarse entre ellas, después de años entre cadenas y exilio sin contacto, por precaución a que su lado demoniaco tomara el control. Ahora colgaba de un hilo, Raven se dispuso a gritarla, pero se detuvo cuando empezó a hablar.

Furia: Si, es cierto, fui yo. (Confeso con su voz distorsionada entre su voz y el eco demoniaco)

Drae: ¿Por qué? (Se adelanto antes de que nadie dijera nada)

Furia: (Silencio)

Grosero: ¿Es que estáis ciegos? -Pregunto aun tirada en el suelo sin mirar a nadie- ¿no veis que ella lo a echo por nosotras?

Rae: ¿Vosotras? -Cerrando ligeramente los ojos, sin confiar en lo que dice- Ella no hace nada por nadie, no se donde te as sacado esa tontería, pero aquí estamos hablando en serio. (Empezó a subir el volumen)

Grosera: Perdona que haya intentado ser seria, "jefa de culo gordo". (Termino con un eructo)

-Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya era bastante malo que tenga que asumir la culpa de hacer daño a Chico Bestia, para añadir sal a la herida empiezan a burlarse mis propias emociones. Raven no conseguía ninguna pista de eso, solo quedaba una solución.

Rae: No puedo con esto sola, encárgate tu de esto. (Alejándose hacia el sofá)

Drae: Mui bien, descansa un poco y no te metas. (Adelantándose hacia ellas)

-El murmullo se detuvo cuando vieron acercarse a Darven, la primera que se acerco a el fue conocimiento.

Conocimiento: No seas mui duro con ella.

Drae: Seré directo con el tema.

-Dejando un lado para que pasara, se acerco a Furia, quien estaba cerca de ella afecto. No puede decir que le sorprenda, el amor y el odio van muchas veces de la mano. Cuando paro en frente de ellas, se dio cuenta de que su hermana no iría a ningún lugar y espero paciente a que se relajaran un poco.

Drae: Me imagino lo siguiente… -Mirando a las dos- Que tenias cierto recelo a que Chico Bestia estuviera con alguien que apenas conoce de unos días como había sucedido antes, por ello no aguantaste la presión y explotaste usando a Raven como medio para ese fin. (Acabando su teoría)

Sabiduria: No es solo ella, todas nosotras estuvimos sintiendo lo mismo, nos recordó cuando llego el "Sexto Titan". (Sin atreverse a decir su nombre)

Rae: No deberíais haberlo hecho, mirad el lio en el que estamos metidos ahora. (Echando humo desde el sofá)

Feliz: Mirad el lado bueno, por una vez estábamos de acuerdo en algo. (Intentando calmar los ánimos)

Valiente: Estamos preparados para cualquier situación, hemos vencido a nuestro padre, esto no puede empeorar. (Dijo con orgullo)

Conocimiento: Si puedo interrumpir un momento, -Cruzándose entre ellos- Raven, es verdad que hemos tenido la culpa sobre este incidente, por ello nos disculparemos.

Rae: Estoy harta de siempre pedir perdón por cosas que no son mi culpa. (Se levanto con mucha rabia)

Drae: En realidad, lo as pensaste tu y se las dijiste en un momento de tensión, si lo ponemos en perspectiva, tu eres quien tiene la culpa. (Pensando un poco en ello)

Rae: ¿De qué lado estas?

Drae: Acabando esto rápido, deberíais tener un poco de auto-control a la hora de hacer las cosas, -Ignorando a su compañera- para acabar esto, ¿Te importa si me quedo con tus emociones a solas? (Pregunto)

Rae: ¿Por qué?

Drae: Confía en mí, te sentirás mejor dentro de un rato. (Guiñándole un ojo)

-Lo pensó un poco, no sabiendo nada sobre lo que planeaba hacer o decir a sus emociones. Suspiro sabiendo que si el hubiera querido hacer algo malo o inapropiado podría haberlo echo hace mucho, confió en el y salió de la habitación.

Furia: ¿Que estas planeando? (Hablando ahora que no estaba Raven)

Drae: ¿Estáis enamoradas de Chico Bestia? (Sin hacer caso)

-Las emociones reaccionaron de diferentes maneras, pero todas sorprendidas. Ninguna hablo o se atrevió a decir nada, esto no paso desapercibido para el semi-demonio quien parecía saber algo que ellas mantenían en secreto.

Furia: Eso es estúpido. (Se adelanto la primera)

Drae: Entiendo que queréis ocultarlo, ya que ella nunca lo admitiría a día de hoy. (Dando una vuelta por la sala donde miraba una por una a las chicas)

Furia: Estas sordo por lo visto, -Se notaba en su voz la ira que cargaba- y paranoico por creer que nos enamoraríamos de un bicho verde, escuálido, sin sentido del humor, tonto e idiota.

Drae: ¿Entonces, porque lo marcaste? Esa marca deja un pequeño rastro de poder en el individuo que sirve de rastreador, deja de mentirme ya que se mui bien lo que os ocurre.

Afecto: ¿Cómo lo sabes? (Dijo quizás mui rápido)

-Todas miraron a Afecto, quien se tapo la boca. Todas se pegaron la mano en la frente tapándose la cara viendo que ha sido descubierta.

Drae: Esto lo confirma, no voy a decir nada a Raven, es algo que debe descubrir ella sola. (Mirando a Furia)

Furia: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Grosero: Tal vez lo tengamos escrito en la frente. (Intentando mirar su frente)

Feliz: Quizás es un adivino. (Intento adivinar)

Sabiduría: ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho?

Drae: No, no y es poco probable ya que no lo sabe ni ella misma.

Conocimiento: -Pensó un rato en sus palabras- Si lo sabias, esto solo puede llegar a 3 opciones, Que lo as dicho al azar y as tenido suerte, tus poderes pueden abarcar una increíble conexión con nuestra conciencia y emociones o… (Se detuvo en la última opción)

Furia: ¿O qué? (Impacientemente)

Conocimiento: No puede ser… (Sin dejar de mirar a Draven)

-Draven estaba sonriendo mucho en este punto, su expresión neutral se había ido hace mucho sustituyéndolo por una gran sonrisa, pero no sobresalía mucho.

Drae: Puedes continuar. (Animándola)

Feliz: Oooooo (Canto la letra)

Furia: Déjalo ya Feliz, -Regañándola- Di lo que tengas que decir. (Ordeno)

Sabiduría: También estas enamorado de Chica Bestia. (Adivino)

-Este dia no parecía acabar para ellas, una sorpresa tras otra, pero esto se hacía mucho más difícil de creer. La contra-parte masculina de Raven estaba enamorado de la contra-parte de Chico Bestia. Se escucho unas palmadas sacándolas de su estupor, provenientes de Draven.

Drae: Felicidades, a la tercera va la vencida. (Riéndose de ella)

Furia: No me lo puedo creer…, ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo? (Sin confiar en él)

Drae: Porque se por el calvario que estáis pasando, recordáis cuando le comenté a Raven que al principio también tenia un descontrol sobre mis poderes ¿No? Bueno… admití que tenía sentimientos románticos por mi compañera y la situación mejoro. (Diciéndolo con alegría)

Afecto: ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TAMBIEN PODEMOS AMAR! (Grito con esperanza)

Grosero: Buuu, Buu, estas equivocada, -Dijo con cansancio y pereza- A dicho que lo admitió, no a dicho que le lo dijo. (Bostezo)

Drae: Jajajaja, -Riendo con un poco de fuerza, no se lo esperaban- En realidad si que se lo dije, en este momento estamos saliendo, pero no lo quiero hacer publico entre el resto del equipo de este mundo.

Furia: ¿Os habéis acostado? (Siendo directa)

-Ahora fue el turno de sorprender a Draven, esa pregunta le pillo con la guardia baja y empezó a ruborizarse furiosamente y temblar.

Afecto: Habéis conectado de forma profunda. (Declarando e imaginándose la escena)

Drae: ¡NO! No hemos hecho nada de eso, estamos aprendiendo y lidiando con esta situación, ya que ninguno a tenido experiencia real sobre pareja, intentamos no ir deprisa.

Grosero: También podrías darle fuerte por el trasero y hacerla adicta a tu cuerpo.

Drae: ¿¡PUEDES CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA!? (Agito con cansancio su cabeza)

Conocimiento: Esto a sido un giro inesperado de las circunstancias, debemos aprender de esta experiencia.

Afecto: Yo le dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera…, -Murmurando y fantaseando- las posturas mas brutas, los lugares inapropiados, los agujeros disponibles para que…

Furia: -Llego corriendo para taparle la boca- Como saces una palabra más, te quemare viva y de la forma mas lenta posible. (Mui sonrojada y furiosa posible)

-Las demás solo se avergonzaron de que sus gustos los estuviera escuchando un chico, aun siendo la misma persona que Raven, por suerte Draven hablo rápidamente.

Drae: Siendo sincero, no tiene nada de malo -Dando su opinión- Nosotros somos demonios y por naturaleza tendemos a ser lujuriosos y obsesivos hacia quien tenemos en la mira. (Diciéndolo con un poco de vergüenza)

Conocimiento: Para acabar esta charla, ¿Tenemos oportunidad de conseguir el perdón y…? (Sin acabar de decir)

Drae: ¿y su amor? Si y no lo sé, todo depende de Raven, para eso debéis intentar cooperar con ella mas veces para que este abierta al cambio, -Dijo con indiferencia- tened paciencia.

Tímido: Entonces… ¿No nos odiara? (Hablo después de mucho estar callada)

Drae: Si le conocéis bien, seguro que estará algo molesto, intentad animarle o darle mas crédito, -Dando un par de ideas- Me tengo que despedir, recordad no se lo digáis a ella, todo llegara si sabéis hacer las cosas bien. (Se despidió de ellas)

Feliz: Claro, Bestia boo será nuestro. (Se desvaneció)

Conocimiento: Hay que pensarlo mucho, aun hay que tener en cuenta el llevaros a vuestro universo. (Desvaneciéndose)

Drae: También conseguiros un familiar. (Dijo antes de que desapareciera)

(Conocimiento sonrió)

Sabiduria: Lo sabias y jugabas con nosotros. (Desvaneciéndose)

Drae: Demándame.

(Sabiduria sonrió)

(Tímido se seco las lagrimas y saludo, quien se lo devolvió con gusto)

Grosero: Ahora tenemos mas trabajo, no me gusta. (Desvaneciéndose)

Valiente: No os echéis atrás, nada nos podrá detener, os lo aseguro. (Golpeo el aire desvaneciéndose)

-La única que quedaba era furia, no se movió de su sitio. Draven noto que tenía que decir algo, pero le costaba soltarlo o simplemente estaba mui enfadada por culpa suya. El espero que no fuera la segunda opción.

Furia: No Boi a decir perdón:

Drae: Lo sé.

Furia: ¿Me ayudaras?

Drae: Dalo por echo, tu hermano estará para cuidar de ti. (Se burlo un poco)

Furia: No te pases. (Amenazo)

-Ahora ya se habían ido todos, Draven se despertó de su meditación notando que las cosas estaban como las dejo cuando empezaron. Es de gran utilidad tener un buen manejo de los poderes para hacer las cosas más rápidas y fluidas. Para ellos pasaron mas de media hora, y en realidad solo fueron cinco segundos en el mundo exterior. Se dio cuenta de que Raven se miro su cuerpo y canto su mantra, siendo curioso se acercó para saber que era lo que hacía.

Drae: ¿Algún cambio?

Rae: No se que as echo, pero siento como si hubiera descansado durante días.

Drae: Me alegro, vamos con los demás para ayudarles.

-Asintió acompañando a su hermano hacia donde estaban sus líderes. Esperando a que empezaran y los escucharan empezaron a informar.

Rb: Mui bien equipo, según nos a dicho Draevn, Podemos acortar el tiempo de buscar y tener los conocimientos necesarios en mucho menos tiempo. -Informo- Draven da un paso al frente y diles tu plan. (Le ofreció su sitio)

Drae: Gracias Robin, antes que nada, necesitamos un ingrediente escaso, difícil de conseguir, y mucho menos fácil de encontrar.

Cy: ¿Sangre de dinosaurio? (Riéndose un poco)

Droid: -CACHETADA- intenta no interrumpir, esto es serio.

Cy: Si señora…(Masajeando su nuca)

Drae: Gracias por ello, pero no será eso -Mirando a Cyborg- En este caso necesitamos ayuda de dos titanes en concreto que pueden conseguirlo.

Star: ¿De quién habla señor Draven?

Drae: -Mirandola- Chico Bestia y al chico pez del otro grupo del este.

-Sintiendo la confusión en la sala intento hablar y acláralo, pero alguien se le adelanto y paso por encima de él.

Mb: Necesitamos pelo de un león blanco/albino para el ritual, por eso necesitamos a mi hermano y al chico que esta en ese grupo, en nuestro mundo se llama Aquagirl.

Rae: Os referís a Aqualad, esta en los Titanes del este, junto con mas y menos, abeja y Speedy.

Cb:¿Es de verdad necesario conseguirlo?

Rby: ¿Que te preocupa?

-Notaron que se sentía tenso y por alguna razón asustado por ello, Draven se acercó a Chico Bestia y le puso su mano en el hombre sorprendiéndole.

Drae: No vamos a matarlo, solo necesito su pelo en gran cantidad, pero nada que le tiempo no le haga crecer de nuevo. (Tranquilizándole)

Cb: Bufff, colega… -Respirando un poco mas tranquilo- menos mal que será así.

Rb: Bien, Cyborg contacta con los Titanes del Este y hágales saber que los necesitamos aquí para dentro de unas horas, Starfire y Wildfire os pediré que limpiéis la sala de invitados por si se tiene que quedar hospedado unos días, Draven, Raven y Androide necesito que vayáis al centro comercias y comprad lo necesario de comida y lo que veáis oportuno para tener la sala lista para lo que tengamos que buscar, -Dándoles la tarjeta visa de los Titanes- por ultimo Chico Bestia y Mujer Bestia buscad información sobre ese león, mientras nosotros prepararemos la torre, las naves o barcos por si hicieran falta, ¡TITANES IR! (Ordeno)

Todos: (Si Señor)

Mb: Yo quería comprar cosas con la visa. (Quejándose)

Cb: Y que lo digas, la de juegos que podría comprar y comics. (Saliendo estrellas de sus ojos)

Mb: también mucha ropa y revistas. (Soñando con el)

 ** _Chicos, siento no haber actulizado desde el año pasado. No tengo excusa, simplemente no estaba para poder escribir por falta de imaginación. Pero seguire actualizando a su tiempo y espero que me perdonen. Sus comentarios me dan animo para seguir y os prometo que seguire con los capitulo. Gracias y opinad_**


	19. Capitulo 18 PasivoAgresivo

Agresivo/Pasivo

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen cómics de DC y Glen Murakami.**

-Las ordenes de Robin no tardaron en cumplirse. Los Titanes del Este ya estaban de camino hacia la torre, informados por Cyborg, (Sin informales de los detalles del otro equipo). Starfire y Wildfire ordenaron la sala común y las habitaciones dejándolas limpias en un tiempo récord, sin nada más que hacer empezaron a preparar unos aperitivos. Draven, Raven y Android compraron lo necesario; Comida, Sillas, Camas Montables y algunas mudas de ropas para los invitados (Gracias a que las medidas de los miembros del equipo las tenía registradas en la base de datos de los Titanes). Chico Bestia y Mujer Bestia buscaron por internet la mayoría de información sobre el animal que estaban buscando, cabe destacar que no son unas personas estudiosas, pero este tema era algo que les llamaba la atención y podían intercambiar opiniones.

 **-Barco Titan-**

-Pasaron las horas rápidamente, los Titanes del Este viajaban en barco hacia la Torre de Jump City. Abeja como líder del equipo se encargaba de que sus muchachos no montasen mucho jaleo en el viaje, siendo el caso de Mas y Menos que recorrían corriendo el barco dando vueltas, Veloz intentaba apuntar con su arco a algunos peces, sin embargo, Aqualand se lo impidió discutiendo y poniéndose en medio.

Ab: !CHICOS¡ -No aguantando mas el descontrol- poneros en frente de mí. (Ordeno)

-Al instante todos obedecieron y se pusieron delante de ella, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Mas y Menos estaban inquietos sin atreverse a mirarla, Aqualand prestaba atención con tranquilidad y Veloz se movía con cansancio hacia su posición.

Ab: Haber, esto no son unas vacaciones, hemos salido de nuestra ciudad para asistir a la ayuda de nuestros compañeros Titanes. -Recordándoles porque estaban en el barco- No quiero tener que ponerme seria con vosotros y espero que mostréis un mínimo de respeto. (Mirándolos a todos)

-Todos asintieron-

Vlz: Sobre todo a su cyber-novio. (Susurro a los demás entre risas)

Aq: No te pases, ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que la desobedecimos?

Ms: No quiero volver a copiar en un cuaderno de primaria.

Mn: Mucho menos sin nuestros poderes, tardamos mucho. (Se quejo)

Aq: Por lo menos os mando copiar, a mi me llevo por el mercado central y me obligo a ver las pescaderías. (Dándole nauseas en el recuerdo)

Vlz: No mucho mejor que mandarme limpiar los cuartos de baños.

Ab: ¿Queréis decir alguna cosa? (Notando que estaban hablando entre susurros)

Vlz,Aq,Ms,Mn: No señora (Dijeron al unisonó)

Ab: Mui bien, -No indagando en su conversación sabiendo que no la irían a desafiar- en unos minutos llegaremos, no me han dado mucha información, pero se que Aqualand es necesario en esta misión y espero que podamos cooperar y apoyar. (Apoyándose en una barandilla)

Aq: ¿A mí? Suena extraño, -No mui convencido y confundido- ¿no te ha dicho el motivo?

Ab: No, Cyborg me dijo que cuando llegáramos lo entenderíamos, demonios, a veces me gustaría despiezarlo por dejarme con la intriga. (Pegando unos pisotones en el suelo)

Vlz: Esto me huele mal.

Ms/Mn: No estamos seguros de querer ir. (Dijeron en español y atemorizados)

Ab: Ya es tarde para eso, además, no nos llamarían si no fuera importante. (Entrando en el barco)

-Los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir-

-Eran un equipo relativamente nuevo, pero con buena sintonía entre sí, muchos pensarían que tener a gente tan distinta entre si sería un completo error, sin embargo, es un equipo mas que capaz de hacer frente a las situaciones mas complicadas con la cabeza alta.

-El barco llego al puerto de la Torre, desembarcaron y encontraron a Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. No tardo en adelantarse Abeja hacia el para darle un abrazo, que el dio la bienvenida devolviéndolo.

Ab: Chispitas, me alegro de verte. (Apartándose)

Cy: Yo también, -Soltándose de su agarre- pero lo primero es daros las gracias por venir tan rápido.

Ms/Mn: La señorita Abeja insistió en que nos diéramos la máxima prisa en venir. (Corriendo en círculos a su alrededor)

Vlz: Bueno, eso no era un problema para los niños, -Refiriéndose a su velocidad- ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir? (Siendo claro)

Cy: Eso estaba a punto de explicar, ¿Sabéis de la existencia de universos paralelos?

Aq: ¿Universos paralelos? ¿Te refieres a universos iguales al nuestro, pero con cambios en la historia o costumbres diferentes? (No sonando mui convencido)

Cy: Exacto, pues hemos tenido un problema con unas personas que han venido desde otro universo y tenemos que ayudarles a volver. (Resumiendo)

Ab: ¿Dónde están esas personas? (Teniendo curiosidad)

-Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por él sonido una bocina cerca de ellos, asustándolos y cayendo al suelo. Se levantaron listos para el combate, pero lo que vieron les dejo sorprendidos. Una mujer cibernética mui idéntica a Cyborg en frente de ellos con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a Cyborg apoyando su brazo en el hombro.

Droid: Chicos, sois mui miedosos. (Burlándose de ellos)

-No les gustaba que les tomaran el pelo de esta manera, casi le dio un ataque al corazón, sus miradas de enfado solo divirtieron mas a la pareja robótica. Cyborg hablo con ella sobre que sabía que se enfadarían por esto, cosa que a ella no le molesto o poco le importaba, Abeja se molesto un poco viendo tan cerca a su chico con una chica que no conocía.

Ab: Cyborg, -Hablo un poco por encima de ellos para que la escucharan- no sabía que habías echo una "Nueva amiga" y veo que os lleváis mui bien. (Sonriendo con una expresión de enfado evidente)

Droid: No solo nos llevamos bien, me deja entrar en lugares res-trin-gui-dos. (Guiñándole un ojo)

Vlz: ¿Te refieres donde no brilla el sol? (Riéndose de su broma)

-Los demás le echaron miradas, entre ellas la de Abeja fue de muerte, mientras que los demás lo miraban con miedo sabiendo que no debían decir nada que la provocase. Con un silencioso losiento se unió a su grupo donde estaban un poco alejado.

-Los chicos se apartaron sabiendo como acabaría esto, Cyborg también intento apartarse, pero la mirada de Abeja decía que ni se atreviera a moverse. Tomos unos pasos dirección a la otra chica, quien no se movió y esperaba pacientemente.

Ab: ¿Quién eres tú? (Mui Enfadada)

Droid: Chica, no te pongas celosa, -Siguiendo con el juego de provocación- mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, encantada de conocerte me llamo Android. (Ofreciendo su mano)

-Esto la dejo perpleja y sin habla, no sabia de quien estaba hablando, pero Cyborg se metió para que pudieran entender la situación.

Cy: Chicos, ella es del otro universo del que os hable, es mi contra-parte femenina y hermana por decir lo menos. (Esperando que lo entendieran)

Ab: -Ahora se sentía avergonzada, no solo por tener celos de otra chica, si no de su hermana de otro universo- Supongo que eso lo explica, -Extendiendo su mano con cuidado- aun así, no era necesario lo de la bocina. (Recordando lo sucedido)

Droid: No era necesario, pero si divertido. (Sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los demás)

Cy: ¿No estabas con Raven y Draven comprando lo suministros? (Sin verlos cerca)

Droid: Claro, pero te ahorras mucho tiempo cuando puedes mandar la compra por los portales y dejarlos directamente en la cocina.

Cy: Tienes razón, me había olvidado de eso, así que as venido por uno de esos portales y te han dejado aquí ¿No?

Droid: Si, ellos se iban a meditar y se encontrarían con nosotros más tarde.

Ms/Mn: Tenemos ganas de conocerlos a todos. (Aplaudieron)

-Los demás le hicieron preguntas sobre sus contra-partes y como eran, Abeja se acercó a Cyborg un poco molesta por tomarle el pelo. El simplemente sonrió cariñosamente haciéndole entender que no lo hacia de mala gana, se cogieron de la mano y acompañaron al grupo hacia la sala común.

Vlz: Entonces… el resto del equipo son también de genero cambiado ¿no? (Pregunto para estar seguro)

Cy: Si, y necesitamos ciertos ingredientes para abrir un portal que los lleve de vuelta a su casa. (Cortando su conversación sabiendo que si seguían preguntando no acabarían nunca)

Ms/Mn: La señorita Android es mui alta y con curvas. (Mirandola)

Droid: Gracias Linduras, me he esforzado en mantener la línea. (Señalando sus curvas)

Ab: No tendrás muchos problemas, cuando solo tienes que apretar unos botones para tener mejores curvas. (Señalando las modificaciones)

Droid: ¿Me suena que alguien tiene envidia? (Sin prestar mucha atención)

Aq: Creo que entendemos la situación, -Queriendo acabar con la discusión sin heridos- Android, nos puedes hablar de el resto de tu equipo, apenas sabemos nada.

Droid: Tranquilo, tendréis mucho tiempo para conocernos, seguro que nos llevaremos de perlas. (Dijo tranquilamente)

Cy: -Se paro en la puerta de entrada- Antes de entrar os diré algo.

-Todos prestaron atención.

Cy: Tened cuidado con lo que digáis o hagáis, serán iguales a nosotros, pero vienen como extranjeros y hay que ser cuidadosos.

-Todos asintieron.

-Los Titanes del Este se pusieron cómodos mientras esperaban en la sala, sin mucho mas que hacer Veloz reviso alguna de sus flechas, Mas y Menos cogieron la consola y jugaron a un juego de carreras, Aqualand miro por la ventana revisando las orillas y Abeja en la cocina junto con la pareja de robots hablando de todo.

-Los Primeros era la pareja maravilla, quien no tardo en hacerse de notar.

Rb: Genial ya estáis aquí, -Contento por venir en poco tiempo- Supongo que Cyborg os habrá puesto al día, pero os presentare, ella se llama Robyn, es la líder y contra-parte mía. (Dejando espacio a ella)

Rby: Encantado de conoceros, espero vuestra cooperación y ayuda ahora que veis en qué situación estamos metidos. (Cruzándose los brazos)

Vlz: Veo que es igual de estricta y recta que tú, -Refiriéndose al líder- Seguro que esta todo el día revisando papeles y ordenando los archivos. (Riéndose un poco de ella)

Rby: Ya veo quien es el que sobra en el equipo, -Cerrando sus ojos en desaprobación- Solo es un charlatán con poca educación. (Decepcionando)

Vlz: ¿¡Quien dices que sobra en el equipo!? (Enfadándose)

-La discusión duro unos minutos más gritándose entre ellos, Cyborg y Android intervinieron para relajar la situación. Robin entiende lo difícil que es mantenerse el día con Veloz, puede ser algo maleducado y fuera de lugar, pero no se puede mantener como algo personal. Robyn no quería hablar más después de aquello, molesta por la forma en que se ha dirigido y tratándola de esa manera.

-Los hermanos Mas y Menos se unieron al grupo, curiosos de la nueva compañera. No era mui diferente del Robin que conocían, también notaron sus rasgos y expresiones femeninas y hablaron de lo confuso que seria diferenciarlos si se cambiaran de ropa, cosa que no les gusto a la pareja maravilla, pero divirtieron a los demás. Robin informo al resto de gente que no estaban en ese momento que se presentaran en la sala para las presentaciones.

-Llegaron Starfire y Wildfire con gran alegría por ver a sus compañeros de nuevo. Unos minutos después llego Chico Bestia, se veía sin compañía aparente, sin embargo, se pudo notar que llevaba una serpiente colgada y rodeada en su cuello, se dedujo que era Chica Bestia. Debajo del piso dos figuras con capa salieron de un portal, es raro ver ahora a dos personas salir así sin más para los demás.

Rb: Chicos, estos son los Titanes del Este, -Señalo al equipo- Veloz, Mas y Menos, Aqualand y Abeja su líder. (Presento)

-Intercambiaron saludos y empezaron a tomar asiento, la gran mayoría acompañados de sus contras partes.

Drae: Seré directo en esto, -Levantándose para ver a todos- El camino a recorrer será largo y traicionero, debemos ser cautos y ayudarnos entre todos, aquí no existe el individualismo, - Observo sus reacciones, sin cambio aparente continuo- si tenéis alguna pregunta es mejor hacerlas ahora. (Sentándose en su asiento)

Ab: ¿Qué cosas podremos encontrarnos en el camino? (Siendo cauta a la respuesta del hechicero)

-Draven dirigió su mirada hacia el asiento de Chica Bestia, que estaba ausente, aun estaba en el cuello de Chico Bestia y parecía distraída. Cyborg notando el mensaje empujo un poco a Chico Bestia, se descolgó a la serpiente y la dejo en el asiento. Se transformo en su "yo" humano y estiro un poco el cuerpo como si hubiera estado dormida, algunos estaban perdiendo la paciencia por lo lenta que estaba pasando la reunión, otros solo se divertían viendo el parecido con su amigo verde.

Mb: Hola chicos ;P -Saludando a todos lo mejor posible mientras estiraba sus manos- Vaya ¿Ya es de día? (Tomando un poco de broma)

-Pocos se rieron o adornaron sus rostros con una sonrisa, pero también muchos no les gusto, noto que no era el mejor momento para esas cosas, se puso seria y con determinación.

Drae: Ella responderá a tu pregunta, si aun esta despierta. (Molesto por la falta de interés de algunos)

Ab: -Viéndola nuevamente no se sentía segura de lo que respondería- He preguntado sobre los peligros de esta misión.

Mb: Mmm…-Pensó un poco- Bueno, pueden ser los mosquitos llenos de enfermedades, las junglas pantanosas, las pantas venenosas o los animales que nos pueden atacar a cualquier hora del día. (Los enumero contando con los dedos)

Ms/Mn: No nos gustan los mosquitos. (Temblando un poco)

Vlz: Sabéis, -Empezó diciendo un poco nervioso- luchar contra los criminales no parece tan malo visto de este modo.

Rb: Parece que tenemos que prepararnos como es debido. (Pensando en ello)

Aq: ¿Dónde exactamente tenemos que ir? (No estando seguro de donde se metían)

Cb: Sudáfrica cerca de Timbavati, se supone que algunos viven por ahí.

Cy: El viaje será largo, iremos en barco para no levantar sospechas.

Rv: ¿No crees que levantaremos sospechas cuando lleguemos allí? Nuestros aspectos llamarían mucho la atención.

Droid: No te preocupes, estamos haciendo unos anillos holográficos para modificar nuestro aspecto externo, aun así, también tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. (Pensando cuando fue la ultima vez que se tuvo que poner ropa)

Mb: Si se puede elegir me pido primera en elegir conjunto. (Levantando la mano)

Star: Siii, me emociona poder elegir prendas para nuestra misión. (Uniéndose a Chica Bestia)

Ab: Nos estamos desviando un poco del tema, ¿Qué tenemos que conseguir allí

Drae: Pelo de un león alvino.

Aq: Tengo entendido que es una especia protegida y a punto de extinguirse, no sabía que teníamos que ir de caza, me sorprende que estés en esto Chico Bestia. (Mirando disgustado)

Drae: -Se adelanto antes de que pudiera decir nada Chico Bestai- No vamos de caza, solo necesitamos un poco de su pelo, lo suficiente para hacer una pequeña bolsa.

Cb: Si colega, nada de aquí es para cazar o matar a un animal.

Aq: No estoy seguro, -Dudando- no me mal entiendas, confió en ti, sin embargo, no conozco a ninguno para que me de una buena impresión. (Aclarando su falta de confianza en los nuevos)

-Parecía una batalla de miradas, Draven y Aqualand se llevaron una mala impresión mutua de primera mano. Los demás decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso para recuperar fuerzas, el tema ya era bastante complicado, tener problemas internos solo hacia que empeorarlos. Raven se dignó a observar la situación, se imagino que para ser una primera reunión no salió tan mal, su contra parte estaba un poco de mal humor y se acerco un poco a él.

Rv: Deberías calmarte. (Aconsejo)

Drae: -Suspiro- Tienes razón, no sé qué me paso allí. (Frotándose los ojos)

Rv: Note una subida de ira pequeña en esa conversación, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Draven se quedo mirándola, sin saber como responder a ella. Le diría un poco de su situación y con suerte un poco de ayuda.

Drae: Me fije que Aqualand estaba mirando fijamente a Chica Bestia.

Rv: ¿Y qué? Tendrá curiosidad como el resto de su equipo, Los niños veloces están mui pegados a Android. (Mirando la escena)

-Observaron como Android cogía a los niños y los levantaba hasta sus hombros y sentándolos en ellos. Mui felices por ello y ella sonriendo de alegría. No paso por alto que el chico pez se acerco a la pareja verde, parecía que se estaban presentado y diciendo algunas cosas. Raven noto otra vez esa punzada de molestia que venia de Draven, seria raro darle importancia desde su punto de vista, no estaban haciendo nada que no fuera normal.

Drae: ¿Podrías intentar leer las emociones de Aqualand? (Rompiendo su línea de pensamiento)

Rv: ¿Perdona? (No sabía si había escuchado bien)

Drae: Confía en mí, te lo explico luego, inténtalo por favor.

-Raven normalmente no seria de las personas que invaden o se adentran en los espacios privados de los demás, sin embargo, pensaba que todo esto tenia un buen motivo y una explicación lógica.

-Se enfoco en su mantra y escaneo a su compañero, durante unos segundos parecía que no había cambios, pero noto un ceño fruñido que delato algo inusual.

Rv: En un principio era tranquilidad, curiosidad y atención. (Informando)

Drae: Lo mismo sentí, pero ¿hay algo mas verdad?

Rv: Ondee mas a fondo, parece que el chico tiene un cierto interés leve en tu compañera de equipo, Si pudiera adivinarlo, diría que es una atracción. (Sonando cansada y desilusionada)

Drae: Entonces por eso reacciono antes, ¿pero a ti que te pasa?, suenas decepcionada, te gusta este chico… (Se aventuro, pero ella le tapo la boca con sus poderes)

Rv: Ten cuidado con lo que dices delante de todo el mundo, podían mal entender la situación, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, hace mucho al mejor porque era mui guapo, peor no es amor. (Aclarando las dudas)

Drae: (Mirada)

Rv: Solo que antes Starfire usaba a Aqualand para acercase un poco y así darle celos ocasionales a Robin, pero me imagino que después de esto ella ya no podrá usar ese método.

Drae: Es ingeniosa y da miedo. (Riéndose en la idea)

Rv: La idea se la dio Cybrog. (Cansada de esto)

Cy: ¿Qué idea he dado? (Pregunto acercándose a ellos)

-Raven le explico rápido, pero sin detalles lo que supuestamente estaba pasando, Cyborg argumento que seria divertido ver una escena así, Draven estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser notado por los poderes de Raven. Después de un rato se acercaron el grupo de Aqualand, Mujer Bestia y Chico Bestia.

Cy: Chicos, veo que os estáis llevando mui bien. (Solando un poco las palabras)

Cb: Es porque estamos entre amantes de los animales, colega podríamos hacernos un grupo y votar para que se coma comida vegetariana. (Ideando una idea)

Aq: Somos 3 contra el resto de Titanes, no lo conseguiríamos. (Siguiéndole un poco el juego)

Mb: Pero si nos transformamos en pulpos seremos 17 contra 12. (Sintiéndose orgullosa)

Aq: Con esa estrategia seguro que sí. (Animándola)

-La vista parecía mui animada, pero alguno de ellos no estaba de mui buen humor. Pensado un poco en ello Draven se comunico con Chico Bestia mandándole un mensaje y esperando que saliera bien.

Drae: Chica Bestia, podrías venir a la cocina y enseñarme algo para comer.

Mb: Claro, pero no creo que sea de tu gusto.

Drae: Mientras me aleje de la gente, lo tolerare.

Aq: Me apunto, yo también tengo hambre. (No dejándole atrás)

Drae: _Hijo de…_

Cy: Si lo que necesitáis es comida yo os saco la carta. (Riéndose en el camino)

-Eso dejo a Raven y Chico Bestia solos en la mesa, no sabían que decir o como empezar. La situación no era favorable, Raven intento mirarle haber que estaba pensando, pero sus intentos no fueron buenos.

Rae/Cb: Yo… (Al unisonó)

-Se pusieron nerviosos y algo perdidos, Chico Bestia se animo de valor y empezó la conversación.

Cb: Me a pedido Draven que me quedase y hablara contigo… (No estando cómodo recordando lo sucedido)

Rv: -Me imaginaba que seria algo que el mismo a echo, no se que decir ahora, lo mejor es ser sincera- Chico Bestia, no quería decir nada de lo que dije en serio, simplemente me calenté demasiado y te pido perdón, se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre y nunca pensé en pedir perdón 2 veces tan pronto. (Hablando un poco al final como si fiera para ella misma)

Cb: ¿De verdad no lo decías en serio? (Sin saber si era verdad)

Rv: De verdad que no.

Cb: Yo también tengo la culpa por decir esas cosas de que no "Encontrarías a nadie", siendo sincero solo estaba celoso de ti. (Rascándose la nuca)

Rv: ¿Celoso de mí? -Cogiéndola por sorpresa- no lo entiendo.

Cb: Si…, es sobre aceptarte a uno mismo y que no te importe lo que digan los demás, ya sabes… colega… que difícil es esto, lo que quiero decir es que yo siempre busco a alguien que me acepte como soy y me siento solo a veces.

Rv: No estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros. -Mirándole- Tampoco es cierto eso, si que me doy cuenta de mi aspecto físico y lo que piensen los demás, pero procuro estar con la gente que de verdad me importan y valoran.

Cb: Vaya…, no lo sabía.

Rv: Mejor que esto no salga de aquí, o si no las consecuencias serán mortales. (Advirtiéndole)

Cb: Si, si lo entiendo, no hablar nunca a nadie de lo que no a pasado aquí.

Rv: Gracias y te perdono también.

Cb: Entonces… estamos bien ¿No? (Pregunto)

Rv: Si.

Cb: También quería decir algo más…

Rv: ¿No crees que hemos dicho todo?

Cb: Si, pero quiero decirte que no es verdad que no encontraras a nadie, el chico que este contigo de seguro que será alguien mui afortunado de tenerte, porque eres una chica impresionante en todo. (Sonriendo)

-Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Raven durante uno minutos, dejándola un poco perdida, nadie en su vida le había dicho nada parecido, justamente vinieron de la persona que menos en serio se tomaba nada. La impresión que tenia Raven de el cambio un poco para mejor.

Cb: ¿Raven?

Rv: -Se agito un poco y su rubor desapareció- ¿Qué pasa?

Cb: Parece que volvemos a la reunión, los chicos se están sentado.

Rv: De acuerdo.

Cb: Ahora que estamos bien, ¿Puedo decirles a los demás que me has pedido perdón?

Rv: Inténtalo y una roca de la bahía te aplastara la cabeza.

-Entre risas se sentaron en sus asientos, ahora con la crisis resuelta, queda resolver nuestro problema clave.

 **Respondo comentarios:**

 **Sheblunar: tranquila que seguirá habiendo más reacciones y quizás alguna importante jejeje.**

 **Ezequiel Escobar: entre los estudios y el trabajo apenas toco el ordenador, pero seguiré subiendo, gracias.**

 **Pablo: Confía en mí, no dejo cabos sueltos, todos están perfectamente ordenados para que la historia tengo sentido y saldrán en lo momentos justos. La marca es algo de suma importancia en la historia que se dará a conocer, gracias por el comentario, me llena saber que hay más como vosotros que me alegran el día. Jejeje**

 **Sobre todo a aquellas personas que lo leen y esperan que suba más, sois igual de importantes y me llenáis mucho.**


End file.
